A Armadilha
by Clarita Black
Summary: Harry enfrenta Voldemort e a profecia se cumpre. Mas algo muda dentro dele, e continuar a viver no mundo bruxo parece impossível. O que fazer para preencher o vazio causado pelo fim da sua grande missão? Slash HD. Spoilers HBP. - DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING
1. Chapter 1

Olá, pessoal.

Aqui estou eu de volta com a minha segunda fic, que eu espero que vocês gostem. Não vai ser longa, e na verdade eu a escrevi mais como um exercício , uma espécie de preparação para o projeto que eu e a Mione de Avalon estamos fazendo juntas, essa sim, uma fic longa e com um tema apaixonante, que eu espero conseguir desenvolver bem. Como diz a Mione, a propaganda é a alma do negócio, e agora que já fiz meu comercial, desejo a vocês uma boa leitura. Aproveito para pedir que mandem reviews, a opinião de vocês é o meu estímulo, ok?

Beijos a todos.

* * *

Harry completara dezenove anos na véspera, e poderia dizer que jamais ganhara um presente de aniversário tão especial quanto aquele.

Depois de uma longa e árdua caminhada localizando e destruindo as horcruxes de Voldemort, estava a um passo de encarar frente a frente o bruxo que trouxera terror e escuridão para o mundo.

Se Tom, por que era assim que Harry agora pensava nele, sabia que carregava em si seu último fragmento de alma corrompida, Harry não poderia dizer. Só o que sabia é que estava ansioso como nunca pelo encontro, embora ao mesmo tempo experimentasse uma tranqüilidade e uma confiança tão plenas que se sentia completo, preparado.

É claro que não poderia afirmar que sairia vivo do esconderijo do bruxo das trevas, mas até a possibilidade da própria morte não parecia a Harry trágica, nem amedrontadora.

Toda vida tem que acabar um dia, e a morte é apenas a conseqüência de se estar vivo. Dezenove, cinqüenta e nove, cento e vinte e nove anos, não era a idade que importava, e sim a forma como esse tempo havia sido preenchido. O pensamento encheu-o da lembrança de Alvo Dumbledore, e fez com que se sentisse ainda mais fortalecido.

Ele avançou pela passagem de pedra, aberta depois que ele pagou o tributo de sangue. Novamente Dumbledore tomou forma em seu pensamento e a lembrança não lhe causou dor, apenas confiança.

Por que Tom escolhera a caverna onde estivera quando criança como seu último esconderijo era uma questão que não interessava a Harry. Isso não era importante, nem o motivo da escolha, muito menos o próprio Tom Riddle.

O que estava para acontecer parecia tão natural quanto um parto ao final dos nove meses de gestação. Simplesmente não poderia ser de outra forma.

Uma empolgação estranha tomou conta de Harry, ele não podia mais esperar.

Viu-se de repente diante do imenso lago no interior da alta caverna, e imediatamente, sua mente começou a ser invadida por sensações que não eram suas. Sentiu sua testa arder como se estivesse sendo marcada por um ferro em brasa, enquanto uma onda fortíssima de maldade e ódio o envolvia.

Sentiu medo de repente, um medo mesclado com fúria e desespero. Parou, olhando em volta, temendo que das sombras algo surgisse e pulasse sobre ele.

Respirou fortemente, tentando coordenar seus sentimentos, e como se uma luz se acendesse dentro dele, percebeu que não era seu aquele medo. Era Tom, que através do elo mental existente entre os dois projetava em sua mente e em seu coração os próprios temores.

Harry concentrou-se em expulsar da mente aquelas sensações, e percebeu que aqueles sentimentos ruins se afastavam dele, como se desfeitos por magia. Na verdade, desfeitos pela arte da Oclumência, que ele relutara tanto em aprender e que agora sabia ser fundamental para dosar a interação mental entre ele e Tom Riddle. Apenas dosar, por que o elo era importante para Harry também, através dele acessava os pensamentos e sentimentos de Tom, nos agora constantes momentos de fraqueza do bruxo. Harry quase sentiu pena ao pensar no garoto abandonado num orfanato, criado sem amor, como ele próprio o fora, mas que optara por escapar disso criando um império onde reinava como um tirano.

E como todo tirano, terminara só. Peter Petigrew , Bellatrix e Rodolfus Lestrange, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, ninguém mais estava ao seu lado. Os três primeiros, presos no ministério, estavam encerrados numa cela construída para neutralizar magia, e tinham tanto poder quanto um trouxa.

Lucius Malfoy, em Azkaban, já desistira da fidelidade a Tom, e delatava espontaneamente seus ex-companheiros e subordinados. Snape revelara-se um espião da Ordem, e suas informações tinham sido fundamentais para o desmantelamento da rede ao redor do bruxo das trevas. Os demais comensais, cérebros não pensantes, se debandaram , e muitos deles tinham sido caçados e capturados pelos aurores através das informações de Snape.

Enquanto puxava a corrente que traria à tona o barco, Harry pensou que se vencesse Tom Riddle, o bruxo chegaria ao fim de sua vida tão só quanto estivera no início dela.

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos, para fecha-los de imediato. A luz o feria, e as imagens eram apenas borrões diante dos seus olhos. Pareceu vislumbrar o rosto de Hermione, e ouviu algo que foi se tornando longínquo até desaparecer por completo, juntamente com a luz.

De outra vez, viu borrões brancos que se moviam, e uma forma indistinta coroada por uma aura vermelha. Ouviu alguns sons , e ao borrão coroado de vermelho veio se juntar outro, e mais outro, mas Harry já não podia mais suportar a luz Fechou os olhos, e tudo desapareceu em meio a brumas.

Ele sonhava com Tom Riddle, com a caverna repleta de _inferi, _com a cobra gigante erguida diante dele, ameaçadora, pronta para dar o bote. Ela se aproximou com suas presas imensas, e num movimento brusco, lançou-se sobre ele de maneira indefensável. Harry gritou, e quando deu por si, estava sentado numa cama de hospital, vendo surgirem pessoas de todos os lados por causa do seu grito.

—Harry!—Hermione levou a mão à boca, e estava olhando para ele com os olhos cheios de lágrimas—Você despertou...

Harry a olhou, confuso, mas em segundos enfermeiros e medibruxos o cercavam , fazendo com que se deitasse novamente, tomando seu pulso e sua temperatura.

Ouvia as perguntas estúpidas que lhe faziam, como por exemplo, qual era o seu nome e a sua idade, contava dedos que eram colocados diante dos seus olhos, sentia o desconforto de ter os olhos arregalados e invadidos pela luz brilhante que saía da ponta de uma varinha. Por fim, deixaram-no em paz, e bem a tempo, por que uma sonolência terrível tomou conta dele.

* * *

—E então, depois de vinte e cinco dias você despertou de repente, quando todos nós pensávamos que não fosse mais retornar do coma.—Rony encheu as mãos de feijõezinhos e começou a joga-los na boca, um a um.

—Mas você não ficou acordado nem por um minuto, olhou em volta como se não reconhecesse ninguém e voltou a dormir.—Hermione continuou o relato interrompido de Rony.—Os médicos nos disseram que daí em diante você poderia despertar a qualquer momento, e nós continuamos a nos revezar ao seu lado. Não queríamos que você acordasse e não visse ninguém conhecido por perto...

Harry estendeu a mão e apertou a de Hermione. A garota tentava ocultar as lágrimas que desciam pelo seu rosto. Rony olhou para ela , meio sem jeito, e depois continuou a falar com Harry.

—Também existia o risco de você acordar com alguma coisa esquisita, ou de perder a memória, ou algo assim. Mas você está exatamente como era antes, nada mudou...—Ele riu, enquanto Harry pensava que não era bem assim. Tinha voltado do coma no dia anterior, e nos raros momentos em que estivera só, sentia que dentro dele algo havia sido definitivamente alterado. Mas não era hora nem lugar para falar sobre isso.

—Gina tem vindo ver você todos os dias, ela deve chegar a qualquer momento...

Harry concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Gina. Agora estava livre para retomar sua vida, seu namoro com a garota que adorava. Mas sabia que algo mudara de forma brutal dentro dele depois que Tom Riddle morrera, não podia simplesmente retomar as coisas do ponto onde elas haviam parado há dois anos atrás. Esfregou os olhos, e no mesmo instante os amigos correram para saber se ele sentia algo, se queria que chamassem alguém. Harry os tranqüilizou, sorridente. Era muito bom poder contar com eles, tê-los perto de si, fazendo parte de sua vida dessa forma. Na verdade, eles eram tudo o que Harry tinha para recomeçar .

* * *

Já era tarde quando Harry olhou em volta e finalmente se deu por satisfeito. O pequeno apartamento no bairro tranqüilo da Londres trouxa lhe pareceu aconchegante e confortável. Passara as duas últimas horas colocando suas poucas coisas no lugar, e agora só queria tomar um banho e ir para a cama.

Mergulhou na banheira e sentiu o cansaço se desfazer em meio à água quente. Fechou os olhos, apreciando o momento, tentando espantar da mente a lembrança de sua despedida de Gina. Ele tinha se preparado para uma conversa difícil, mas mais uma vez ela soubera compreender sua necessidade de se encontrar antes de firmar qualquer compromisso. Harry não tinha nem desejava ter outra pessoa ao seu lado, quando sonhava com uma família era Gina quem ele via compartilhando sua vida, e ela entendeu isso. Disse que ele poderia partir, e que não importava o tempo que levasse o seu reencontro consigo mesmo, ela o esperaria. Ele se sentiu culpado, mas sabia que se dissesse a ela que não seria justo que ela deixasse de viver por causa dele, isso soaria como se ele a estivesse rejeitando Ao final, despediram-se como namorados, e ele constatou que ela ainda despertava nele as mesmas sensações de antes.

Harry não dissera aos médicos nem aos aurores sobre como se sentia realmente, mas era como se estivesse faltando um pedaço do seu eu. Hermione e Rony, únicas pessoas com quem ele se abrira, achavam que era natural essa sensação de perda que o envolvia, e o apoiaram quando ele disse que pretendia se afastar de tudo por algum tempo. Não queria o cargo no ministério que Scrimgeour lhe oferecera, não queria tomar parte na política do mundo bruxo, e principalmente, não queria mais ter sua privacidade invadida todo o tempo por jornais e revistas. Depois que vencera o duelo, todos queriam vê-lo, falar com ele, e se possível, toca-lo como se ele fosse uma divindade. Harry suspirou, cansado. Anonimato e paz, era tudo o que precisava nesse momento.

Ele estava sentado na pequena mesa da cozinha minúscula, mergulhado na leitura de um livro, e diante dele o chá esfriava na xícara intocada. Nas três semanas que se seguiram à sua mudança , ele tinha se adaptado por completo à vida e às parafernálias eletrônicas dos trouxas. Tinha um forno de microondas, geladeira e freezer , TV e vídeo, e agora era um consumidor assíduo de comida congelada.

Ele tinha deixado Edwiges na Toca, aos cuidados de Rony, e sua varinha só não fora parar no fundo do malão por que, por precaução, Harry a levava consigo sempre que saía de casa. No mundo bruxo ainda estavam acontecendo ataques isolados de seguidores de Voldemort contra aurores e funcionários do Ministério da Magia. Harry, que devia ser o alvo número um da lista deles, teve que lutar contra a insistência de Scrimgeour em enviar um auror para protege-lo, mas finalmente tinha conseguido convencer o ministro de que poderia se cuidar sozinho.

Havia uma lareira no apartamento, mas estava desabilitada para transporte e comunicação; naturalmente, o local também estava protegido por um poderoso feitiço anti-aparatação. Harry pedira a todos os amigos e conhecidos que não se comunicassem com ele usando corujas, que poderiam ser vistas pelos vizinhos e atrair a atenção deles.

Estava vivendo outra vida agora, não queria nada nem ninguém por perto que o lembrasse do mundo bruxo, exceto Hermione e Rony , que o visitavam pelo menos uma vez por semana.

Mas apesar da mudança radical de estilo de vida, a angústia e o vazio que se apoderaram dele depois que matara Tom Riddle não tinham melhorado nem um pouco.

Embora sua situação financeira fosse ótima e ele pudesse viver tranqüilamente sem precisar trabalhar, sentia a necessidade de preencher seu tempo com algo útil.

Resolveu procurar um emprego, mas descobriu depressa que para os trouxas ele era quase um analfabeto, o que o deixava fora do mercado de trabalho. Seus anos de exaustivos estudos em Hogwarts nem podiam ser mencionados, naturalmente. Então, se matriculou num curso intensivo de formação escolar para adultos, por sugestão de Hermione, e quando não estava tendo aula, passava todo o tempo lendo seus livros e apostilas. Isso mantinha sua mente ocupada, e lhe trazia o esquecimento que buscava.

_Mrs. Dalloway_, livro de Virgínia Woolf que seria o tema de seu trabalho no curso, o absorvia tão completamente que ele estremeceu quando o interfone tocou. Atendeu e autorizou a subida de Hermione e Rony, estranhando o fato dos amigos o procurarem tão cedo.

Deixou o livro sobre a mesa da cozinha e foi para a sala, para esperar pelos dois na porta. Adorava ver a careta de Rony quando ele saía do elevador, reclamando que seu estômago tinha despencado no chão durante a subida.

Logo que os viu, notou que algo tinha acontecido, embora Hermione mantivesse o mesmo sorriso, e Rony fizesse suas piadinhas sobre o elevador. Harry mandou que entrassem, e Rony logo se acomodou no seu lugar predileto, um grande e macio puff que ficava diante do aparelho de TV. O ruivo pegou o controle remoto, mas Hermione, muito séria, tirou-o das mãos dele.

Harry, rindo da cara de desapontamento do amigo foi se sentar no sofá ao lado de Hermione, que de repente o encarou.

—Tentaram matar Lucius Malfoy em Azkaban, ele escapou por um triz, mas está bastante ferido. Ao mesmo tempo, um grupo de ex-comensais invadiu a mansão da família e destruiu quase tudo por lá. Narcissa Malfoy está no Saint Mungus, em estado grave, e Draco está desaparecido.

Harry olhou para a amiga, e passou a língua pelos lábios.

—Bem, nós todos sabíamos que a qualquer tempo poderiam tentar algo contra Malfoy e sua família, afinal, ele mudou de lado antes da queda de Voldemort. Eu compreendo que isso é desagradável, mas...

Na verdade, Harry não entendia o motivo da seriedade de Hermione. Lucius era um traidor covarde, era certo que tentariam pega-lo. Atacar a família do alvo era traço característico do grupo do qual ele tinha feito parte, portanto, nada mais natural do que esse ataque. No entanto, Hermione continuava a fita-lo em silêncio, parecendo muito aflita.

—E o que mais aconteceu, Hermione?

Ela olhou para Rony, parecendo buscar a ajuda dele, mas o ruivo desviou o olhar, perdendo-se na contemplação dos desenhos do tapete.

—Ainda não aconteceu mais nada, mas todos nós tememos que eles encontrem você. Eles conseguiram invadir Azkaban, Harry. Pode imaginar isso?

Harry se remexeu, sentindo um leve incômodo. Tivera trabalho demais para convencer a todos de que estaria bem, não queria ter que recomeçar a discutir, argumentar, tentar provar que era capaz de se proteger sozinho.

—Hermione, eles tem mais motivos para se vingar de Lucius do que de mim. Eu sempre fui perseguido, e sempre consegui sobreviver. Não sou mais visto no mundo bruxo, ninguém além de vocês conhece o meu endereço, e com as medidas de precaução que vocês adotam para vir me visitar, duvido que algum deles me encontre aqui. É sério, você está se preocupando sem motivos.

A garota o olhou, balançando a cabeça daquela maneira que, Harry sabia bem, revelava que ela estava determinada a convencê-lo a qualquer custo.

—Você está isolado aqui, Harry. Sua única proteção real é o desconhecimento do seu paradeiro, mas muitos comensais também vieram se esconder dos aurores entre os trouxas. E se um acaso infeliz colocar um deles no seu caminho? Se te descobrirem, você vai estar sozinho, vai ser pego desprevenido. Você precisa voltar, Harry, pelo menos até que esses lunáticos tenham sido capturados..

Harry suspirou, e segurou as mãos de Hermione entre as suas.

—Eu não estaria mais protegido lá do que estou aqui, Mione, é sério. Acho até que me torno um alvo mais fácil no mundo bruxo. Tenho os meus feitiços protetores, carrego sempre a varinha comigo, e evito andar pelas ruas. Só saio para ir ao curso, e faço isso na maior parte das vezes de taxi. Acredite, eles tem muito menos chance de me encontrar aqui do que lá...

Rony se remexeu no puff, mas estava claro que ele não pretendia se manifestar, o que Harry lamentou. Gostaria que o amigo o ajudasse a argumentar, mas algo lhe dizia que se o ruivo não viera em sua defesa, muito provavelmente concordava com Hermione.

—Harry, a mãe de Rony não tem dormido direito desde que você veio para cá. Ela se preocupa muito, e sente sua falta. Todos nós sentimos...

Harry suspirou, depois aproximou o rosto do da amiga e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha.

—Eu sinto muito, Mione. Se eu pudesse, estaria lá com vocês, mas não posso. Quero que diga à Sra. Weasley que eu estou começando a ficar bem, e que quando isso acontecer, sei lá, talvez eu volte. Mas por enquanto, não posso suportar a idéia de rever algumas pessoas e lugares. Eu preciso desse tempo, preciso me manter afastado por enquanto.—A garota abriu a boca para falar, mas ele colocou um dedo sobre os seus lábios— Por favor, não diga mais nada. Sua insistência não vai me fazer bem...

Foi a vez de Hermione suspirar profundamente, antes de balançar a cabeça em concordância.

—Está bem. Está bem, eu não vou mais falar sobre isso.—Sorriu.—Por hoje.

Harry sorriu em resposta, e se levantou do sofá.

—Vou preparar um chá para nós.—Ouviu o _Yeah! _de Rony, que de um salto, pegou o controle remoto e ligou a TV. Hermione disse que ia ajuda-lo a preparar o chá e foi com ele para a cozinha.

* * *

Harry estava mergulhado na banheira de água quente, envolto em espuma . O óleo de banho, que ele jamais havia experimentado durante o tempo em que vivera com os Dursley, tinha um cheiro bom, que ajudava a acalmar. Enquanto deixava a mente divagar , ele sentia sua tensão se dissipando lentamente. Apoiou a cabeça na lateral da banheira e fechou os olhos, simplesmente usufruindo do momento de relaxamento. Ficou assim por vários minutos, até que de repente pareceu ouvir um ruído. Abriu os olhos, sentindo seus músculos se retesarem. Levantou-se e saiu da banheira, com o corpo coberto de espuma. Seguiu até o quarto, pegou a varinha ao lado da cama e ficou imóvel, no escuro, como um gato em alerta, mirando a porta.

Esperou por algum tempo, e nada aconteceu. Sentiu o vento fresco da noite em seu corpo úmido, mas não se importou. Cuidadosamente, avançou até a porta. Respirou fundo, e num movimento brusco, abriu-a e avançou pela sala, a varinha em punho apontada para a frente. Nada.

Ele olhou em volta, se ouvira um ruído, tinha que haver alguma coisa. E então, viu a cortina esvoaçando em direção à mesinha de canto, onde havia uma pequena estatueta tombada. Respirou aliviado.

Caminhou até a mesinha e recolocou a estatueta de pé. Simbolizava Eros, o deus do amor, e fora um presente de Gina para a nova casa. Harry sorriu, e depois de fechar a janela, voltou ao banheiro. Sentia agora o sabão grudado em seu corpo, e entrou no chuveiro para se enxaguar.

Terminou o banho e foi para a cama, mas o efeito relaxante do banho de espuma tinha acabado, definitivamente. Ele se virou para o outro lado e tentou não pensar no ataque à mansão Malfoy, na tentativa de assassinato de Lucius, e no desaparecimento de Draco, mas foi inútil.

Depois de se revirar na cama por algum tempo, decidiu se levantar e assistir TV. Mas longe de lhe trazer sono, os programas o estavam irritando ainda mais. Resolveu beber alguma coisa, pensou num chá, mas não se sentiu animado a preparar. Precisava de uma dose de qualquer bebida forte, algo para aliviar essa tensão que tinha se apoderado dele com a queda da estatueta. Então, vestiu-se e deixou o apartamento.

Lá embaixo, pegou um taxi que passava e deu o endereço do sofisticado bar que já tinha visto várias vezes a caminho do curso. Devia ser um local caro, parecia reservado, ideal para tomar um ou dois drinques e fazer uma horinha até o sono chegar.

Acomodou-se no balcão, pediu o barman que lhe servisse uma dose de whisky e ficou ali, saboreando a forte bebida trouxa. O ambiente era requintado e agradável, e Harry sentiu-se bem. Tomou a segunda dose, e começou a sentir uma leveza e sonolência maravilhosas. Pediu a conta e deixou o bar. Tomou um taxi de volta para casa, e mal se deitou, pegou no sono.

Despertou na manhã seguinte sentindo a boca seca e a cabeça dolorida.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco estava sentado no chão, sentindo a frieza da parede de pedra contra as suas costas. Estava escuro, não havia nenhuma abertura por onde a claridade externa pudesse penetrar, mas ele era capaz de ver as grades que o mantinham aprisionado, o colchonete fino onde dormia, o canto da pequena cela reservado para as suas necessidades fisiológicas.

Estava na direção exata da porta, era nesse lugar que passava quase a maior parte do tempo. Observava-a atentamente, como sempre. Por ela entrava, algumas vezes por dia, sempre no mesmo horário, o homem encapuzado e silencioso que trazia comida e água, limpava o "banheiro" no canto da cela com um movimento de varinha e depois desaparecia até a hora da próxima refeição. Ele caminhava arrastando os pés e não pronunciava uma palavra sequer, todos os feitiços que fazia eram não verbais. Jamais olhava diretamente para Draco, e isso levava o loiro a pensar que ele tinha medo de ser reconhecido, o que era um bom sinal. Se pretendessem mata-lo, não se importariam que ele visse seus rostos.

Sim, eles. Eram dois, o mais baixo e magro presente diariamente, vigiando e mantendo vivo o prisioneiro. O segundo homem, mais alto e de compleição sólida e volumosa, só tinha estado lá uma vez. Ele olhou Draco de longe, o capuz encobrindo totalmente seu rosto. Quando percebeu que o loiro o encarava fixamente, tratou de se colocar fora de suas vistas. Foi quase divertido.

Mas agora a paciência de Draco começava a acabar. A angústia pela falta de notícias dos pais, especialmente de sua mãe, estava presente todo o tempo. Ninguém respondia às suas perguntas, era como se não o ouvissem.

Já tinham se passado nove dias desde o ataque à mansão Malfoy. Draco já se cansara de repassar mentalmente os acontecimentos daquela manhã, quando ainda à mesa do café, ele e a mãe haviam sido surpreendidos pela invasão dos comensais. Tinha sido tudo tão rápido que ele mal pudera perceber o que acontecia. Amaldiçoou-se por não ter sido ágil o bastante para impedir que sua mãe fosse atingida pelo feitiço que a fez voar para longe da mesa. Ele tinha se levantado e estava apontando a varinha para o comensal que acertara Narcissa quando sentiu uma dor aguda nas costas, e tudo à sua volta desapareceu. Despertou na cela escura e fria.

Draco vivera muitas coisas durante seu curto período como comensal, conhecia as regras de cativeiro, a técnica usada em cada ocasião, de acordo com o que se almejava do prisioneiro. Mas o comportamento dos seus guardiões era absolutamente atípico.

Ele sabia que se a idéia fosse excuta-lo por vingança contra Lucius, teriam feito isso de imediato. Manter um prisioneiro era arriscado demais, por isso só em casos de extrema necessidade isso costumava ser feito. Bem, se não o tinham executado, certamente desejavam algo em troca dele. Dinheiro? Draco não acreditava, apesar de sua família ter muito mais dinheiro do que poderia gastar nas próximas duas gerações. Algum tipo de barganha? Dificilmente, pois a posição de Lucius era de fragilidade no momento, e fora dinheiro, não tinha nada a oferecer, por enquanto. Narcissa não negociava, não influenciava, não coagia.

Draco não tinha nenhuma informação a oferecer em troca de sua liberdade, da mesma forma que seu pai e sua mãe também não tinham. Era exasperador pensar e repensar e voltar à estaca zero sem ter uma pista sequer do que poderia lhe acontecer. Cansou-se de olhar para a pesada porta de madeira, sabia que ainda faltavam algumas horas para que o seu carcereiro lhe trouxesse o jantar. Então, foi se deitar, olhando o teto e pensando em tudo o que tinha lhe acontecido desde que recebera a marca negra.

Era estranho lembrar que chegara a sentir empolgação por ter sido escolhido pelo Lorde para ser um de seus comensais. Até mesmo quando recebeu as ordens relacionadas a Dumbledore, Draco se entusiasmou. Era a sua chance, ao mesmo tempo que protegia a família, ganhava uma posição de destaque entre os comensais, desbancando até mesmo Snape, em quem o Lorde confiava o máximo que sua natureza desconfiada permitia. Mas Draco também esperava mostrar a seu pai seu valor, fazer com que ele o respeitasse e aprovasse, finalmente.

Seu sexto ano em Hogwarts tinha sido o pior de sua vida escolar. Só estudava o suficiente para seguir adiante, tinha que manter as aparências, embora todos os professores tivessem estranhado sua mudança. Até Snape, que sabia muito bem o que se passava com ele, exigia de Draco boas notas e deveres completos, o que o irritava. Como um comensal, Snape tinha que compreender que matar Dumbledore exigiria muito do tempo e raciocínio de qualquer um, e pelo Lorde, ele tinha o dever de aliviar as coisas para que o plano pudesse dar certo.

Mas não, ao invés disso lhe dava detenções, tirava seus pontos , mandava chama-lo para conversar em seu escritório. Perda de tempo, desgaste desnecessário.

Draco suspirou, mirando o teto enquanto pensava em toda a angústia e desespero que vivera naquele ano, vendo cada uma das suas tentativas fracassar, sem conseguir ter uma boa idéia para executar as ordens do Lorde, temendo pela própria vida, além da de seu pai e sua mãe, vendo o tempo caminhar implacável. Naqueles dias, quando a aflição se avolumava insuportavelmente dentro dele, só conseguia desabafar com o fantasma. Era estranho, mas não se sentia diminuído por chorar e aliviar um pouco da dor que o sufocava diante dela.

Ele nem se importava mais com o Potter-perfeito. Depois que conhecera de perto o Lorde das Trevas, tremendo em seu poder, sabia que o garoto-que-todos-paparicavam estava com seus dias contados. Afinal, como Potter poderia sobreviver a tamanha força, a tanto conhecimento da Arte antiga e poderosa?

Então, tinha conseguido consertar o Armário Sumidouro da Sala Precisa. Impossível descrever o que sentiu, toda a euforia, toda a emoção de ver para si e sua família um futuro de honras e glória. Recebeu os comensais e os guiou pelos corredores de Hogwarts como se estivesse em sua casa, recepcionando amigos.

Parecia que todos os seus passos tinham sido ensaiados, as coisas corriam bem demais, até o momento em que Dumbledore surgiu na torre de Astronomia.

Ali, naqueles minutos que antecederam o desenlace da situação, Draco sentiu que não teria forças para cumprir as ordens de Voldemort. Olhar dentro dos olhos azuis de Dumbledore nunca fora tão terrível. Ali estava todo o conhecimento de si mesmo que ele sempre buscara. Ali estava também a esperança, a possibilidade das coisas virem a dar certo. Enquanto mirava o velho e ouvia suas palavras, Draco pensou que , afinal, talvez Potter fosse vencer essa luta. E a consciência de que estava, junto com sua família, do lado errado da guerra acabou de neutralizar sua ação.

Assistiu à chegada dos comensais acompanhados do Lobo Greyback, viu Snape surgir, e quase desabou quando o viu executar simples e friamente o velho diretor. Naquele momento Draco percebeu que jamais poderia ser um deles, ao mesmo tempo em que se dava conta de que era tarde demais para mudar de lado.

Depois da fuga de Hogwarts, começou para ele um período negro e angustiante. Os comensais que estiveram presentes à invasão da escola não pouparam detalhes sobre o seu fracasso, e Draco compreendeu que estava ali à espera apenas do momento em que o Lorde desse a ordem para a sua execução. Draco sabia que Snape agora tinha tanta força e influência com o Lorde como nenhum outro tivera. Mas nem pelo voto perpétuo que ele fizera com Narcissa, poderia salvar Draco das garras de Voldemort. Parecia o fim, para ele e todo o clã dos Malfoy.

No entanto, a ordem para a sua execução não chegava. Draco abria os olhos a cada manhã com a expectativa de morrer, e quando ia se deitar, agradecia a Merlin por ter sobrevivido mais um dia. É claro que o torturavam e se divertiam com ele, levando-o a um grau de padecimento físico quase insuportável. Mas o pior era o terror psicológico. Seu sofrimento era atroz, lamentava-se mil vezes pela marca negra em seu braço, lamentava-se por não ter procurado a ajuda de Dumbledore quando ainda podia, lamentava acima de tudo não ter aceitado a última oferta que o diretor lhe fizera, momentos antes de sua morte.

E então, ao final de um dia em que tinha sido especialmente torturado, Draco recebeu a visita de Snape em sua cela. Entrou em pânico ao ver o bruxo se aproximar, com uma expressão medonha no rosto. Encolhido num canto, Draco esperou que o ex-professor sacasse a varinha e o executasse tão friamente quanto fizera com Dumbledore na Torre de Astronomia, mas para sua surpresa e alívio, o outro conjurou uma cadeira e sentou-se calmamente diante dele.

Então disse que, apesar do fracasso em sua primeira missão, o Lorde Negro iria lhe dar uma segunda oportunidade. A guerra estava começando a ficar mais acirrada, e com isso, o consumo de poções curativas vinha aumentando. Preparar as poções mais utilizadas pelos comensais seria a sua missão do dia seguinte em diante. Draco concordou depressa, enquanto ouvia Snape dizer que além disso, ele auxiliaria Petigrew no trato dos prisioneiros do Lorde. Snape se levantou sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, e só quando se aproximava da porta, virou-se e olhou novamente para Draco.

—Você sabe que eu e sua mãe fizemos um voto onde eu me comprometia a proteger você em sua missão, se preciso com minha própria vida, não sabe? Pois bem, o fim da missão selou o fim do voto. Você está por sua própria conta agora, portanto, não falhe, não cometa nem o mais inofensivo dos erros, se quiser viver.

Draco engoliu em seco enquanto observava Snape ir embora.

O que se seguiu depois podia ser resumido em poucas palavras. Ele trabalhava mais do que um elfo doméstico, preparando poções e ungüentos para o consumo dos seguidores do Lorde. Levantava muito cedo e ia se deitar muito tarde, sempre. Tratavam-no como se fosse um lixo, sem nenhum respeito pela sua linhagem ou pela dedicação de sua família a Voldemort. Tinha que ajudar Petigrew em suas tarefas diárias também, e isso incluía os cuidados com a cobra de estimação do Lorde.

Mas o que ele realmente detestava eram os encontros freqüentes entre os comensais, que, dependendo do fracasso ou sucesso dos empreendimentos do dia, podiam apresentar um humor virulento e agressivo ou uma excitação e alegria esfuziantes. Draco não poderia determinar o que era pior, se ser chutado, enfeitiçado, azarado de todas as formas possíveis enquanto eles extravasavam sua frustração, ou participar como um brinquedo das festas promovidas para comemorar suas vitórias. Definitivamente, não eram festas divertidas para ele.

Lembrava-se de uma, em particular, em que comemoravam um ataque bem sucedido a um alto funcionário do Ministério, de quem tinham conseguido arrancar informações valiosas antes de enlouquecer o homem com uma sessão interminável de Cruciatus. Lestrange, o marido de sua tia, tinha resolvido brincar um pouco com Draco no seu quarto, e o loiro, que esperava por algum protesto de Bellatrix, viu estarrecido que ela, apesar de parecer não gostar da idéia, simplesmente recomendou que o marido não se empolgasse e o ferisse gravemente, afinal o Lorde vinha apreciando bastante os serviços que Draco prestava.

_Ela era a irmã de sua mãe_. Enquanto sofria com a brutalidade de Lestrange, Draco se perguntou se ele seria tão inábil assim com a esposa também. Desejou que sim, que a tia que agora odiava tivesse passado por muito desconforto e dor nos momentos de intimidade com o marido, a mesma dor que ele sentia agora, acompanhada de ódio e vergonha por ter que se comportar como se estivesse gostando, pois era assim que Lestrange queria.

Mais tarde, enquanto se limpava no quarto em que dormia, Draco ainda sentia o rosto queimar de humilhação e raiva, apesar de não ter sido a primeira vez em que terminara a noite na cama de um dos comensais. O fato de ter acontecido com Lestrange, e a frieza e indiferença da tia em relação a ele é que tinham sido o diferencial. Desse dia em diante, ele mudou. Sentiu que tinha amadurecido o bastante para fazer a sua própria escolha, e decidiu que não queria que Voldemort saísse vitorioso da guerra. O tempo passava, e enquanto trabalhava como um escravo, Draco ia se situando em relação aos acontecimentos da guerra. Observava tudo, conversava com prisioneiros e comensais, conseguia pequenas mas valiosas informações. Apesar das ações ensandecidas dos seguidores do Lorde, era o outro lado que vinha, pouco a pouco, ganhando terreno. Então Draco decidiu que era o momento de começar a planejar sua fuga, e passava todo o tempo livre que tinha arquitetando seu plano, esperando a oportunidade certa para coloca-lo em prática.

Pouco mais de mês depois, Draco viu surgir o momento pelo qual vinha esperando, ansioso. Uma ofensiva comensal planejada cuidadosamente tinha terminado numa quase catástrofe. Vários deles estavam feridos, alguns gravemente, mas a pior notícia para o Lorde foi a prisão de Bellatrix. Seu marido, que tinha tentado liberta-la, quase tinha sido preso também, e Snape era um dos feridos. Foi uma noite terrível, não havia poção suficiente para todos, e Draco trabalhou como um louco, preparando tudo sozinho. Voldemort estava possesso, e isso era o que realmente atemorizava a todos. Ninguém se animava sequer a descontar a raiva em Draco, e o loiro, deixado em paz, conseguiu adulterar a poção energética que preparara, adicionando ingredientes que a transformaram num poderoso sonífero. Ministrou a poção a todos os que não estavam gravemente feridos, e esperou pelo efeito para iniciar sua fuga. Viu Amico despencar no velho sofá, com os olhos vermelhos e quase se fechando de sono, e sentiu que era a hora. Com a desculpa de ir buscar mais poção, seguiu para o fundo da casa que servia de esconderijo para os comensais, e em seguida rumou para o aposento em que Lestrange dormia com a mulher, único que possuía uma janela que abria o suficiente para que seu corpo passasse. Subiu no parapeito, passou uma das pernas para fora, e quando ia passar o resto do corpo, ouviu a voz de Snape às suas costas. Pálido e ferido, o professor o encarava, a varinha firmemente apontada em sua direção.

—O que você colocou na poção?

Draco engoliu em seco. Não poderia escapar, Snape o atingiria pelas costas com a maior facilidade. Sentindo que ficava tão pálido quanto o ex-professor, respondeu, inseguro.

—Eu...adicionei um pouco mais de asfódelo, e também coloquei extrato de raiz de ...

O outro o interrompeu com um gesto seco.

—Um sonífero, apenas?—Draco fez um sinal com a cabeça, concordando. O professor cravou nele os olhos escuros, agora cercados de pequenos vincos, em quantidade muito maior do que quando ele lecionava em Hogwarts.

—Está bem. Se conseguir sobreviver, procure por Lupin no Cabeça de Javali. Se for apanhado, não mencione essa nossa conversa, ou eu o matarei pessoalmente, depois de provar para o Lorde que você é um lunático. Entendeu o que eu disse? Não vá para a sua casa, nem para nenhum outro lugar. Vá até o Cabeça de Javali e espere por Lupin, ele passa lá todas as noites.

A surpresa mantinha Draco mudo, o loiro teve dificuldade em fazer a voz sair para responder a Snape, que queria saber onde tinha mais da poção adulterada. Ele também ia beber, para que não levantar suspeitas. Draco conseguiu responder, e sem esperar mais, passou pela janela e saltou, caindo no chão coberto de grama alta. Sentiu uma pontada no tornozelo, mas ignorou a dor. Correu em direção à cerca e pulou para o outro lado, aparatando imediatamente.

Sua fuga pareceu tão simples que ele lamentou ter esperado tanto para tomar a iniciativa. Fácil demais. Mas então, perguntou-se se teria sido assim tão fácil sem a ajuda de Snape. Estava claro para ele que o ex-professor estava fazendo jogo duplo, e também que ele estava encarregado pessoalmente de vigia-lo, ou não o teria encontrado tão depressa, no momento da fuga. Na verdade, Draco só tinha conseguido escapar graças a Snape, e nem queria pensar no que estaria acontecendo no esconderijo naquele momento.

Passou todo o dia seguinte escondido na floresta de Hogwarts, com fome e em pânico. Nunca um dia lhe pareceu tão longo, e quando finalmente o sol começou a se por, sentiu um alívio enorme. Esperou que as sombras cobrissem a floresta antes de se aventurar a deixa-la, e surgiu diante do Cabeça de Javali logo depois do anoitecer. Não podia simplesmente entrar e sentar numa mesa, teve que se manter escondido do lado de fora e esperar pacientemente, apesar do estômago roncar furioso, e da sensação de medo e cansaço. Por volta de oito da noite, viu o magro e roto ex-professor se aproximar da entrada do bar, e correu até ele. Depois de uma rápida troca de palavras, Lupin disse que o levaria para um local seguro.

Ele esteve na casa embolorada que agora pertencia a Potter durante algumas semanas, mas não chegou a ver o dono da casa enquanto esteve lá. Depois foi levado, junto com Narcissa, para uma espelunca numa cidadezinha perdida no interior. Passaram lá o tempo suficiente para assistir a Ordem acumular vitórias. Ouviu falar sobre as horcruxes e a luta de Potter para encontra-las e destruí-las, e soube que seu pai, de Azkaban, tinha começado a colaborar com os oponentes do Lorde, inclusive, passando a Potter uma informação que acabou levando o garoto-de-ouro a localizar umas das tais horcruxes. Não que o pai soubesse qualquer coisa sobre elas, ele só indicou alguns locais em que o Lorde ordenava que passassem periodicamente, verificando através de magia se alguém tinha tido acesso a eles.

Draco, que já tinha adorado a notícia da prisão de Bellatrix, exultou quando soube que tinham pego Lestrange. Assim, de derrota em derrota, o cerco foi se fechando em torno do bruxo das trevas, e Draco e sua mãe puderam voltar para a mansão, levando uma vida quase normal.

O fim de Voldemort não surpreendeu a ninguém, a não ser aos idiotas que ainda o seguiam. Draco e a mãe fizeram uma pequena comemoração nessa noite, mas não foi à queda do bruxo que brindaram. Coincidentemente, foi nesse dia que souberam que o ministério estava encaminhando um pedido de indulto para Lucius, e se tudo corresse bem, ele deixaria Azkaban em três meses.

Assim, com a vida prestes a se organizar permanentemente, os Malfoy não esperavam pelo ataque que sofreram. Draco suspirou longamente, olhando para o teto. Quando tudo parecia bem, quando faltava tão pouco tempo para Lucius deixar a prisão, seu mundo mergulhara outra vez nas trevas. Não sabia se o pai e a mãe ainda estavam vivos, não sabia por que estava preso há nove dias, não sabia quem poderia estar por trás de tudo aquilo. Só o que Draco podia dizer é que se sentia esgotado. E para piorar, o seu carcereiro escolhera justamente esse dia para atrasar com o jantar.

Ah, sim, só quem está preso sabe o valor dos acontecimentos rotineiros. Uma luz que não se acende, um som que não se ouve, um banho ou uma refeição que não acontece, tudo isso faz o mundo do prisioneiro mergulhar no caos. Draco se lembrou do tempo em que era carcereiro de Voldemort, e do quanto desprezava o desespero dos presos submetidos à tortura da quebra da rotina. Agora, quando sentia a inquietação tomar conta de seu ser, podia compreendê-los.

Seu jantar finalmente chegou, e Draco conteve o impulso de perguntar o que havia acontecido. Em primeiro lugar por que sabia que não obteria resposta, e depois para não demonstrar seu abalo pelo atraso. Ele terminou de comer e passou o prato e os talheres pelo vão existente num dos cantos da grade, feito com essa finalidade. Observou o homem recolher tudo para depois se afastar em silêncio, arrastando os pés. Foi para a cama, a cabeça cheia de dúvidas e preocupações.

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos. Pela intensidade da escuridão, calculou que ainda levaria no mínimo uma hora para o dia amanhecer. Seu décimo sétimo dia de cativeiro, dia de tomar banho. O pensamento o alegrou. Tomava um banho a cada dois dias, sempre de mangueira, conjurada pelo bruxo-carcereiro, logo depois do café. Draco se despia e ia para o lado do "banheiro", que o bruxo já havia limpado, levando o sabonete que o homem passava pelo vão da comida. A água era boa, quente, e a sensação deliciosa. Quando terminava, o homem o secava com um feitiço, fazia a mangueira desaparecer e ia embora. Draco voltava a se sentir gente nos dias de banho.

Draco ouviu o barulho da porta se abrindo e sentiu imediatamente o cheiro de ovos com bacon. Instantes depois o carcereiro passava o prato pelo vão, acompanhado do copo de suco de abóbora, e o sabonete. Draco comeu com apetite, enquanto o guardião ia limpar os dejetos. Quando terminou de comer, o loiro passou de volta o prato e o copo vazios, depois se despiu e deixou as roupas sobre o colchonete, seguindo para o "banheiro".

Tomou seu banho, lavando bem os cabelos. O bruxo o secou, depois de fazer a mangueira desaparecer, e recolheu a louça. Saiu com seu clássico arrastar de pés, enquanto Draco se vestia, sonhando com roupas limpas e perfumadas.

Penteava seus cabelos com os dedos quando ouviu um ruído estranho, abafado pela distância. Parou o que fazia e ficou em alerta. Então, um novo ruído, dessa vez mais forte. Ouviu passos apressados, gritos, e o som de coisas se quebrando. Sentiu seu coração acelerar. O que poderia ser aquilo? O tumulto continuava, e Draco, com o rosto colado à grade, tentava compreender o que se passava lá em cima. Os sons foram diminuindo, e então a porta se abriu, dando passagem para um homem negro, que Draco vira de relance algumas vezes durante o tempo em que passara na casa de Potter.

—Ele está aqui embaixo!—Ele gritou para a porta, e um segundo depois, Remus Lupin passava pela porta, correndo na direção da cela, a varinha em punho.

—Você está bem, Draco?

O loiro se adiantou, ansioso.

—Me tira daqui!—Ele mal podia acreditar que tinha sido encontrado, que poderia enfim ter notícias de Narcissa e Lucius.—Onde estão os meus pais?

Lupin sorriu, e pedindo a Draco que se afastasse, mirou a fechadura da cela e lançou um feitiço que abriu a porta. Draco correu para fora, sob o olhar indiferente do negro. Lupin disse a ele que tanto Narcissa quanto Lucius estavam praticamente recuperados, e que Draco iria vê-los em breve. O loiro, que não desejava nada além de sair depressa dali, mal respondeu, correndo pelas escadas, com os outros dois em seu encalço. Quando chegou ao andar de cima, percebeu que estivera aprisionado num porão, e que a sala que dava acesso a ele estava praticamente vazia, contendo apenas um velho sofá, certamente o local onde o seu carcereiro descansava. Lupin e o homem negro estavam parados ao seu lado.

—Havia um homem, na verdade eram dois, vocês os pegaram?

—Sim, não se preocupe.—Lupin desviou o olhar, olhando em volta.—Vamos para o ministério, temos que examinar você, e também lhe fazer algumas perguntas...

—Onde está ele? Era magro, baixo, ficava aqui o tempo todo. Vocês o prenderam?

O negro o olhou.

—Remus já disse que sim. Vamos logo, não podemos ficar a vida toda aqui.

Draco o olhou, surpreso com a impaciência que percebeu no tom do homem negro.

—Eu queria saber quem ele é. Ele não se parecia com nenhum dos comensais que eu conheci.

Lupin olhou para ele, e Draco sentiu que o negro também o encarava.

—Você viu o rosto dele?

—Não, ele sempre usava o capuz puxado para a frente, e nem me olhava diretamente, mas sei pelo jeito de andar, pela estrutura do corpo, que nunca o vi entre os comensais.

O negro fez uma cara de quem estava começando a se aborrecer.—Você não pode pretender conhecer todos os ex-seguidores de.. do..—pareceu engasgar.

—Voldemort.—disse Draco, num tom de desafio.—E eu não disse que conheço todos, só que este não fazia parte do grupo mais próximo do Lorde.

—Sei, o grupinho seleto, das tradicionais famílias de sangue puro e anos de conspiração e traição...

Draco ia rebater a alfinetada quando Lupin se interpôs entre os dois.

—Vamos parar com isso agora mesmo. Draco, vou levar você comigo. Kingsley, você conduz o prisioneiro.

O negro, Kingsley, e agora que ouvira o primeiro nome Draco se lembrava de ter ouvido alguém chama-lo de Shark, ou qualquer coisa parecida, deixou a sala sem proferir nenhuma palavra. Draco pensou em insistir com Lupin para deixa-lo ver o prisioneiro, mas o lobisomem já se encontrava diante da lareira da sala, pronto para seguir para o ministério. O loiro deu de ombros e o seguiu. Estava livre, isso era o principal, então, que importância poderiam ter os seus raptores? Mas no fundo, sabia que não descansaria enquanto não visse os rostos deles.

* * *

Bom, pessoal, aí foi o segundo capítulo. Eu demorei um pouquinho mais do que pretendia para postar, mas ando muito ocupada com meu estágio e com o cursinho, então só agora deu pra atualizar.

Quero agradecer a todos que estão lendo, espero que tenham paciência para ir até o final, a fic vai ser curtinha. Bom, acho que é só. Beijos, e até o próximo capítulo...

**Mione de Avalon:** Muito obrigada mesmo, você é um amor, como sempre.

Quanto ao Harry cheirosinho, quem não gosta, não é mesmo? Até o Draco, que de bobo não tem nada...hahahaha. Ah, mas nem eu gostei dessa onda dos congelados do Harry.. vamos ver se nos próximos capítulos isso muda, né?

Sobre Mrs. Dalloway, leia sim, eu recomendo.

Beijos, minha linda, e obrigada por tudo!!

PS: Ansiosa pela sua chegada pra gente caminhar com a fic... 

**Ana Paula:** Olá, Ana.

Que bom que você gostou, fiquei super feliz. Continue lendo, e me diga o que está achando, ok?

Beijos!!

**Amélia:** Oi, Amélia.

Para variar, suas reviews me enchem de alegria e também de medo de decepcionar...hehe

Obrigada pelo estímulo, eu bem que estava precisando. Prometo fazer o meu melhor, e espero conseguir atender à sua expectativa.

Muito obrigada mesmo pelo seu carinho, você nem imagina o quanto isso é importante para mim. Beijos, linda...

**Sy .P:** Hahaha... você viu, né, o pobre bem à vontade no seu banhinho de espuma, e ouve um barulho... ficou meio "filme de terror", mas não passou de susto. Espero que você continue lendo a fic, e que goste.

Beijos e obrigada.


	3. Chapter 3

Oi, pessoas...aqui estou eu de volta, depois de cinco anos (ufa!) para postar o terceiro capítulo da fic. Antes que me chamem de louca, vou explicar: eu fiquei de coração partido com o rumo que as coisas tomaram no HBP e perdi o pique. Então, fiquei longe esse tempão, mas agora voltei e resolvi continuar. Vocês vão encontrar quase um AU, pois Lupin e Moody estão vivos, assim como muita gente. Mas, a boa notícia é que praticamente terminei a fic, e vou postar à medida em que minha beta aprontar os capítulos. Obrigada por tudo, e me digam se estiver muito ruim, eu tô enferrujada...

Beijos...

A sala estava repleta de pessoas desconhecidas para Draco. Estava no Saint Mungus, e acabara de ver seu pai e sua mãe. Agora, esperava o início da reunião onde seria discutido o destino imediato de sua família. Lupin, o único que era gentil e educado com ele, não tinha voltado ainda desde que o deixara no quarto de Narcissa. Não que Draco se importasse com a animosidade velada que os demais nem tentavam disfarçar. Estava apenas cansado, queria ir logo para a sua casa, se limpar de vez daquele cativeiro onde nem mesmo podia tomar banho todos os dias. Ele não sabia o que os homens do ministério esperavam para libera-lo, deviam levar em conta que acabara de ser libertado e precisava descansar. Os pais, ele já sabia, deveriam demorar ainda uma semana no hospital, em parte para concluírem o tratamento, mas também por uma questão de segurança. Draco desejava apenas que seus pais pudessem estar tranquilos e seguros, independente de onde fosse esse lugar.

A porta se abriu e por ela entrou o estropiado Moody, de quem Draco tinha péssimas lembranças, ainda que o Moody da ocasião não passasse de um comensal cumprindo ordens de Voldemort. Voldemort. Agora era só um nome para Draco, mas a idéia do bruxo recentemente morto ainda mexia com a imaginação das pessoas, mesmo aquelas que tinham se empenhado em derrota-lo. O Moody verdadeiro claudicou até alcançar o lugar designado para ele na mesa, e depois de se sentar anunciou que tinha más notícias. Todos os olhares se voltaram para o bruxo que, depois de limpar a garganta, disse que o comensal que mantivera Draco no cativeiro tinha ferido Shacklebolt e conseguido escapar.

Um murmúrio percorreu a sala, e o bruxo teve que pedir silêncio para continuar a falar. Estavam de volta à estaca zero. Os autores dos atentados contra ex-comensais e aurores estavam à solta. Toda a precaução se fazia necessária até que fossem localizados, o Ministro estava pessoalmente empenhado nisso.

Draco olhou para o homem que agora mantinha o olho giratório fixo nele. Ergueu a mão, pedindo licença para falar, e depois do consentimento de Moody, dirigiu-se a ele.

—Eu poderia reconhecer aquele homem, embora nunca tenha visto o seu rosto. Na verdade, ele não parecia um comensal. A linha de conduta dos seguidores de Voldemort era bem diferente da atuação dele.

Draco ouviu novos murmúrios brotando de todos os cantos da mesa. A animosidade velada contra ele de repente tomou a forma de protestos. Olhavam-no como se fosse culpado pelos ferimentos do tal Shacklebolt, e ele chegou a se sentir desconfortável. Moody os interrompeu, agradecendo a Draco pela boa intenção, e dizendo que em virtude dos novos acontecimentos, nem ele nem os pais poderiam retornar à mansão Malfoy nesse momento. Disse que Narcissa e Lucius ficariam no próprio Ministério, e que ele, Draco, seria instalado num local seguro, onde Lupin se encontrava nesse instante, preparando tudo para a sua transferência. Draco sentiu que nada mais havia a ser dito, e nem tentou protestar. Graças à incompetência do auror negro, estava condenado a mais uma temporada longe de sua casa e de sua família. Suspirou. Ao menos sabia o que estava acontecendo, e por mais que fosse desagradável a idéia de ficar longe dos seus, ao menos estava entre aliados. Nada amistosos, mas ainda assim aliados.

Harry mantinha o olhar fixo na cortina que esvoaçava por sobre a mesinha, acariciando perigosamente a estatueta de Eros. Diante dele, Lupin concluía seu discurso sobre a importância que sua ajuda teria para a Ordem nesse momento. O moreno suspirou, resignado. Precisavam dele, precisavam manter Draco Malfoy em segurança até que o autor dos atentados fosse capturado novamente. Quando Harry sugerira que o loiro ficasse em Grimmauld Place, Lupin alegara que o herdeiro dos Malfoy não era confiável o bastante para ser mantido no quartel general da repressão aos seguidores de Voldemort. É claro que isso Harry podia compreender, os Malfoy trocavam de lado conforme a sua conveniência. Seria realmente tolice mantê-lo num local onde poderia ter acesso a informações negociáveis.

Harry gostaria de poder dizer que nada daquilo lhe interessava, que na verdade esperava que resolvessem seus problemas sem importuna-lo, mas era Lupin quem estava ali. Harry não podia esquecer que o ponderado lobisomem, além de já tê-lo ajudado muito, tinha sido um grande amigo dos seus pais.

—E quando ele virá?—Olhou o ex-professor, que balançou a cabeça, satisfeito.

—Vou trazê-lo ainda hoje. Sei que isso parece muito desagradável, Harry, mas não vai demorar muito tempo. Vamos nos empenhar ao máximo para encurtar o tempo dele aqui. Você sabe, por mais que tenha sentido vontade de se afastar de tudo, você tem amigos verdadeiros entre nós...

Harry concordou com um movimento de cabeça. Sim, ele sabia. Nada poderia substituir a amizade de Rony e Mione, o carinho do casal Weasley, o amor de Hagrid. Isso sem mencionar Gina e o próprio Lupin. Ele suspirou.

—Quero que _eles_ saibam que não pretendo alterar a minha rotina por causa dele. Estou tendo aulas, que vou manter. E digam ao Malfoy para fazer a sua parte. Ele não é nem de longe uma pessoa agradável, e para mim é o responsável pela morte de Dumbledore. O tempo passou, algumas coisas podem ter sido esquecidas, mas eu ainda penso nele todos os dias...

Lupin fixou nele um olhar de brilho intenso, e Harry percebeu que suas palavras tinham emocionado o lobisomem. Para ele também Dumbledore tinha sido mais do que um bom e dedicado diretor. O lobisomem pigarreou, e levantou-se.

—Não se preocupe com nada, Harry. Vou conversar longamente com Malfoy antes de trazê-lo essa noite. O tempo passou para ele também, já não é o garotinho irritante dos tempos de Hogwarts.

Harry despediu-se de Lupin com a sensação vaga de que a pouca tranqüilidade que conseguira encontrar no seu exílio no mundo trouxa seria jogada por terra com a vinda de Draco.

Lupin folheou mais uma vez os relatórios que estavam diante dele, sobre a mesa. Moody o olhava, aguardando seu parecer. Ele encarou Olho-Tonto.

—Você sabe que eu não concordo com isso. Vou cumprir a minha obrigação e obedecer às suas ordens, mas quero registrar aqui o meu protesto.

—Você acha que deveríamos procurar Potter e dizer a ele que nós monitoramos cada passo que ele dá, que enchemos de feitiços protetores o raio de dez quilômetros ao redor de seu apartamento, e que tememos que ele esteja se tornando um dependente de álcool? Acha que assim o traríamos de volta?

Lupin fechou os olhos, cansado.

—Não, não acho que deveria ser feito dessa forma. No entanto, não posso evitar um sentimento de culpa, por que a verdade é que estamos invadindo sua privacidade. Poderíamos ajudar Harry de uma outra forma..

—Os relatórios dos medibruxos estão aí, nas suas mãos. Eles acreditam que Potter esteja sofrendo pela ausência de um objetivo em sua vida. Ele perdeu pais, padrinho, Dumbledore, e cumpriu a missão de sua vida, que era derrotar Voldemort. E agora? Seria o momento de seguir em direção a um futuro brilhante, de se casar com a filha do Weasley, de cuidar da continuidade do seu nome. Mas o que ele fez? Se isolou. Nem da garota ele quer saber mais, e não dorme se não esvaziar uma garrafa, ou como ele tem feito atualmente, se não for todas as noites até aquele maldito bar trouxa para tomar as suas doses. Está tudo aí, você sabe disso. Fazer com que ele se sinta envolvido em uma causa pode ajudar...

—Mas escolher exatamente Malfoy me parece demais. Eu sei o que você vai dizer, os medibruxos acreditam que se Harry resolver essa pendência relacionada à morte de Dumbledore poderá conseguir retomar sua vida, mas eu temo por ele, trancado naquele apartamento com Draco. E se o efeito for inverso? E se a convivência piorar a situação?

—Então...—Moody foi se levantando e recolhendo os papéis de cima da mesa.—trataremos de encontrar uma outra forma para resolver a situação. Você sabe, o ministro deixou bem claro que não vai permitir que o mundo bruxo testemunhe o definhamento do seu herói.

Lupin suspirou. Não, eles jamais permitiriam que isso acontecesse. Não disse nada. Para quê? Alastor sabia tão bem quanto ele que interesses políticos estavam por detrás daquilo. Recebiam ordens, e tinham que cumpri-las, apenas. Levantou-se, percebendo que o outro também aparentava um cansaço tão grande quanto o seu próprio.

—Depois que conversar com Malfoy e o deixar no apartamento de Potter, me procure. Tenho uma preciosidade que quero compartilhar com você, da safra de 1900.

Saiu da sala com seu andar bamboleante, deixando Lupin com um sorriso muito leve nos lábios.

Draco entrou logo depois de Lupin pela porta envidraçada do prédio de apartamentos do bairro trouxa de Londres. O hall de entrada era bem ornamentado e havia um grande espelho na parede. Enquanto Lupin se identificava junto ao porteiro, Draco aproveitou para ajeitar os cabelos. Estava limpo e barbeado, tinha passado em sua casa para pegar algumas roupas e agora aguardava enquanto o porteiro falava pelo interfone com Potter, anunciando os visitantes. Alguns monitores enviavam imagens do pátio interno, do jardim e das entradas social e de serviço. Draco esperava, olhando as imagens, tentando não demonstrar seu desconforto por se ver cercado de tantas engenhocas trouxas. Enquanto observava, lembrava-se da conversa que tinha tido com o lobisomem.

Ele tinha detestado a idéia de ter que conviver com Potter, ainda que por poucos dias, mas não tinha adiantado protestar. Depois da guerra já não havia tantos aurores disponíveis, e a casa de Potter era bem protegida. Ficava mais fácil assim para o Ministério, que além de perseguir os últimos comensais desgarrados ainda andava às voltas com a possibilidade de ter um traidor passando informações. Um idiota, fosse lá quem fosse, pensava Draco. Era suicídio não se colocar ao lado da Ordem, Voldemort tinha sido dizimado e não havia no mundo atual ninguém com força e poder suficientes para se opor à situação.

O porteiro anunciou que eles podiam subir, e Draco observou Lupin apertar um botão que se acendeu ao lado de uma porta fechada. Instantes depois, a porta se abriu e Lupin fez sinal para que ele entrasse no pequeno cubículo espelhado. Lupin apertou um botão onde tinha escrito o número sete, e uma voz metálica anunciou que iam subir. Draco sentiu como se seu corpo subisse e seus órgãos ficassem para trás e deve ter feito uma cara assustada, por que Lupin sorriu.

—A primeira vez é ruim, mas depois você se acostuma com o elevador.

Draco ia replicar, mas sentiu que o elevador parava. A porta se abriu novamente e ao deixar o elevador ele se viu diante de um corredor com quatro portas, apenas duas com números. Lupin se encaminhou em direção à que marcava 701 e apertou outro botão. A campainha emitiu um som suave e melodioso, e instantes depois Potter estava diante deles, olhando para Draco com uma expressão indefinível.

O moreno afastou-se e pediu que eles entrassem. Draco foi na frente, e num relance já tinha visto tudo o que havia na sala de Potter. Uma lareira, uma estante pequena com livros ao fundo, um sofá, uma coisa arredondada e aparentemente macia diante de um aparelho que Draco identificou como uma TV, apesar do tamanho enorme, diferente das que ele já tinha visto. O tapete de pelos altos e uma mesinha onde havia uma estatueta horrível completavam o mobiliário.

O loiro seguiu Lupin e foi se acomodar no sofá, enquanto Potter tomava assento na coisa arredondada, voltado de frente para eles. Estava mais alto, seus ombros estavam largos e tinha perdido aquele ar de criança que tinha da última vez que Draco o vira. Olharam-se, e Draco percebeu que o outro também o avaliava. Deveria parecer diferente aos olhos dele, afinal, não se viam há muito tempo.

Lupin, acomodado no sofá ao lado de Draco foi quem quebrou o silêncio constrangedor.

—Bem, acredito que vocês não se vêem há bastante tempo, desde a época da escola, não é mesmo?—Sorria, encarando um e outro alternadamente, e Draco de repente se deu conta de que quase simpatizava com o lobisomem.

—Eu creio que isso é tudo. — Harry olhou para Draco. O loiro balançou a cabeça, afirmativamente. Estavam de pé diante do armário que dividiriam a partir de agora. Draco percebeu que Harry ainda o olhava, talvez à espera de que ele tivesse alguma pergunta ou comentário a fazer.

—Perfeito, Potter. Obrigado.— O loiro disse, um tanto secamente. Foi a vez de Harry responder com um movimento de cabeça antes de deixar o quarto.

Os dois tinham passado a última meia hora definindo questões tais como o lugar onde Draco dormiria, ou onde guardaria suas coisas. Harry também tinha explicado ao loiro as regras do condomínio, as exigências de segurança impostas pelo Ministério da Magia que incluíam a proibição do uso de feitiços no apartamento, e suas próprias regras. Draco sorriu levemente, pensando que Potter parecia mais azedo do que nunca, mas ao contrário dos velhos tempos, quando seu azedume tinha um quê de agressividade competitiva, agora parecia um misto de impaciência e tédio. O loiro suspirou, desanimado, ao erguer sua bagagem e avaliar o espaço que dispunha para acomodar seus pertences. Não caberia nem um terço do que trouxera.

A primeira semana de convívio passou tranquilamente. O minúsculo apartamento parecia comportar muito bem os dois antigos antagonistas, e ao contrário do que Draco imaginara, tinha espaço suficiente para que não ficassem se esbarrando todo o tempo. Mas isso só era possível por que ambos se esforçavam ao máximo para serem discretos, mantendo uma distância confortável um do outro.

A princípio Harry se sentira péssimo. Não tinha se dado conta do quanto apreciava sua solidão até que Malfoy entrou pela porta e ele soube que o loiro não iria embora. Claro que ele já sabia que seria assim, mas confrontar a presença indesejada foi bem pior do que ele tinha imaginado. Para não enlouquecer, Harry lia o tempo todo em seu quarto, evitando assistir tevê ou fazer qualquer coisa na sala, que passara a ser território de Draco. Não que eles tivessem determinado isso, simplesmente aconteceu. Harry não podia deixar de se sentir privado de sua preciosa liberdade, mas com o passar dos dias percebeu que o convívio não seria tão difícil quanto ele pensara. Especialmente por que, na verdade, eles não "conviviam", apenas dividiam o mesmo espaço.

Harry tinha contratado uma faxineira que fazia a limpeza do apartamento uma vez por semana. No restante dos dias, ele mesmo se encarregava de manter as coisas em ordem. Quando Malfoy chegou, uma das coisas acertadas entre eles foi a divisão das tarefas domésticas. O moreno tinha imaginado que isso seria um problema para Draco, mas surpreendeu-se ao constatar que o loiro não só fazia a sua parte como era organizado e cuidadoso. Menos mal.

Faziam a maior parte das refeições em casa e embora comessem juntos, o faziam sempre em silêncio, quebrado apenas quando havia uma boa razão para isso. Harry se ocupava com seu curso e suas tarefas diárias. Draco parecia deslumbrado com a televisão. Assim, cada um cuidava seus afazeres e mal percebia a presença do outro. Tudo o que Harry queria era que as coisas continuassem amenas e que chegasse logo o dia em que Lupin viesse buscar Draco e desaparecesse com ele de sua vida.


	4. Chapter 4

A vida no apartamento trouxa teria enlouquecido de tédio o Draco antigo, tão exigente e perfeccionista, tão blasé quanto somente um Malfoy poderia ser. Mas o novo Draco, lapidado no submundo, afastado de luxos, privado até de coisas essenciais, recebia a nova rotina com tranquilidade. Dividir o micro apartamento com o Potter-perfeito, dormir num colchão inflável no chão da sala, ver aquela estatueta medonha o tempo todo, nada disso parecia ruim perto do que ele tinha vivido nos últimos anos.

Havia algumas coisas bem incômodas, como por exemplo, as visitas de Rony Weasley. Ele continuava o mesmo idiota de sempre, sem educação, sem charme, sem noção. Não era possível ver nele nenhum sinal de evolução, de maturidade, o que fazia com que Draco se perguntasse o que a Granger fazia com ele. Por mais que o loiro ainda nutrisse pela garota uma leve antipatia, tinha que admitir que ela evoluíra tanto emocional quanto fisicamente. Estava mais segura, mais tranquila e muito mais bonita. Mas se ela queria se desperdiçar com o Weasley, isso era problema dela.

Para evitar situações desagradáveis Draco procurava não estar presente durante as visitas do casal, o que fazia com que todos se sentissem mais confortáveis. Nessas ocasiões ele ia a um café distante três quarteirões do apartamento e ficava ali, lendo os estáticos jornais e revistas trouxas, até que as visitas fossem embora. Não era divertido, Draco fazia o que podia para impedir que percebessem seu estranhamento em relação às coisas que ele desconhecia, mas tinha que se policiar todo o tempo para não exclamar de espanto a cada novidade. O barulho e a intensidade do trânsito e a quantidade de parafernálias eletrônicas a que tinha que se adaptar faziam com que uma simples saída de casa se tornasse uma aventura. O fato de estar sendo perseguido por comensais tornava essa aventura ainda mais perigosa. No entanto, tentava confiar nas palavras de Lupin, que tinha assegurado que a região estava bem guardada de modo que, sendo prudentes, ele e Harry poderiam levar suas vidas tranquilamente.

Draco sentia falta de sua casa, de seus pais, mas não mais como antes. Sentia que trazia em si tudo o que precisava para viver, especialmente a capacidade de se adaptar a qualquer situação. Fazendo um balanço dos poucos acertos e dos inúmeros erros que cometera, o loiro tinha que admitir que sobreviver tinha sido uma grande sorte. É claro que seria muito bom se sua família pudesse estar junta outra vez no conforto da mansão Malfoy, mas isso não era mais imprescindível. Desde que seus pais estivessem bem, Draco poderia se contentar em receber apenas notícias esporádicas deles. Luxo, conforto, dinheiro, tudo isso era bom e é claro que o loiro sentia falta, no entanto, descobrira que era possível viver sem essas coisas, desde que não existisse outra opção, é óbvio.

A garçonete se aproximou trazendo uma xícara de café expresso que depositou sobre a mesa, sorridente, enquanto perguntava se Draco desejava algo mais. O loiro devolveu o sorriso e o olhar enquanto agradecia. A moça corou levemente e disse a ele que se desejasse qualquer outra coisa, era só chamar. Draco agradeceu novamente e a seguiu com os olhos até que ela desaparecesse por detrás do balcão do café. Ela era jovem e atraente, tinha a pele clara e cabelos castanhos bem cacheados. Também tinha belas pernas, o que o fez pensar em sexo pela primeira vez desde... Ele mal se lembrava. Claro, os eventos envolvendo os abusos dos comensais não contavam. Já fazia realmente muito tempo desde a última vez, e agora Draco sentia que era o momento. Por alguns instantes esteve tentado a ir atrás da garçonete trouxa, mas então se lembrou que isso provavelmente lhe traria aborrecimentos com os aurores. Lupin tinha enfatizado bastante que tanto ele quanto Potter deveriam se relacionar o mínimo possível com as pessoas da vizinhança.

Seguindo o rumo dos seus pensamentos, Draco se perguntou como o herói faria para resolver sua situação, já que, pelo que ele pudera perceber, Potter e a caçula dos Weasley não estavam se vendo mais. Parecia estúpido pensar na vida sexual de Harry Potter, mas a verdade é que Draco agora estava curioso a respeito disso.

Não era preciso ser muito esperto para perceber que o herói andava deprimido. Draco, que não tinha muito o que fazer, depois de duas semanas de convívio conhecia minuciosamente a rotina do moreno. Ele era bem metódico, tinha hábitos que seguia religiosamente, como por exemplo, a bebida antes de dormir. O loiro estranhara as primeiras vezes em que o outro chegara da rua, já bem tarde, aparentando ter tomado algumas doses a mais, mas depois, com a repetição do fato, Draco percebeu que aquilo já estava incorporado à rotina de Potter. Nessas ocasiões fingia dormir, em primeiro lugar por que eles mal se falavam, e depois, por que sua experiência com pessoas alteradas pela bebida não tinha sido das melhores.

Draco dobrou o jornal que estivera lendo e o colocou sobre a mesa. Pelos seus cálculos as visitas de Potter já deveriam ter ido embora. Olhou ao redor tentando localizar a garçonete para fechar sua conta mas não a viu. Então, deixou sua mesa e foi até o balcão, onde a garota tentava sem sucesso abrir uma garrafa de conhaque para servir uma dose a um cliente. Draco ficou parado observando-a durante algum tempo, até que ela o notou e enrubesceu. Ele sorriu, galanteador.

—Me deixe ajudar.

A garota, sorrindo em resposta, passou a ele a garrafa, que Draco abriu sem esforço. Ela agradeceu. Depois de servir o cliente ela foi fechar a conta do loiro, e enquanto isso conversavam. Ela estava tão receptiva que em instantes ele já sabia seu horário de saída do trabalho, entre outras coisas. Uma deliciosa tentação, ele pensou, enquanto brincava de reter a nota que ela tentava pegar de sua mão para cobrar sua despesa. Foi nesse clima de brincadeiras e risinhos que Draco foi surpreendido ao ouvir a voz às suas costas.

—Fazendo novos amigos, Malfoy?

Virou-se para se deparar com um Potter de olhar fuzilante e com Lupin, com seu ar tranquilo de sempre.

—Olá, Draco.

Estavam de volta ao apartamento. Harry mal podia controlar sua raiva, enquanto Malfoy se mostrava absolutamente calmo.

—Onde é que você estava com a cabeça, Malfoy? Você se esqueceu do que nós combinamos?

—Não, Potter. Eu só estava...

—Pulando em cima da garota.— Harry o interrompeu. —É isso o que significa ser discreto para você? Não chamar a atenção das pessoas?

O moreno andava de um lado a outro da sala, agitado e furioso, enquanto Draco tentava se desculpar.

—Eu sinto muito. Eu não tive a intenção, Potter, só...aconteceu.

—Harry, não vamos dar tanta importância a isso, já passou, e Draco está se desculpando.

Harry olhou de Draco para Lupin. Que ótimo, era só o que faltava. Estava sendo repreendido como se fosse uma criança briguenta, dentro de sua própria casa. Será que todo mundo tinha enlouquecido? Ele estava fazendo um favor, se esforçando para tolerar a presença de Draco e era assim que Lupin retribuía? Respirou fundo.

—Eu acho que talvez seja melhor encontrar outro lugar para ele ficar. Isso não vai dar certo.

—Harry... —Lupin começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Draco.

—Ah, vamos lá, Potter. Seja adulto. O que eu fiz de tão grave? Nada. Eu só saí para deixar você e os seus amigos à vontade, como eu tenho feito sempre que eles aparecem, e até hoje ninguém reclamou disso.

—Você disse bem, até hoje, quando você resolveu nos colocar em perigo para se exibir para aquela garota. Foi uma estupidez, apenas mais uma para se juntar às centenas de coisas idiotas que você já fez na sua vida medíocre.

Lupin, que desistira de se manifestar, assistia em silêncio à discussão dos dois.

Draco se conteve para não mandar Potter se ferrar. Sabia que era a ponta frágil da corda, então tinha que se manter tranquilo para tentar evitar que a situação piorasse.

—Eu não estava me exibindo, Potter. Ela foi gentil e eu me empolguei um pouco, foi só isso. Se você faz questão, eu nem volto lá mais.

—Ora, deixe de ser ridículo! Como se eu me importasse com os lugares onde você vai ou deixa de ir.

—Mas então, o que você quer que eu faça?

—Um cruzeiro, um retiro espiritual, seja abduzido por um alienígena, qualquer coisa, apenas suma da minha frente!

—Com certeza, qualquer uma dessas opções seria bem mais prazerosa para mim do que viver aqui. Você tem razão, isso nunca vai dar certo. — Draco voltou-se para Lupin.

—Eu gostaria de ser levado para outro lugar, talvez para junto dos meus pais. Eles estão no Ministério, não?

—Sim, eles estão lá, mas isso tem nos causado alguns transtornos. Não seria aconselhável que você se juntasse a eles nesse momento, Draco, mas eu prometo que vou tentar conseguir algo, embora isso não vá ser fácil.

Draco bufou.

—Quanto tempo você acha que pode levar até encontrar um lugar para mim?

—Sinceramente, nesse momento eu não tenho como responder a essa pergunta. Sinto muito.

O loiro concordou com um movimento de cabeça, embora sua expressão fosse de desagrado. Lupin limpou a garganta antes de falar.

—Eu realmente lamento por toda essa situação, mas quero que tanto você quanto Harry saibam que não há nada mais que eu possa fazer por enquanto.

Harry, que tinha estado observando em silêncio, suspirou.

—Ok, eu acho que exagerei um pouco. Me desculpe, Malfoy, e você também, Lupin. Eu vou tentar fazer com que isso funcione, afinal, não deve levar tanto tempo assim para tudo voltar ao normal, certo?

Concluiu a frase olhando para o lobisomem, que balançou afirmativamente a cabeça.

—Eu farei o possível para que tudo se resolva logo. E quero reafirmar que eu compreendo como vocês se sentem. Eu lamento muito que tudo isso esteja acontecendo. Se dependesse de mim, as coisas seriam diferentes. Perdoem-me por eu não ter conseguido evitar essa situação.

Harry encarou seu ex-professor.

—Não se preocupe, nós todos sabemos como são essas coisas. Eu vou me esforçar para que não haja nenhum problema.

—Draco? —Lupin encarou o loiro que apenas balançou novamente a cabeça em sinal de concordância.

—Bem, o objetivo principal da minha vinda aqui hoje é, além de saber como vocês tem passado, trazer notícias sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Tivemos algumas novidades relacionadas à identificação de pessoas que vem ajudando os comensais a executar seus atentados. Isso deve nos levar a esses comensais desgarrados mais rápido do que tínhamos imaginado. —Enquanto falava, Lupin olhava para os dois, Harry, sentado na pontinha do sofá, e Draco, de pé, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. — Sobre o possível traidor infiltrado, infelizmente, ainda não há novidades. Mas nosso pessoal está trabalhando duro para que, em breve, a vida possa voltar ao normal.

O comentário de Lupin deixou Harry com uma pontinha de culpa. Pela primeira vez pensou em seu trabalho, ou melhor, no que deveria ser o seu trabalho. Ele tinha, assim como Rony e Hermione, decidido se tornar um auror, mas ao contrário dos amigos, estava ali, fazendo nada, e o que era pior, sem o menor desejo de fazer qualquer coisa. Suspirou, e ouviu Lupin dizer como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

—Você não deve se culpar, Harry. Você já fez muito, ficou com a pior parte. Nós todos sempre deveremos algo a você.

—Mas você disse que os aurores estão sobrecarregados.

—Sim, e isso é verdade. Mas você não está totalmente recuperado da batalha contra Voldemort. Ninguém espera, e muito menos deseja, que depois de tudo que você enfrentou, deixe de se recuperar para correr atrás dos peixes pequenos. Deixe um pouco de diversão para os outros também...

Lupin tinha concluído sua frase com um sorriso, no que foi acompanhado por Harry. Draco se mantinha distante e frio. Naturalmente ele prestava atenção a tudo o que era dito, só não estava disposto a se juntar a Lupin em sua manifestação de apoio e consolo a Potter.

—Eu notei que dois homens se revezam vigiando a entrada do prédio. Ambos são de estatura média e bastante comuns, um deles tem cabelos castanho-escuros bem curtos e o outro tem cabelos pretos. Eles são aurores, eu espero...

Draco não pode se impedir de usar um tom levemente ácido. Estava aborrecido pela discussão com Potter, e agora Lupin já não lhe parecia tão simpático enquanto paparicava o moreno. Lupin sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

—Muito observador, Draco. Eles são sim, aurores, e para ser sincero eu esperava que eles pudessem ser mais discretos.

—Não os culpe.— Draco sorriu, irônico. — Eu realmente tenho muito tempo livre e um dos hobbies que adquiri recentemente foi a apreciação da vista na varanda. Você aceita uma xícara de chá?

Lupin riu e agradeceu, dizendo que tinha se demorado mais do que planejara e estava atrasado. Despediu-se e Harry o acompanhou até a porta. Antes de ir, perguntou ao moreno se eles ficariam bem. Potter fez uma careta, depois riu e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. O lobisomem partiu e Harry fechou a porta. Voltou-se e viu Draco, no mesmo lugar e posição de antes, olhando-o.

—Há uma coisa que eu quero dizer, Potter.

—Diga, então. —Harry se aproximou e ficou de pé, perto de Draco, esperando.

—Quando você se refere às centenas de coisas idiotas que eu fiz em minha vida medíocre, isso certamente inclui a morte de Dumbledore, não?

—Certamente, Malfoy. —Harry encarou o outro, numa atitude desafiadora. Por mais que tivesse prometido a Lupin que evitaria problemas, Harry não via muitas chances dessa conversa terminar sem que ele e Draco brigassem. A morte de Dumbledore, provocada indiretamente pelo loiro, era um espinho que Harry sentia atravessado em sua garganta.

—Eu imaginei isso. Não vou tentar me justificar, por que reconheço que não há justificativa que possa validar aquilo. Mas se serve de consolo, Potter, a visão de Dumbledore voando do alto daquela torre é minha assombração pessoal.

Harry ia interromper, mas o loiro não permitiu.

—Eu não estou tentando fazer você mudar sua maneira de me ver. Eu quero apenas deixar claro que, em primeiro lugar, eu ainda não consigo, e nem sei se conseguirei algum dia, lidar bem com esse acontecimento. E em segundo lugar, bem, o próprio Dumbledore soube avaliar a situação e entender que eu apenas representei nessa história o papel da segunda vítima. Se ele compreendeu, para mim não é necessário que qualquer outra pessoa o faça.

—Oh, ele compreendeu sim, e também perdoou você. Mas ele era Albus Dumbledore, e eu não creio que haja alguém mais no mundo capaz disso.

—Pense o que quiser. Você tem direito à sua opinião e eu não ligo a mínima para ela, seja qual for. Eu só quero deixar claro que embora eu vá me esforçar para aguentar seu azedume e suas explosões temperamentais, eu não conseguirei ser tolerante em relação a esse assunto.

Harry riu, sarcástico.

—Isso é um aviso, não é Malfoy? Sobre o que eu não devo me atrever a fazer? Você acha realmente que está em posição de determinar qualquer droga de coisa?

—Eu sei em que posição eu me encontro, Potter. Estou sob o seu teto, sob proteção do Ministério da Magia, limpo o chão e o banheiro de seu apartamento sem usar feitiços e tenho necessidades que estou impossibilitado de satisfazer, ou seja, minha vida está uma droga. Ainda assim, eu estou _pedindo_ a você que evite mencionar aquele acontecimento. —Fez uma pausa. — Por favor.

Harry o olhou durante alguns instantes, em silêncio. Até ao pedir um favor Malfoy conseguia ser arrogante. Por mais que desejasse mostrar a ele a porta da rua, sabia que o orgulho do loiro não suportaria isso e ele realmente iria embora. Não que Harry se importasse com o que pudesse lhe acontecer, mas havia pessoas boas trabalhando duro por sua segurança, não seria justo que Harry comprometesse seu trabalho.

—Eu prometi a Lupin que me esforçaria para conviver com você, então pretendo manter meu compromisso com ele. Quanto a essa nossa conversa eu penso que seria prudente encerrá-la agora, antes que eu me atrase para o meu curso.

_E para o seu porre diário_, pensou Draco ao ver o moreno passar por ele bruscamente a caminho do quarto.

No final daquela mesma tarde, Lupin estava diante de Moody reportando o que vira no apartamento de Potter.

—Então as coisas parecem estar caminhando bem. — Moody atirou o relatório da segurança sobre a mesa.

—Eu diria que sim. Eu notei empenho da parte dos dois.

—Mas Harry continua tomando seus drinques... —Alastor afastou a cadeira giratória e levantou-se com alguma dificuldade.

Lupin assentiu em silêncio.

—Eu achei um bom sinal que ele tenha se sentido incomodado por estar afastado do trabalho. —Moody tinha dado a volta e estava sentado na beirada mesa, diante de Lupin.

—Foi um bom sinal. Mas ele ainda está bem longe de estar pronto para voltar.

—Pelo menos ele iniciou o processo. Acho que agora é só uma questão de tempo para ele se recuperar e seguir sua vida. Vamos esperar.

Harry deixou o prédio da escola e seguiu pela rua iluminada, cheia de gente. Sentia-se irritado por pensar que ao chegar em casa encontraria Draco Malfoy deitado em um colchão inflável no meio de sua sala.

Como era seu hábito, desceu a pé até o cruzamento com a avenida larga. O fim de semana começava e o trânsito, mesmo àquela hora, era intenso. Ele atravessou a avenida e andou alguns metros até chegar à entrada do bar, que como ele imaginara, estava lotado. Caminhou até o balcão e sentou-se no seu banco habitual, milagrosamente vazio. Em instantes o barman, que já o conhecia, se aproximava trazendo a garrafa de scotch e o copo com gelo, e bastou aquela visão para que Harry se sentisse mais relaxado. Cumprimentaram-se afavelmente enquanto o atendente enchia o copo com a primeira dose, e como sempre, ao terminar deixou a garrafa sobre o balcão, afastando-se. Harry pegou o copo e virou-o num só trago. Suspirou de prazer enquanto sentia o calor se espalhar pelo seu peito e aos poucos percorrer suas artérias. Serviu-se de uma nova dose, que dessa vez bebeu devagar, enquanto deixava a mente vaguear, começando a se sentir livre e leve.

Draco estava recostado diante da TV ligada, mas sua mente não conseguia se conectar ao programa que passava. A todo instante divagava, indo parar na sua discussão da tarde com Potter. Desde o início, quando viera para o apartamento, Draco sentira a tensão entre eles e sabia que a qualquer momento aquilo teria que explodir. Por mais que estivessem sendo polidos, por mais que tentassem se ignorar, eram Potter e Malfoy trancafiados num lugar minúsculo, onde sequer podiam realmente ter privacidade. Era de se esperar que as coisas fossem esquentar, no entanto Draco se sentia levemente desapontado. Como sempre acontecia, desde que eles eram crianças. Após as brigas, se vencia, exultava, mas logo o sentimento era substituído pelo eterno incômodo. Draco hoje admitia que não ter sido amigo de Potter fora uma de suas derrotas da infância. Por mais que parecesse idiota, o loiro sabia que no fundo, ao vir passar essa temporada em sua casa, talvez tivesse trazido embutido em sua bagagem um fiozinho de crença na realização desse desejo infantil. Mas a realidade era outra, Potter o veria para sempre empunhando a varinha contra Dumbledore na noite em que os comensais invadiram Hogwarts.

Harry voltara do banheiro e encontrara uma bela loira ocupando o assento ao lado do seu. A moça o olhara com uma intensidade além do normal, e logo ele compreendeu que ela estava caçando. Se por solidão ou dinheiro, não importava. Ele não estava interessado. Depois de cumprimentá-la cortesmente, voltou a se ocupar de seu copo, que tinha se esvaziado. A garrafa de scotch, já pela metade, era a única companhia que ele desejava. A moça ainda ficou por lá algum tempo, mas logo Harry a viu sair na direção de uma mesa cujo ocupante solitário se mostrava mais interessado. Ou interessante, pensou Harry com um sorriso torto. Talvez devesse se preocupar com o fato de sequer sentir desejo sexual, mas a realidade é que não se importava. Parecia que todo o ardor, toda a emoção que um dia existiram nele tinham morrido junto com Voldemort. Voldemort, Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Draco. Por associação de ideias seu pensamento se voltou para a discussão que tivera com o loiro nessa tarde e se sentiu aliviado por ainda conseguir sentir raiva. Com movimentos lentos, pegou a garrafa e encheu seu copo vazio.

O banheiro minúsculo estava totalmente tomado pelo denso vapor que se formara enquanto Draco tomava um reconfortante banho. Tinha estado imerso em espuma durante mais de meia hora e agora, sob a ducha vigorosa e quente, sentia-se renovado. Estava precisando de algo que acariciasse seu ego, e como o isolamento com alguém que o detestava dificilmente poderia oferecer alguma oportunidade disso acontecer, o loiro mimava-se com cuidados pessoais que o faziam sentir-se muito melhor. Limpo e perfumado, unhas cortadas, pelos aparados, pele hidratada e macia, esse era Draco Malfoy. Terminou de pentear os cabelos e olhou-se no espelho de corpo inteiro do banheiro de Potter. Seu bom metabolismo mantinha a forma que conquistara com os exercícios que praticara com o quadribol. Estava bem, seu corpo era bem feito e proporcional, e ao se observar nu, belo e solitário no espelho, Draco não pode conter um suspiro. Pelo horário, Harry deveria estar quase chegando. O loiro vestiu-se para dormir e foi preparar seu colchão inflável na sala.

Harry tinha passado boa parte de sua noite entregue a reflexões sobre os últimos acontecimentos de sua vida. Isso equivalia a dizer que boa parte da noite tinha sido dedicada a reflexões sobre Draco Malfoy. Ainda que não desejasse, o moreno não tinha como negar que a participação de Draco na morte de Dumbledore fora apenas teatral, especialmente pelo fato do velho diretor já estar condenado pela maldição do anel de Gaunt. Além disso, todos sabiam que Voldemort não designara Draco para essa missão esperando que tivesse êxito, ao contrário. O bruxo das trevas desejava apenas divertir-se com o desespero dos pais do garoto. Com as emoções potencializadas pelo álcool, Harry se sentia invadido por uma onda de piedade pelo loiro. Pensou que, no fim das contas, tanto Draco quanto ele não passavam de crianças forçadas a pegar em armas para combater forças infinitamente superiores às suas, assim como Rony, Neville, Luna...Merlin, tantos. Se tudo tinha acabado, por que não simplesmente enterrar o passado? Decidiu dizer isso a Draco, sentiu que devia isso a ele, mais do que isso, tinha urgência em dizer ao loiro que estava tudo bem, tudo aquilo era apenas passado. Muito bêbado, acertou sua conta e deixou o bar cambaleante, mas firme em sua decisão de fazer justiça a Draco Malfoy.

**Lady Bogard**: Fico feliz por você ter achado convincente o estado de espírito do Harry, eu tava meio chateada quando comecei essa fic e transferi tudo pra ele, tadinho. Espero que esse capítulo tenha trazido alguns dos fogos que você deseja ver nesse horizonte pacífico...^^ Obrigada pela sua review, espero muito que goste e continue lendo.

Beijos.

**Fabianadat**: Aimeudeus, eu fiquei super feliz ao ler sua review. Me sinto tão culpada por ter abandonado a fic, adorei saber que não perdi você como leitora. Não se preocupe, a fic tá terminada, eu vou postar assim que Mione, minha beta fofa, liberar os capítulos. E camarada, andei vendo algumas coisas suas e gostei muito, mas falaremos sobre isso lá na sua fic, ok? Obrigada por tudo.

Beijos.

: Nossa, obrigada por todas as coisas gentis e maravilhosas que você escreveu. Espero que o capítulo tenha te agradado, mas se não, sinta-se à vontade para expressar sua opinião. Eu acho isso muito importante. Quanto ao tamanho do capítulo, bem, esse foi maior do que o anterior, né? Espero mesmo que você tenha gostado.

Beijos, e continue lendo.

**Siremele**: Minha linda beta fofa, adorei o que você disse, mas você comentou sobre o capítulo que você ainda estava betando...hahahaha. Mas você pode tudo, até dar spoilers (só um pouquinho) da fic.

Beijinhos.


	5. Chapter 5

O táxi que trazia Harry encostou diante do prédio de apartamentos situado no tranquilo bairro residencial da Londres trouxa. O moreno, depois de pagar a corrida, deixou o veículo e caminhou em direção à entrada do prédio em que morava, tentando inutilmente não caminhar em zigue-zague. Certo, tinha bebido, mas estava perfeitamente bem. Ao menos era o que imaginava, ao contrário do porteiro do prédio, que vendo o morador do 701 chegar mais uma vez trocando as pernas, balançou a cabeça em desaprovação. Ainda assim, deixou sua mesa e se aproximou da entrada, pronto para ampará-lo caso ele precisasse. Harry entrou pela portaria e cumprimentou o funcionário, que se manteve por perto até que ele tivesse chegado à porta do elevador. O moreno subiu, enquanto o porteiro se perguntava o que poderia levar um rapaz tão distinto e educado a beber dessa forma.

Diante de sua porta, Harry cambaleava. O chaveiro estava em suas mãos, mas nenhuma das chaves parecia servir. Ele tentava e tentava, e por duas vezes deixou tudo cair no chão antes de conseguir, finalmente, abrir a porta e entrar.

Draco, deitado de lado, fingia estar dormindo. Fazia isso não apenas por não se sentir bem diante de pessoas alteradas pelo álcool, mas também por cortesia ao seu anfitrião. Pensou que tudo seria como nas noites passadas, que Harry, depois de brigar com a fechadura, passaria direto pela sala e iria dormir. Assustou-se quando ouviu a voz num tom estranho, bem ao lado de sua cama.

—Malfoy...

Abriu os olhos e fixou-os no outro, que oscilante, o encarava de volta.

—Potter. —Draco se sentou. —O que houve?

—Eu queria...conversar...

Harry mantinha-se de pé com dificuldade, seu corpo se balançava para frente e para trás e Draco teve a impressão que ele ia desabar a qualquer minuto. Passou a língua pelos lábios.

—Potter, acho que seria melhor se nós conversássemos amanhã, já é tarde.

O outro balançou a cabeça.

—Não...eu quero falar agora.

O loiro suspirou e de um salto se pôs de pé.

—Está bem, conversemos então.

Harry deu um passo em sua direção, mas algo saiu errado e ele oscilou perigosamente para trás. Com um movimento rápido Draco o segurou pelo braço, impedindo-o de cair. Ao se aproximar sentiu o cheiro forte da bebida.

—É melhor nós nos sentarmos no sofá.

—Não, não precisa. — Harry puxou o braço que Draco ainda segurava com a intenção de conduzi-lo até o sofá. O loiro o soltou.

—Eu sei...eu sei, você deve estar pensando que eu bebi, mas eu...Eu bebi, mas não tem nada errado , eu posso ficar aqui e conversar, certo?

—Se você diz... —Draco o observou empurrar os óculos contra o rosto e piscar, como se precisasse ajustar o foco de seus olhos. Então ergueu a cabeça e encarou o loiro.

—Eu amo o Rony. Eu amo muito o Rony Weasley, ele é meu irmão.

—Eu sei disso. — Draco falou mais secamente do que tinha pretendido, mas Harry não pareceu perceber.

—Ele e a família dele foi tudo o que eu tive...em Hogwarts...minha tia...irmã da minha mãe...ela nunca me quis por perto...— o moreno riu. —Tinha muita gente que não me queria por perto...mas eu fiquei lá, e Rony ficou do meu lado.

Draco revirou os olhos, impaciente. Ser tirado da cama tarde da noite para conversar idiotices com o Potter bêbado já era ruim, mas piorava muito se o assunto tivesse que ser o ruivo sardento.

—Todo mundo sabe disso, Potter.

Harry continuou, sem perceber o tom de desagrado do outro.

— Eu fiz outros amigos, e eu os amo também, mas Rony não é só meu amigo...ele sempre me apoiou, e a Mione...— Draco viu o rosto do moreno se iluminar num enorme sorriso.—Eu amo muito os dois...

Harry parecia diferente, Draco constatou nesse instante, enquanto observava sua expressão ao falar dos amigos, com os olhos esmeralda reluzentes por detrás das lentes dos óculos. Mas nem por isso deixava de parecer um idiota incapaz de perceber que sua amizade com o Weasley e a Granger era um assunto que não interessava a ninguém, pelo menos não ao loiro, que nesse instante fitava cada detalhe do seu rosto como se o visse pela primeira vez.

E era quase como se fosse. Nunca antes Draco tivera tanta liberdade para apreciar detalhes tais como a cicatriz em sua testa, o desenho dos seus lábios, a curva do queixo, do pescoço, os olhos. Olhava de um ponto a outro e concluiu que Harry tinha se tornado um homem interessante. Estranhou seu próprio pensamento, mas não tanto quanto a mão de Harry em seu ombro, despertando-o de seu devaneio.

—...que nós dois poderíamos ter sido amigos...independente de qualquer coisa...independente de qualquer pessoa...nós poderíamos sim...

O outro ainda sorria e Draco não sabia o que responder, então concordou e viu o sorriso de Potter se ampliar antes que sua mão fosse até a nuca do loiro e o puxasse em sua direção. Por um instante Draco não soube o que aconteceria até sentir sua testa de encontro à do outro, ouvir sua palavras e sentir seu hálito de bebida tão próximo e morno.

—Não é tarde demais, Draco...nós só temos que enterrar o passado...

A cabeça de Draco girava agora ao ouvir seu nome pronunciado daquela forma, como se Harry gostasse dele, como se fossem amigos muito próximos. Então o moreno se afastou e Draco não sabia o que sentir, muito menos o que dizer.

—Você não falou nada...você ainda me odeia?

—Não!— o loiro respondeu mais depressa e com mais ênfase do que gostaria, mas bêbado como estava, Potter provavelmente não percebera.

—Eu não odeio você...Harry. —Chamá-lo assim soou estranho aos seus ouvidos, mas deve ter parecido bem natural para o moreno, que deu outro daqueles sorrisos que Draco nunca tinha visto antes. Não dirigidos a ele.

—Bom...era isso...era isso. Agora eu vou dormir...

—Boa noite. —O loiro o viu seguir para seu quarto e enquanto o observava compreendeu que, por alguns minutos, tivera acesso ao Harry que todos os Weasley, a Granger e os demais que podiam usufruir de sua amizade conheciam. Um Potter desarmado, envolvente e carinhoso. Draco então voltou para sua cama, e enquanto esperava o sono chegar, percebeu que sentimentos estranhos, entre eles um inexplicável misto de euforia e perda, o agitavam. Rolou de um lado a outro por um bom tempo, até finalmente conseguir dormir.

Acordou na manhã seguinte com a claridade que entrava pela janela e atravessava facilmente as leves cortinas da sala. Ficou quieto durante algum tempo, tentando ouvir qualquer som que pudesse indicar que Potter já se levantara, mas tudo estava absolutamente silencioso. Sentiu-se feliz por isso, ainda estava sob o efeito dos acontecimentos da véspera e não queria encontrar o outro antes de colocar em ordem suas emoções. Precisava se preparar para qualquer coisa, afinal tinha sido um Harry bêbado quem propusera a paz final entre eles. A lembrança do momento em que fora puxado pelo outro pela nuca, da proximidade de seus rostos, de suas testas coladas, provocou um calor intenso no peito e no rosto do loiro, e a sensação o deixou perplexo. Levantou-se, tomou uma ducha e depois foi à cozinha para preparar algo para o desjejum. Não havia regras para determinar quem prepararia quais refeições, eles simplesmente o faziam de acordo com sua vontade ou conveniência. Enquanto preparava o café, Draco pensou que Harry poderia nem se lembrar da noite anterior, ou então se arrepender de tudo. De uma forma ou de outra, o loiro logo descobriria. Estava de costas, mexendo ovos numa frigideira quando ouviu a voz do moreno.

—Bom dia, Malfoy.

Draco se assustou e atribuiu a isso a aceleração do seu pulso. Harry sorriu meio sem jeito.

—Me desculpe por ontem. Tirar você da cama àquela hora não foi uma idéia muito boa.

Draco riu de leve e continuou a mexer os ovos. Então Potter se lembrava, e pelo seu tom parecia não ter se arrependido das coisas que dissera. O loiro sentiu que se acalmava. Harry abriu a geladeira e pegou uma garrafa grande de água. Bebeu uma quantidade considerável de uma só vez sob o olhar de soslaio de Draco, que desligou o fogo.

—Ovos mexidos com bacon, suco de laranja, café e torradas.

Harry olhou para a comida, desanimado.

—Parece bom, mas eu não vou conseguir comer nada agora. Eu exagerei um pouco ontem...

Tinha sido impressão ou o moreno realmente dissera a última frase olhando-o fixamente? Draco não poderia responder, nem teve tempo para perguntar, por que Harry, pegando sua garrafa, anunciou que estava voltando para a cama e deixou a cozinha.

O loiro olhou para toda a comida que tinha preparado e teve que encarar a realidade: tinha feito tudo aquilo esperando que pudessem sentar e comer juntos, conversar um pouco. A decepção que sentia começou a incomoda-lo. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele?

—Então agora vocês são amiguinhos...

Rony estava sentado no chão, diante de uma enorme vasilha cheia de pipocas. Ele tinha descoberto o micro-ondas e não visitava mais Harry sem levar pelo menos meia dúzia de pacotes do milho em sabores variados. Harry respondeu com a boca cheia.

—Não, é claro que não. Isso não aconteceria assim, de uma hora para a outra. Tudo o que eu quero é que as coisas fiquem bem enquanto nós estivermos aqui, e sei que ele também quer isso.

—É estranho ouvir você falar pelo Malfoy...

Hermione terminava de chegar da cozinha com uma bandeja com uma jarra de suco de abóbora e colocou-a na mesinha. Depois voltou-se para Rony, rindo.

—Eu estou vendo alguém aqui com ciúmes?

—Quem? Do que é que você está falando?

—De você, que está todo enciumado por que Draco e Harry estão se aproximando.

—Eu não estou com ciúmes, Hermione, e nem tenho motivos para isso. Eu não sou o único amigo do Harry e nem ele é o meu, mas eu preferia vê-lo abraçado com um trasgo do que baixando a guarda para o Malfoy.

—Rony, deixe de ser intolerante. — Hermione se sentou no chão, entre o namorado e Harry. — A sua opinião sobre o Draco foi formada quando nós todos éramos muito jovens. Tanta coisa aconteceu, todos nós mudamos muito.

—Eu não vim aqui para ficar falando sobre o Malfoy e nem preciso, você sabe quem ele é, Harry.

Rony a ignorou e inclinou-se para falar com Harry. Mione suspirou, resignada. Ele era teimoso demais e estava realmente preocupado. O melhor seria deixar o tempo passar e esperar que ele se acalmasse. Então, talvez ele percebesse que estava exagerando.

—Tudo bem, eu até concordo com a Mione, todos nós mudamos, mas conservamos a nossa essência. Ele também, você pode apostar. Não dá pra ser normal tendo sido criado pelos pais dele, orientado apenas para adquirir poder, dinheiro e influência. É só isso o que importa, o mundo deles é outro.

—Rony, você fala de uma maneira que faz parecer que eu estou colocando minha vida nas mãos dele. É só um tempo de convívio, que eu gostaria que fosse bom. Por mais que a gente se aproxime, quando tudo voltar ao normal nossos caminhos vão se distanciar naturalmente, você sabe disso.

—É bom mesmo que seja assim, Harry, por que eu acho que nós devemos sempre esperar o pior dele.

—Tudo bem. —Harry sorriu para o amigo. — Você não precisa se preocupar, eu só quero amenizar um pouco as coisas. Sei que o Malfoy e eu não temos quase nada em comum para embasar uma amizade, é como eu disse, daqui a pouco ele vai seguir a vida dele e eu a minha, e então, nós nem nos lembraremos mais disso

—E onde ele está agora? No café, secando a garçonete?

Hermione fez uma careta e Harry riu.

—Eu não creio...deve estar andando à toa por aí.

—Tomara que se perca e não volte mais.

Harry riu. Estava sentado no chão, ao lado do amigo.

—Ele tem se comportado bem. Além disso, eu passo a maior parte do tempo no meu quarto, nós mal nos vemos.

—Isso me deixa mais tranquilo. Vê se fica de olho nele...

—Eu estou atento, não se preocupe.

—É bom mesmo. Afinal, ele é e será sempre Draco Malfoy, e com essa história que a Hermione inventou eu acho que eu vou precisar de você daqui a um tempo.

Hermione ficou de pé e olhou o namorado, incrédula.

—História que eu inventei? Deixe de ser insano, Ronald Weasley. — Ela se voltou para Harry.—Ele me pediu em noivado, e vamos comemorar na Toca, nesse sábado. Nós também já estamos pensando na data do casamento.— Hermione, sorridente e excitada, olhava o amigo.

—O que você disse?—Harry deu um pulo, derramando um pouco de suco no tapete.— Vocês vão ficar noivos? E vão se casar?

—Eu só queria o noivado. Essa parte do casamento é invenção dela...—Rony teve que se abaixar para fugir da chuva de pipocas que Hermione atirou em sua direção.—Mas como parece que eu não vou conseguir escapar, vou precisar de você para ser meu padrinho. Portanto, não deixe o Malfoy te matar até lá, ok?

Demoraram-se em conversas e risadas e só se deram conta de que era tarde quando ouviram o barulho de chaves e no instante seguinte viram Draco entrar pela porta.

—Hora de ir. — disse Rony imediatamente, sem sequer olhar na direção do loiro. Draco cumprimentou Hermione e seguiu para a cozinha. Harry, que acompanhara o casal até o corredor, continuou com eles à espera do elevador.

—Você é maluco, Harry? Deu as chaves de casa para ele?

—Ele mora aqui, Rony.

—Não, _você_ mora aqui. Ele está aqui temporariamente, por que toda a sua família esteve envolvida com quem não deveria. Eles não passam de um bando de traidores que agora se escondem como ratos dentro das nossas casas.

—Shhh...A porta está aberta, ele pode ouvir.—Hermione falou num tom que era quase um sussurro. Rony fez um gesto de ombros indicando que não se importava. Harry ia replicar quando o elevador chegou e Hermione empurrou o namorado para dentro dele.

—Nos veremos no sábado, então. —Ela disse a Harry de dentro do cubículo espelhado.

—E nem pense em levar o seu novo amigo! — Rony fez uma careta e Harry riu e acenou, enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

O moreno voltou para o apartamento e foi limpar a bagunça da pipoca, enquanto Draco tomava um banho. Viu quando o loiro saiu do banheiro já vestido e sério. Harry se perguntou se ele teria ouvido Rony, e imediatamente teve a resposta para sua dúvida.

—Talvez eu não precise mesmo ter as chaves. Afinal, quase não vou a lugar nenhum.

Harry o encarou, pensando no que poderia dizer para tentar consertar as coisas, e ia começar a falar quando notou que Draco tinha um meio-sorriso no rosto. Sorriu em resposta, satisfeito por constatar que o loiro não se importara com a provocação de Rony. Aproximou-se dele e colocou a mão em seu ombro.

—Ainda assim, fique com elas. — Pressionou o ombro do loiro e depois seguiu para seu quarto para se preparar para sair.

O resto da semana transcorreu tranquilamente. Harry agora não sentia mais nenhum incômodo pela presença de Draco, ao contrário, estava se habituando ao convívio e à companhia que o loiro lhe fazia. Lupin, que tinha vindo visita-los, notou o bom clima entre eles e pareceu muito satisfeito por isso. Assim, o humor de Harry esteve bom durante toda a semana, e só no sábado, dia da festa de noivado de Rony e Mione, voltou a se sentir tenso.

A expectativa de reencontrar o mundo bruxo o alegrava, mas ao mesmo tempo sentia um nó nas entranhas só de pensar que veria pessoas que o fariam recordar momentos que ele desejava esquecer. Também havia Gina e todo o embaraço pela "pausa" do namoro dos dois.

Harry havia combinado com Lupin que se deslocaria de taxi até uma área considerada pelo ministério segura para o uso de magia. Uma vez lá, Harry aparataria para a Toca. Já pronto para sair, ele hesitava, sob o olhar de Malfoy, que também parecia tenso naquele dia.

—Você tem certeza que eu pareço bem? —Sabia que já tinha perguntado isso algumas vezes a Draco, mas sentia-se inseguro em relação a sua aparência. Viu o loiro levantar os olhos da carta que Lupin trouxera, enviada por Lucius e Narcissa, e responder, muito sério.

—Lindo. Você está lindo, Potter. — Sorriu de uma maneira que a Harry pareceu sacana e depois voltou a ler sua carta.

—Bem, então eu já vou. — Já tinha dito isso também, e dessa vez Draco sequer o olhara. Vendo que não tinha mais como retardar o momento, finalmente Harry saiu, ouvindo a voz de Draco enquanto fechava a porta.

—Juízo, Potter.

Ao chegar na Toca Harry se deparou exatamente com o quadro que tinha visualizado em sua mente. Havia bastante gente, e a recepção a ele foi mais do que calorosa. Recebeu fortes abraços de Molly e Hagrid, foi praticamente carregado por Rony, recebeu um beijo carinhoso de Mione, que estava deslumbrante, e depois passou de mão em mão, recebendo tapinhas nas costas, mais abraços e apertos de mão. Um cheiro bom de comida se espalhava pelo ar, e Harry sentiu-se em casa.

Rony deu um lindo anel de noivado a Mione e depois houve brindes ao casal. Então, seguiram para o jardim, onde a festa realmente aconteceria. Harry e Gina tinham se abraçado quando ele chegou, mas tinha sido um abraço fraterno e caloroso, e nesse momento ele sentiu-se tolo por ter ficado tão nervoso antes de vir.

Arthur tinha providenciado fogos de artifício trouxas para abrir e encerrar a festa, e agora todos se aproximavam para assistir ao espetáculo, que era fantástico se se considerasse que ali não havia magia. O patriarca dos Weasley, emocionado, assistia a tudo sorrindo bobamente, até que o último dos fogos queimou. A uma pequena distância Harry e Rony o observavam.

—Tá vendo só, Harry? Tudo isso por que ele sabe que vai se livrar de mim daqui a algum tempo.

Harry passou o braço pelo ombro do amigo.

—E ele está certo, você é insuportável! —Rindo, foram se juntar às pessoas que se agora se aglomeravam em volta de um círculo formado só por mulheres. Ia começar a dança.

Nymphadora Lupin, Fleur Weasley, Molly, a Sra. Granger, Luna Lovegood e Gina eram algumas das mulheres que, mantendo Hermione no centro do círculo, batiam palmas marcando o ritmo da música enquanto ela dançava. Com passos bem ensaiados a garota girava com graça e se movia ritimadamente, enquanto os homens, e também as mulheres que não participavam, rodeavam o círculo principal, reforçavam as palmas. Rony observava Hermione com uma expressão embevecida, enquanto o círculo se abria e ela se aproximava dançando ainda, os olhos fixos nos do noivo até o alcançar e puxá-lo para dançar com ela. Nympha tomou o lugar da garota e o círculo tornou a se fechar, até que ela saiu e pegou o marido para dançar. E assim foram fazendo até o momento em que Harry viu Gina no meio do círculo e soube que ela o escolheria. Eles tinham estado juntos e conversado, mas tinha sido uma conversa casual, corriqueira entre amigos. Mas agora, enquanto ela se aproximava, Harry notou uma determinação em seu olhar, enquanto uma excitação coletiva parecia ter tomado os presentes. O herói e sua prometida iam dançar.

Draco sentia-se como um leão enjaulado. Já tinha tentado assistir a um programa de tevê, tinha tentado ler, já tinha até tomado um dos seus demorados e normalmente relaxantes banhos de espuma, mas nada fizera com que sua mente se desligasse da visão de Harry, hesitante e lindo, saindo para a festa.

O loiro não conseguia parar de imaginar cenas entre o herói e a caçula Weasley, e a cada instante sua certeza de que algo aconteceria na festa aumentava. Estava angustiado e ao mesmo tempo irritado consigo mesmo. Nunca tinha se deixado dominar por sentimentos desse tipo, nunca tinha sentido nada parecido por ninguém. Sentiu uma vontade louca de ir atrás do moreno, ainda que isso significasse ter que aterrissar no ninho de Weasleys como _persona non grata_. Só não o fez por que não haveria nada que pudesse justificar essa atitude perante Harry.

Olhou o relógio, vendo que eram apenas dez da noite. Sentiu que ia enlouquecer se não saísse para andar um pouco, ainda que isso significasse uma quebra das regras de segurança. Que se danasse tudo, ele não ia sufocar dentro daquele apartamento imaginando Harry e Gina juntos. Foi até o armário que dividia com o moreno e retirou sua varinha, guardada há três semanas no fundo de uma gaveta. Não sabia para onde iria nem o que ia fazer, sua única certeza é que morreria se ficasse só mais um minuto ali.

Harry assoviou, enquanto dobrava o corpo e colocava a mão nos joelhos. Gina, diante dele, ria do drama que o moreno fazia.

—Ora vamos, Harry...nós só dançamos três músicas, ninguém ficaria assim tão cansado.

Ele riu. —É sério, Gina, eu preciso parar um pouco. Acho que estou ficando velho...

A garota o olhou e então, com naturalidade, pegou-o pela mão.

—Já que é assim, então vamos descansar num lugar mais tranquilo. Venha.

Não era um convite, mas uma intimação. O sinal de alerta dentro do moreno disparou.

—Onde nós estamos indo?

—Não se preocupe. — A ruiva riu e tirou uma mecha de cabelos que lhe caía sobre o rosto. — Nada de mal vai acontecer a você.

Harry a seguiu, resignado, observando que se afastavam do tumulto da festa e se embrenhavam por um dos lados da construção onde havia um banco. Sentaram-se.

—Sabe, Harry, eu sei que uma pessoa inteligente como você não poderia acreditar que nós não teríamos essa conversa, não é mesmo?

_Direto ao ponto_, pensou ele, enquanto se voltava para ela.

—Bem, eu não posso dizer que não esperava por isso.

—Ótimo, assim ninguém vai poder me acusar de causar um trauma em você. — Ela sorriu.

Por impulso Harry pegou a mão dela e apertou entre as suas, mas em seguida a soltou.

—Diga...

—Eu preciso, realmente, não é? Então vamos lá. —Ela o encarou. — Não é preciso ser muito esperta para entender que você não mudou de opinião, afinal, só estamos aqui tendo essa conversa por você veio ao noivado de Rony. Então, não vou perguntar se você quer voltar a namorar comigo por que sei a resposta. Só o que eu quero dizer é que eu sinto que nós temos um futuro juntos e não acho que isso seja uma impressão boba. Mas o fato é que eu não posso dar pausa em minha vida para esperar por você. Eu sei, não precisa dizer. —Ela não permitiu que ele a interrompesse.

—Eu sei que se dependesse de você eu talvez já estivesse saindo com outra pessoa, você nunca me pediu para esperar. Eu esperei por que quis fazer isso, por que acredito sinceramente no nosso futuro juntos, mas se você não quiser realmente, não acontecerá. Então, minha pergunta é: você está pronto para me dizer isso? Você seria capaz de me olhar nos olhos e dizer que não quer mais ficar comigo, definitivamente?

Harry passou a língua pelos lábios, depois encarou seus olhos castanhos. Não sabia o que dizer.

—Gina, nesse momento...

—Não faça isso, não é justo. Eu quero uma resposta definitiva , para esse momento e para os que virão depois. Se você não consegue encontrar uma, talvez eu possa ajudar.

Ela se ergueu subitamente e se posicionou diante dele. Harry a olhava sem entender quando ela o puxou, fazendo com que se levantasse. Então o trouxe para si e o beijou com ardor, fazendo questão de não deixar um mínimo espaço entre seus corpos, acariciando seus cabelos e sua nuca, pressionando o corpo contra o dele. Harry, pego de surpresa, reagiu instintivamente ao beijo, mas não sentiu em si nenhum sinal da onda furiosa de desejo que sempre o possuía quando eles se beijavam dessa forma. Mantinha os braços ao redor do corpo dela mas não buscava maior proximidade. Gina, então, percebeu que ele se movia por pura inércia. Encerrou o beijo e se afastou dele. Harry, envergonhado e triste, evitou seu olhar.

—Bem, eu acho que temos a nossa resposta. — A voz dela soou num tom estranho.

—Eu sinto muito.

—Não sinta, deve ser melhor para nós que tudo termine assim.

Harry sabia que ela estava quebrada por dentro, mas ainda assim mantinha o queixo erguido, numa demonstração de amor próprio e força. Ele pensou em dizer que sua vida estava de cabeça para baixo, que não via sentido em nada e por isso a ausência de desejo não significava necessariamente que ele não a quisesse mais. Mas entendeu que fazer isso seria o mesmo que coloca-la numa estante, mantendo-a ao alcance de sua mão para o caso de mudar de ideia. Permaneceu em silêncio.

—É melhor a gente voltar para a festa, antes que as pessoas comecem a imaginar coisas. — Ela lhe deu as costas e começou a andar. Ele a seguiu, sentindo-se ao mesmo tempo aliviado e apavorado. Tinha fechado, definitivamente, uma das portas de sua vida, e a esse pensamento angustiante, sentiu que o que mais precisava nesse momento era de um drinque.

Draco caminhara pelas ruas até sentir que a ansiedade que o corroía diminuía. Pensava em Harry, mas também pensava em si mesmo, nos seus estranhos sentimentos. Ainda não tinha se conformado, não podia aceitar que estivesse apaixonado por Potter, o mesmo Potter que se negara a ele a vida inteira. Isso era suicídio emocional, e Draco nunca tivera o temperamento suicida. Tinha que haver uma explicação racional para isso. Então, tomou uma decisão. Na manhã seguinte, bem cedo, deixaria a casa de Potter e procuraria por Lupin. Se não houvesse outro lugar para ficar, voltaria para sua casa e enfrentaria as consequências desse ato. Era um homem agora e tinha que governar a própria vida. Era um Malfoy e em suas veias corria o sangue Black. Isso não era pouca coisa.

Nesse ponto decidiu voltar para o apartamento e retirar suas coisas do armário antes que Harry, ou melhor, _Potter, _voltasse. Forçava-se agora a pensar nele como seu antagonista. É claro que, como adultos que eram, poderiam manter um relacionamento cordial, mas Draco não pretendia mais se esquecer que era herdeiro de duas linhagens puras e antigas. Seu lugar, definitivamente, não era ali, naquele apartamentozinho desconfortável, sem poder usar sua magia, fazendo serviços de um elfo doméstico e tendo que conviver com as bebedeiras de Potter.

Entrou no apartamento sentindo-se curado da loucura que o acometera. Seguiu até o quarto de Harry e abriu o armário. Começou a retirar as suas roupas, empilhando-as sobre a cama. Tirou do maleiro sua bolsa de viagem e, cuidadosamente, foi colocando nela as suas coisas, deixando de fora apenas o que precisaria usar até a manhã seguinte. Quando terminou de guardar e fechar tudo, sentiu um princípio de inquietação, mas forçou-se a lembrar de quem era. Por pura falta do que fazer tomou um banho demorado, e depois de terminar, começou a preparar sua cama na sala. Estava no meio desse processo quando ouviu o barulho das chaves na porta.

Virou-se e viu Harry parado, olhando-o com uma expressão de quem acabara de sofrer um nocaute. Sentiu um solavanco no estômago, seguido do tão conhecido calor que se espalhava pelo seu peito. Aproximou-se dele lentamente, e quando estava bem próximo viu que seu rosto estava molhado de lágrimas. Não pensou no que fazia, quando percebeu estava abraçado a ele, sem se importar com a possibilidade de ser arremessado longe.

Mas Harry não o afastou, ao contrário, retribuiu o abraço e apoiou a cabeça no ombro do loiro, soluçando contida e silenciosamente. Por instinto Draco o apertou mais contra si e sentiu o puro e nobre sangue Black/Malfoy ferver de emoção em suas veias, enquanto acariciava os cabelos e a nuca do moreno, a um só tempo consolando e estimulando seu desabafo.

**YAH-BOUT**: Espero que você tenha gostado do mimo que o Harry deu ao loirinho. Eu sei que foi pouquinho perto do que ele merece, mas paciência, vai. Estamos chegando lá. Obrigada pelo carinho. Beijos.

**LADY BOGARD**: Tomara que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, as coisas se suavizaram um pouco e daqui pra frente tendem a ...bem, eu não vou dizer. =^^= Estou super feliz e muito agradecida por você estar acompanhando. Beijinhos.


	6. Chapter 6

Harry despertou na manhã seguinte com a conhecida sensação de boca seca e amarga. Sentia suas têmporas latejando e pensou em ir até a cozinha pegar água para conseguir engolir os comprimidos trouxas que, na gaveta de seu criado-mudo, já faziam parte de sua rotina. Mas ir até a cozinha significava ver Malfoy, e essa era a parte ruim. O grifinório suspirou longamente e prometeu a si mesmo parar de beber. Tinha se comportado de maneira idiota na véspera, se expondo como uma garotinha frágil diante de Draco. Sentiu uma onda de vergonha que fez seu rosto queimar. Ridículo. Draco devia ter rido muito, aliás, deveria estar rindo até agora.

Esse pensamento o fez lembrar de Rony e quase o ouviu dizendo que Malfoy podia até ter mudado em algumas coisas, mas ainda mantinha sua essência original. O que o amigo diria se soubesse daquilo? _Droga, Potter, como você foi fazer uma idiotice dessas? _Sentou-se na beirada da cama e respirou fundo. Não deveria ter cedido ao impulso de beber, mas tinha sido difícil demais romper definitivamente com Gina. E Draco, ele tinha parecido tão amigo, tinha feito com que se sentisse tão amparado que Harry acabara dizendo a ele coisas que jamais teria coragem de compartilhar nem mesmo com Rony. O moreno reviu-se abraçado ao loiro, chorando como uma criancinha e dizendo a ele... Merda! Jogou-se para trás com um grunhido de raiva, caindo de braços abertos sobre a cama.

Draco acordou e a primeira coisa que fez foi sorrir, involuntária e incontrolavelmente. Fechou de novo os olhos para saborear a sensação de empolgação que o tomava ao se lembrar da noite passada. Tinha tocado Potter, tinha abraçado, acalentado, acariciado seus cabelos, sua nuca, tinha apertado o moreno em seus braços e sentido muito de perto o cheiro de sua pele. Sob o cheiro da bebida, é claro, mas ainda assim, lembrava-se exatamente da sensação maravilhosa de mergulhar seu rosto no pescoço do outro enquanto ele chorava em seu ombro. Draco ainda podia sentir a umidade quente de suas lágrimas e a sensação do corpo sacudido por soluços pressionando o seu. O loiro suspirou. Teria sido fácil demais envolver Potter com sensualidade, especialmente depois que ele dissera que estava morto sexualmente, que Voldemort, ao morrer, levara uma parte dele consigo. Draco teria conseguido provar ao moreno o contrário, era hábil o bastante para isso, mas sabia que depois Harry se afastaria para sempre, e não era isso o que o loiro queria.

Lembrou-se dos seus planos de deixar o apartamento e riu de si mesmo. De que adiantaria se afastar? Aquilo já estava dentro dele, era um fato. Fugir não ia resolver o problema, só o faria mais infeliz. A sensação de ter Potter em seus braços tinha sido única, e tão intensa que o loiro compreendeu que desejara isso a vida toda. Por isso tinha se contido, sabia que não devia se precipitar. Merlin, que sacrifício manter o controle e não beijar aquela boca molhada de lágrimas, acaricia-lo e transar com ele até fazer com que se sentisse o homem mais viril e gostoso do planeta! Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fortemente, depois se levantou de um salto e seguiu para o banheiro. Não seria bom que Potter o visse no estado em que se encontrava.

Harry tinha finalmente se levantado e estava diante da geladeira aberta, divagando. Que imbecilidade! Estava furioso consigo mesmo. Aquilo era muito pessoal, era um assunto só seu, não compartilhara com os amigos, nem com os medibruxos que acompanharam sua recuperação. Era sua intimidade, sua vida, e agora, Malfoy sabia de tudo. Harry pegou a garrafa de água e bateu a porta da geladeira com força. Ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo e em instantes Draco saía, ainda vestindo pijamas.

—Bom dia...— Ele sorria, parecendo tranquilo e despreocupado. Harry não respondeu, ao invés disso jogou os comprimidos na boca e bebeu um gole de água. Draco, ao ver que não teria resposta, simplesmente se virou e foi dobrar seus lençóis. Harry o observou durante algum tempo, depois se aproximou de onde o loiro estava.

—Eu quero falar com você sobre ontem à noite.

Draco apertou os lábios com força, depois respirou fortemente. Devia ter pensado na possibilidade de Harry se sentir humilhado pela confidência da véspera, aliás era incrível que isso sequer tivesse passado pela sua mente, sabia o quão orgulhoso o moreno era. Encarou-o.

—Pode falar. — Apesar de tenso, conseguiu dar um tom de tranquilidade à sua voz.

—O que eu fiz ontem foi ridículo. Eu estava chateado, bebi e perdi o controle. — Olhou para o loiro à espera de alguma reação como um sorriso irônico, ou algo do tipo, mas Draco simplesmente o olhava de volta, com uma expressão absolutamente neutra no rosto.

—Na minha opinião não aconteceu nada demais ontem, Potter. Você só desabafou, isso é normal. Acontece, simplesmente.

Harry deu uma risadinha curta e irônica. — Parece fácil, quando é com outra pessoa, não é mesmo?

Draco sentiu que começava a ficar difícil manter a calma, o que diabos Harry estava querendo, afinal? Culpá-lo pelo seu porre? O loiro não queria discutir, tinha acordado se sentindo bem e queria se manter assim. Inspirou profundamente antes de responder, e estava muito sério quando o fez.

—Essas coisas nunca são fáceis, eu sei disso por que já passei por situações parecidas, algumas das quais você testemunhou. Eu não acho que você tenha se sentido bem quando me viu chorando no banheiro da Murta, então talvez você devesse considerar a possibilidade de não ter sido tão divertido para mim o que aconteceu ontem.

Draco soube que tinha atingido seu objetivo quando o outro o olhou muito rápido e em seguida baixou a cabeça, sem graça. Depois andou até o sofá e se jogou nele, apoiando a cabeça no encosto e fechando os olhos. Suas pernas estavam entreabertas, largadas de qualquer maneira, e como o tecido de seu pijama era leve, Draco podia visualizar o contorno dos músculos das coxas e do volume entre elas. Desviou o olhar e foi se sentar na outra ponta do sofá, onde o panorama era menos interessante.

Potter, alheio à tempestade que provocava no loiro, abriu os olhos e voltou-se para ele.

—Parece que eu estou me especializando em fazer idiotices.

—E qual é a novidade? — Draco respondeu no seu velho tom desdenhoso, mas mantendo um meio-sorriso nos lábios.

Harry o olhou sorrindo em resposta, e a tensão se quebrou.

—Eu só gostaria que as coisas fossem mais fáceis... — O moreno estava visivelmente mais relaxado. O loiro concordou com um movimento de cabeça.

—Sabe, eu era louco pela Gina. Era difícil para mim manter o controle quando estávamos juntos, e foi muito estranho isso tudo simplesmente desaparecer de uma hora para outra.

Draco ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. —Talvez o que você sentia por ela tenha simplesmente acabado. As coisas mudam.

Harry tomou um gole de sua garrafa antes de responder.

—Não se trata só de Gina. Eu não me interesso por mais ninguém.

—Eu penso que isso deve ser normal, você está atravessando um momento diferente de tudo o que já viveu e saiu muito abalado da guerra. Todos nós saímos. Talvez, se você tentasse com outra pessoa, com alguém que não o conheça, que não saiba que você é um grande herói...

Draco marcou bem as duas últimas palavras e Harry riu, depois olhou para algum ponto à sua frente.

—Eu já procurei outras garotas, mas não consegui sentir interesse por nenhuma.

O loiro apertou os lábios e depois falou no tom bem casual.

—E garotos?

Harry deu uma risada alta, depois encarou Draco.

—Isso é uma piada, não é?

—Claro que não. — O loiro sustentou seu olhar. — Isso é muito comum, a maioria de nós já fez ao menos uma vez.

—Não eu! Eu sei que as coisas são diferentes no mundo bruxo, eu via acontecer em Hogwarts o tempo todo, mas eu nunca me senti atraído por outro garoto.

Draco sorriu de leve. — Também não é a minha preferência, mas eu não acho ruim. O sexo é até mais interessante e mais frequente, por que um garoto pode compreender melhor o corpo e os desejos de outro garoto. Garotas em geral se envolvem emocionalmente e complicam bastante a relação.

—Você está falando de sexo por sexo?

—Sim. Você não pensa em se apaixonar ou se casar toda vez que sente vontade de transar, não é mesmo?

Harry riu, depois deixou escapar um longo suspiro.

—Ultimamente eu nem tenho pensado nisso.

—Eu acho que você está sob o impacto de tudo o que aconteceu. Sua vida não deve ter sido fácil depois da morte dos seus pais, e talvez a última batalha tenha simplesmente sido a gota d'água que fez tudo transbordar.

—Talvez. — Harry suspirou novamente e voltou a fitar o vazio. Draco o observou atentamente, sentindo de novo uma vontade quase irresistível de se aproximar e cobri-lo de beijos e carícias. Suspirou também.

—Isso vai passar. Fale com alguém a respeito, ou simplesmente dê um tempo.

O moreno o olhou e depois riu. — Bem, eu estou falando com você, não estou? Merlin, mal dá para acreditar que estamos tendo essa conversa.

Draco também riu. — Que isso sirva de lição a você, Potter. O inimaginável hoje pode ser o seu destino amanhã.

Harry se levantou do sofá, ainda rindo.

—Draco Malfoy, filósofo e psicanalista. Talvez eu devesse preparar o café da manhã como pagamento pelos seus serviços.

—Grande ideia, Potter. — Com um sorriso nos lábios Draco voltou a dobrar suas cobertas. Harry seguiu para a cozinha e começou a preparar o café. Enquanto o fazia pensava nas palavras do loiro. Talvez ele tivesse razão, talvez a pressão que sofrera ao longo de toda sua vida tivesse finalmente rompido alguma coisa dentro dele. Ele também desejava que Draco estivesse certo ao dizer que tudo ia passar. Pensou em Gina com pesar. Tinha feito planos de dividir sua vida com ela, tinha imaginado que a amaria para sempre. Ele a amava, mas da mesma forma como amava Rony e Mione. Pensou em sua falta de desejo e na sugestão ridícula de Draco. Riu consigo mesmo. Sabia que no mundo bruxo a questão da sexualidade era vista de uma maneira bem natural, e que eles consideravam uma indelicadeza formar uma opinião sobre alguém baseada em algo tão íntimo quanto sua opção sexual. Dessa forma, todos eram livres para se relacionar com quem desejassem, sem nenhum risco de receber rótulos ou de sofrer qualque rtipo de discriminação por isso. Harry sabia sobre Dumbledore, Shacklebolt, Minerva, entre outros, e Rony lhe contara que Bill tinha tido um namorado quando estudava em Hogwarts. Como ele, muitos outros garotos, depois de viver experiências homossexuais, acabavam se casando e vivendo felizes com suas esposas. Ainda assim, a ideia de beijar alguém que tivesse um pomo-de-adão não atraía Harry. Definitivamente, isso não era para ele.

Aquela tinha sido uma manhã agitada no Ministério de Magia. A equipe de aurores comandada por Moody, da qual faziam parte Rony e Hermione, tinha finalmente conseguido localizar e desativar o último QG comensal que dirigia as ações contra bruxos e trouxas. Com a cabeça decepada, a organização estava finalmente desfeita. Esperava-se desse ponto em diante uma diminuição drástica dos ataques, em ações individuais e bem menos nocivas. Isso era algo a ser comemorado, mas Moddy e Lupin, seu braço direito, não tinham tempo para isso. Estavam às voltas com o interrogatório dos dezoito presos que só seguiriam para Azkaban depois que cada informação que possuíam fosse arrancada deles. Alguns dos aurores tinham sofrido ferimentos mais sérios, mas a maioria passara pelo Saint Mungus apenas para avaliação, tendo sido dispensada em seguida.

Assim, sem pessoal suficiente para lidar com o número grande de presos, a equipe fixa do Ministério se desdobrava para conseguir cuidar de tudo. Por isso foi com semblante carregado que Moody repassou a Lupin a ordem que recebera da assessoria do ministro.

—Trazer Malfoy para cá para que ele possa tentar reconhecer entre os presos os seus sequestradores? Hoje, em meio a todo esse caos?

—Exatamente. É o que o ministro quer, então é o que faremos. — O tom de Moody era cortante. Lupin apertou os lábios e depois assentiu.

—Você deve dizer a ele que em alguns dias poderá voltar para casa com seus pais.

—E por que isso agora? Nós sabemos perfeitamente que os presos de hoje não estão por trás dos ataques aos Malfoy.

—Os relatórios de segurança reportam que Harry não passa no bar trouxa há três dias.

A expressão de Lupin se suavizou. — Isso é realmente muito bom.

—O ministro também acha, especialmente por vislumbrar o fim iminente de uma operação dispendiosa para os cofres do ministério.

Lupin riu ao notar o semblante carregado do outro bruxo.

—A essa altura nós já deveríamos estar habituados, não é mesmo?

—É, deveríamos. —Seguiram pelo corredor, Moody na direção da sala de interrogatórios, Lupin rumo ao elevador.

Deitado em sua cama, Draco pensava nos acontecimentos do dia. Tinha passado boa parte dele no Ministério da Magia, olhando para os comensais capturados sem reconhecer qualquer um deles. Também tinha visto seus pais, e esse tinha sido o melhor momento. Costumava passar meses sem vê-los quando estava em Hogwarts, mas jamais sentira tanto sua falta como agora, afastado deles há apenas um mês. Narcissa e Lucius tinham tentado transmitir ao filho uma impressão de tranquilidade, mas Draco conhecia-os bem demais para acreditar que não estivessem deprimidos pelo confinamento na sala adaptada para abriga-los, dentro do prédio do ministério. Especialmente sua mãe, acostumada a se mover em amplos espaços, acostumada aos mimos de que Lucius a cercara a vida toda. Por isso, metade de Draco se alegrara ao ouvir de Lupin que em poucos dias estariam de volta à mansão Malfoy. A outra metade, no entanto, estava em agonia desde esse momento. Suspirou. Potter. Como arrancar o herói desse lugar profundo e incômodo onde ele fora se alojar dentro de si? Draco não sabia, não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer. Em sua agonia, virava de um lado a outro na cama quando ouviu o barulho das chaves, e pelo tempo que a porta levou para ser aberta, soube que Potter voltara a beber.

Harry entrou e trancou a porta, vindo em seguida na direção de Draco.

—Acordado, Malfoy? — Sorriu, antes de sentar na cama, fazendo o colchão balançar e sacudir Draco, que se sentou também.

—Eu estive pensando, Malfoy...Eu acho...acho que eu vou sentir a sua falta ...quando você for...

Draco sorriu. —Eu também vou sentir a sua, Potter.

Então Harry o abraçou desajeitadamente e fez aquilo outra vez, colou sua testa à do loiro, que fechou os olhos momentaneamente. Quando os reabriu encontrou as esmeraldas cintilantes fixas em seu rosto, e viu o que ele estava sorrindo daquele jeito delicioso. O pulso do loiro se acelerou, um pensamento louco correu por sua mente como um flash. Não teve tempo para refreá-lo, nem pensou nas consequências do seu ato. Simples e loucamente, arriscou tudo.

—Eu quero você, Potter.

Então, moveu-se para o lado e empurrou Harry, que caiu de costas sobre o colchão, parecendo ainda não ter entendido o que acontecia. Draco não lhe deu tempo para isso, mergulhou sobre sua boca e o beijou com voracidade, enquanto sua mão descia até a virilha do moreno, acariciando-o por sobre a calça. Não sabia o que aconteceria, não queria saber, tudo o que desejava era saborear aqueles lábios e acaricia-lo loucamente. Quando sentiu que o volume de Harry aumentava sob sua mão, Draco não pode conter um sorriso enorme de triunfo. Afastou-se e bruscamente, com mãos trêmulas, desabotoou a calça do moreno, que o olhava ainda sob o impacto do espanto. Quando viu, liberto e ereto, aquele membro bem formado, lindo e pulsante, não se conteve. Empunhou-o com gentileza e o envolveu com sua boca quente. Ouviu o gemido de Harry e sentiu o movimento de seus quadris, enquanto o herói se ajeitava melhor e levava a mão à cabeça do loiro, mantendo-o próximo de si.

* * *

Oi, pessoal! Aqui está o sexto capítulo, o último dos que eu tinha escritos. Daqui para frente talvez eu não consiga postar semanalmente, como tenho feito, mas garanto que não devo passar de quinze dias para atualizar, ok?

Beijos, obrigada, e por favor, comentem...

* * *

**Julia****:** Como foi bom ouvir sua opinião a respeito da fic. Não importa quanto tempo você levou para comentar, o que importa é que você fez isso! Obrigada, de verdade, os comentários ajudam a estimular a criatividade a são um termômetro do andamento da história. Espero que você continue lendo e gostando, e sempre que quiser, sinta-se à vontade para opinar. Beijos.

**luana potter: **Hahaha... Ainda bem que você não desistiu. Eu sei que está demorando para as coisas acontecerem, mas é que quando eu iniciei a fic, fiz um Harry tão deprê que depois tive muita dificuldade para conseguir coloca-lo onde eu quero. Um enorme passo foi dado nesse capítulo, né? Por favor, não desista, e me diga o que você achou, ok? Beijos.

**Lady Bogard****: **Como sempre, seus comentários são fabulosos e me deixam feliz e doidinha para levar os dois logo aos fogos de artifício. Conto com sua opinião para me orientar para o próximo capítulo, ok? Muuuitos beijos!

**Deh Isaacs****: **Deh, obrigada. Adorei seu comentário, e quero que saiba que pretendo caprichar no Lucius quando ele aparecer. Não vai ser uma participação muito constante, mas ainda assim vai deixar marcas na história. Além disso, o Lucius que você gosta se parece bastante com a minha construção dele para essa fic. Continue lendo. Beijos.

**Siremele - aka Mione Lupin****: **Hahaha... Confesso que eu tirei uma cena de banho do Draco desse capítulo por causa do seu comentário, mas como eu adoro imaginar o loirinho ensaboado debaixo do chuveiro, você pode apostar que ainda deve aparecer alguma cena dele assim. Obrigada, você é muito fofa! Beijinhos.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco abriu os olhos naquela manhã e imediatamente se sentiu invadido por uma deliciosa sensação de triunfo. Tinha beijado Potter, tinha enroscado sua língua à dele, tinha mordiscado seus lábios, lambido aquela boca deliciosa, apesar do gosto de bebida. Tinha feito mais do que isso. Sorriu ao se lembrar dos gemidos dele, do vai-e-vem suave de seus quadris enquanto era voraz e habilmente sugado.

Suspirou, sentindo que seu peito se aquecia e o sangue circulava com mais força por suas veias. Enfim, mostrara a Potter que não havia nada errado com ele. E agora, o que viria? Draco não sabia, só conseguia pensar no quanto estava feliz, e por mais que isso parecesse idiota, no quanto gostaria que ele também estivesse.

O loiro sabia que estava em plena zona de perigo, reconhecia que estava apaixonado como jamais imaginara estar um dia, mas nem o conhecimento dos riscos que corria era capaz de fazê-lo desistir do seu objetivo. Queria Potter, e o queria para o resto de sua vida. Pensou que esse talvez fosse um bom momento para dizer a ele como se sentia, afinal, em breve teria que ir embora, e sabia que a proximidade em que viviam ali era sua única aliada. Mais uma vez a lembrança do que acontecera entre eles invadiu sua mente, e o loiro fechou os olhos para saborear a sensação.

Estava assim quando sentiu o forte impacto no colchão, bem ao seu lado. Abriu os olhos para ver o que era e deparou-se com Potter, de pé ao lado de sua cama, olhando-o com uma expressão terrível. Sobre o colchão viu sua bolsa de viagem, cheia e pesada. Piscou, surpreso, enquanto ouvia a voz do moreno, num tom carregado de ódio.

—Você vai sair da minha casa imediatamente.

Draco sentou na cama e a bolsa escorregou para o chão. Harry ainda o olhava, e havia tanta raiva nesse olhar que o loiro não soube o que dizer. Levantou-se e fez menção de arrumar sua cama, mas Potter o interrompeu.

—Deixe isso aí e simplesmente suma! — Potter gritou e Draco respirou fundo.

—Ok. Eu posso tomar um banho(*) antes de ir?

—Tome a droga do seu banho e desapareça daqui em seguida.

Draco apertou os lábios. Estava pálido, sentia-se como se um buraco tivesse sido aberto repentinamente sob seus pés. Começou a seguir em direção ao banheiro, mas parou e voltou-se para o moreno.

—Eu não teria feito se você tivesse dito _não_.

Harry lançou ao loiro um olhar fuzilante.

—Eu tinha bebido, e você se aproveitou disso. Você me desrespeitou, sabia perfeitamente como eu me sentia em relação a isso, e ainda assim...

Ele se interrompeu e Draco percebeu que ele não conseguia falar, tamanha a sua raiva.

—Eu admito a minha culpa, mas na realidade eu não...

—Cale essa maldita boca! A conversa acabou, você só tem que tomar seu banho e em seguida sair por aquela porta e desaparecer para sempre. É tão difícil assim de entender?

O loiro o olhava enquanto Harry mantinha um braço estendido na direção da porta de entrada do apartamento. Sua sensação de perplexidade aos poucos ia sendo substituída pela raiva. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força enquanto balançava repetidamente a cabeça, num gesto de concordância.

—Eu vou, vou sair da sua casa e da sua vida para sempre. Mas não venha agir como se eu tivesse estuprado você, por que não foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu ontem, não é mesmo?

—Você é surdo? Essa conversa acabou!

—Não acabou!

Harry tinha gritado, mas o tom de Draco tinha sido ainda mais alto e irado do que o seu.

—Eu quero e vou falar, seu idiota de dupla personalidade! Primeiro você enche a cara na rua e vem para casa, emotivo e pegajoso, me tira da cama, me enche com sua conversa ridícula e no dia seguinte se arrepende e desconta sua raiva em mim. Vá se danar, Potter, você quis aquilo tanto quanto eu!

—Cale essa sua boca imunda, Malfoy, e vá logo tomar seu banho ou eu não me responsabilizo pelo que pode acontecer.

Harry trincava os dentes de raiva, mas Draco não se intimidou. Já que estava tudo perdido, não ia deixar que ele fingisse que não tinha gostado do que acontecera.

—Eu vou me lavar sim, Potter. Afinal, você gozou tanto ontem que eu tenho esperma até dentro dos ouvidos.

Viu as maçãs do rosto do moreno se tingirem de vermelho enquanto ele fechava as duas mãos. Preparou-se para ser atingido por um murro, mas então lentamente a expressão de Harry se alterou. Ele respirou profundamente e quando respondeu, Draco não percebeu ódio em seu tom, apenas frieza e desprezo.

—Eu vou sair agora e quando voltar não quero encontrar nenhum sinal da sua presença nessa casa.

Voltou-se e saiu do apartamento. Draco, parado no mesmo lugar, sentiu uma pontada dolorosa no peito ao ver a porta se fechar atrás dele.

* * *

Dois mais dois nem sempre são quatro. Era o que Moody pensava ao receber em sua casa o Portador do Ministério, que apesar da hora avançada, viera trazer ao chefe a informação de que Potter tomara um porre essa noite. Ele tinha estado bem por alguns dias, por isso o ministro decidira que Malfoy deveria ser retirado do apartamento. Mas no mesmo dia em que soube disso, Potter voltou a encher a cara. Teria sido por medo de voltar a enfrentar a solidão? Se era assim, por que não voltava ao convívio dos amigos? A resposta não estava clara, mas teria que estar até a manhã seguinte, quando o ministro, através de sua assessoria, receberia o relatório diário sobre a situação do herói do mundo bruxo.

Moody não pensou duas vezes. Escreveu uma mensagem para Lupin onde o colocava a par da situação, pedindo que ele fosse ver Potter na manhã seguinte com a desculpa de levar para Malfoy fotos de suspeitos presos posteriormente à sua visita ao Ministério. Pediu ao Portador Oficial de Mensagens Confidenciais(**) que apanhasse as tais fotos no Ministério e depois as entregasse ao lobisomem, junto com a mensagem que escrevera.

E esse era o motivo da presença de Lupin diante do prédio de Harry naquela manhã luminosa. O lobisomem tinha feito a mesma coisa de sempre, aparatara num local afastado, onde um funcionário do Ministério já o esperava ao volante de um carro trouxa, e agora desembarcava do lado oposto ao edifício. Então viu Harry deixando o prédio e acenou para ele, que parou e ficou à sua espera. Logo ao se aproximar, o lobisomem percebeu que havia algo errado.

—Bom dia, Harry.

—Oi, Lupin. —Ele parecia constrangido, incomodado com alguma coisa.

—Me desculpe por vir tão cedo, mas é que mais alguns suspeitos foram capturados e eu trouxe as fotos para que Draco possa dar uma olhada.

Viu Harry desviar o olhar e fazer uma expressão de aborrecimento antes de responder.

—Ele está lá em cima. — Fez uma pausa antes de concluir. — Eu o mandei embora.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Eu sempre soube que isso não ia dar certo. Eu tentei, mas não dá mais...

—Vocês brigaram?

—É, nós brigamos. Ele deve sair daqui a pouco, acho que só vai tomar um banho e se aprontar.

—E para onde ele vai?

Harry ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, e Lupin teve a impressão que era primeira vez que ele pensava nisso.

—Eu não sei. E antes que você diga qualquer coisa, eu já adianto que dessa vez é definitivo. Eu não o quero mais aqui.

Lupin concordou, com um gesto de cabeça.

—Bem, isso só antecipou um pouco as coisas, ele partiria nos próximos dias. Eu posso subir e falar com ele?

—Claro... — Harry fez uma expressão contrariada. — Bem, acho que eu vou ter que levar você até lá, ele deve estar tomando banho e não vai ouvir você chegar.

—Obrigado, Harry. Desculpe-me pelo transtorno.

Harry deu um sorriso curto em resposta e entraram no prédio. Já no elevador, o lobisomem voltou-se para ele.

—Você gostaria de falar sobre o que aconteceu?

—Não.

—Está tudo bem, Harry. E foi bom que eu viesse aqui agora, assim posso levar Draco comigo para o Ministério. Chegando lá decidiremos o que fazer.

—Sinto muito.

—Não se preocupe, nós daremos um jeito nisso.

Tinham chegado ao sétimo andar e Harry destrancou a porta. Entraram, e o moreno pediu ao lobisomem que se sentasse. Então, viu a cama de Draco por fazer e uma onda de mal-estar o envolveu. Correu para recolher as coisas, como se a simples visão dos lençóis pudesse fazer Lupin descobrir o que acontecera ali.

—Me desculpe pela bagunça. É que tudo aconteceu hoje cedo e nós... eu ainda não ajeitei as coisas.

—Não se preocupe, Harry, para mim está tudo ótimo. — O moreno recolheu os lençóis e cobertores de Draco e esvaziou o colchão inflável, e depois de levar tudo para a minúscula área de serviços do apartamento, voltou à sala. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa quando, repentinamente, Draco surgiu com sua bolsa a tiracolo.

O loiro tinha os cabelos molhados e carregava um par de óculos escuros. Teve um leve sobressalto ao descobrir que não estava só no apartamento. Imediatamente, colocou os óculos, mas o gesto não foi rápido o bastante para impedir que tanto Lupin quanto Harry notassem que seus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos.

Por um instante ficaram todos em silêncio, constrangidos. Então Lupin deu um passo na direção do loiro.

—Olá, Draco. Eu passei por aqui para lhe mostrar algumas fotos, e então fui surpreendido pela notícia de que você está indo embora...

—Sim, estou. De quem são as fotos? — Seu tom era frio e cortante.

Lupin abriu o envelope que trazia consigo e entregou as fotografias para o loiro.

—São pessoas que foram capturadas ontem, depois que você deixou o Ministério. Elas foram delatadas pelos outros presos...

Recostado contra a janela, com as duas mãos apoiadas sobre o parapeito, Harry acompanhava a conversa em silêncio. Draco olhou as fotos uma a uma, depois as devolveu ao lobisomem.

—Nunca vi nenhum deles antes.

—Ok... Bem, então vamos tratar da outra questão, que é para onde levaremos você...

—Eu estou voltando para a minha casa.

Lupin balançou a cabeça em concordância.

—Eu posso imaginar o quão ansioso você deve estar para voltar para casa, mas infelizmente essa ainda não é uma opção segura, Draco.

—Não importa, eu vou correr o risco. Eu não vou me enfiar dentro de um buraco no prédio do Ministério, nem vou para nenhum outro lugar. Estou indo para a minha casa.

—Draco, pense bem. Por que se arriscar se em poucos dias tudo estará resolvido?

—Você não pode garantir isso. — O tom de Draco era impaciente e irritadiço, e Lupin adivinhou que por detrás das lentes escuras os olhos cinzentos deveriam estar lançando chispas em sua direção. Respirou fundo.

—Não, eu não posso, nem tenho como impedir que você faça o que quiser. Só imaginei que você gostaria de ver seus pais tranquilos, o que não acontecerá se você voltar para casa agora, e seguros, o que não acontecerá se eles se juntarem a você.

Draco bufou.

—E quais são as minhas opções?

—Não são muitas, infelizmente. Mas eu prometo que vou encontrar um lugar adequado, e caso eu não consiga, bem, posso levar você para minha casa, Nympha ficaria feliz por ter companhia.

Draco deu uma risada curta e baixa.

—Nós dois sabemos que isso não seria uma boa ideia, Lupin.

—Por que não? Você e Nympha são primos, seria uma boa oportunidade para se aproximarem. E também há Teddy, que não deixa ninguém se entediar ao seu lado.

Lupin sorria com os olhos brilhantes ao mencionar o filho de quase dois anos, orgulho e alegria da casa. Draco deu um quase sorriso antes de responder.

—Obrigado pela oferta, mas eu não posso aceitar. Eu vou com você para o Ministério, mas só para falar com os meus pais. Então, irei para casa.

Lupin notou a determinação do loiro e viu que não adiantaria insistir.

—Bem, se é o que você quer, então que assim seja.

Draco assentiu, depois levou a mão ao bolso da calça e retirou de lá as chaves do apartamento. Caminhou até a mesinha que ficava próxima à janela em que Harry se apoiava, e sem sequer olhar para ele, colocou as chaves diante da estatueta de Eros. Depois foi para a porta, abriu-a e saiu sem olhar para trás. Lupin se aproximou de Harry.

—Você está bem?

O grifinório não pôde conter um suspiro.

—Eu me sinto culpado.

—Se estiver se sentindo assim por mim, você não deve. Você o acolheu durante um mês inteiro e isso foi uma grande ajuda. — Lupin colocou a mão sobre o ombro de Harry. — Mas se estiver se sentindo culpado por ele, ainda é tempo de consertar as coisas. Eu não sei o que Draco fez, mas seja o que for ele pareceu arrependido. Você notou seus olhos, não?

Sim, Harry tinha notado, e talvez tivesse sido isso o que o mantivera tão quieto todo o tempo. Tinha se lembrado de Draco animando-o, consolando-o, e agora vinha à sua mente o que o loiro dissera mais cedo. _Eu não teria feito se você tivesse dito _não. Suspirou novamente. Bêbado ou não, ele sabia que poderia ter impedido, se realmente quisesse. Era penoso admitir, mas ele tinha se empolgado ao reencontrar suas antigas sensações e simplesmente não tinha sentido vontade de mandar Draco parar. Percebeu que Lupin ainda o olhava, esperando uma resposta.

—É, eu notei. Mas eu não... —Interrompeu-se. — Vamos deixar as coisas como elas estão, é melhor assim.

Lupin então se despediu e saiu ao encontro de Draco. Harry, ao retornar à sua tão desejada solidão, não se sentiu tão bem quanto imaginara que se sentiria.

* * *

—Bom, se você não quer falar, não fale. Eu só estranho por que antes não havia segredos entre nós.

Rony deu de ombros, pegou o controle remoto e mudou de canal. Hermione sorriu de leve enquanto servia o suco. Entregou um copo para cada um e pegou o seu, indo sentar-se no tapete, junto com eles.

—Não há nenhum segredo aqui, Rony, nem há nada para contar, nós simplesmente discutimos mais uma vez e eu achei que era a hora de acabar com isso. Você sabe, quando eu deixei tudo para trás eu queria simplesmente um pouco de paz, e não era exatamente o que eu estava tendo.

—Pois é, Harry, mas você sempre dizia que estava tudo bem, que ele era até legal, que se esforçava para não fazer besteiras. Se era assim, por que você o mandou embora de repente?

Harry bufou e olhou para Hermione em busca de apoio, mas ela apenas sorriu de volta.

—Eu me cansei, só isso. Esse apartamento é pequeno demais para duas pessoas, e ele ficou aqui um mês inteiro. Já era tempo dele arranjar outro lugar. Agora, nós podemos mudar de assunto?

Rony abriu a boca para falar, mas para alívio de Harry, o interfone soou, e o porteiro avisou que as pizzas tinham chegado. O moreno autorizou a subida do entregador. O delivery era o novo divertimento trouxa de Rony, que se levantou de um salto.

—Eu recebo. O dinheiro trouxa está aqui, está tudo certo. Quanto eu devo dar de gorjeta?

Rindo, Harry indicou uma das notas que o ruivo estendia, em leque. Então Hermione disse que ia preparar a mesa e pediu que Harry a ajudasse. Eles seguiram para a cozinha.

—Eu vi Draco quando ele chegou essa manhã ao Ministério, e ele me pareceu realmente chateado.

Harry não respondeu, apenas olhou para a amiga e continuou separando os guardanapos e talheres, enquanto ela forrava a mesa.

—Moody o autorizou a falar com seus pais, eles passaram cerca de meia hora juntos. Depois, Draco foi embora. Lupin me disse que ele estava indo para Wiltshire, e que Narcissa e Lucius também vão voltar para lá amanhã, assim que assinarem o termo onde assumem a responsabilidade pela própria segurança.

Harry balançou a cabeça e continuou a dispor os talheres sobre a mesa, enquanto Hermione distribuía os pratos. Ela terminou e se aproximou dele.

—Você realmente não quer falar sobre isso, não é? — Seu tom era suave e cúmplice.

—Não.

Foi só o que Harry disse antes que Rony entrasse na cozinha trazendo as pizzas, muito empolgado. Sentaram-se e foram comer, e durante todo o tempo Harry sentiu que Hermione o observava atentamente.

* * *

Remus Lupin fazia um balanço dos últimos acontecimentos. A intenção do Ministro, ao cercar Potter de vigilância, tinha sido boa. O mundo bruxo tinha que zelar pela vida e pelo bem estar de seu herói, afinal, como dissera Moody, se os trouxas tinham o Príncipe Charles, eles tinham Harry Potter. Da mesma forma que o príncipe herdeiro trouxa, o herói bruxo jamais poderia levar uma vida desregrada. Ele era um símbolo histórico e político, sua vida deveria ser exemplar, não cabendo nela alcoolismo ou outras coisas fora do padrão.

A decisão de lidar indiretamente com a "depressão pós Voldemort" de Harry tinha sido tomada depois que o ministro ouvira a opinião de medibruxos e de pessoas ligadas ao herói, inclusive o próprio Lupin. Mas agora o lobisomem já não estava tão certo de que isso funcionaria. Temia que o problema piorasse enquanto eles perdiam tempo em voltas sutis ao seu redor. Lupin achava que chegara a hora de abrir o jogo com Harry, de fazê-lo enxergar o que estava realmente acontecendo. Mas sua opinião tinha sido descartada, o ministro não tinha concordado. Então, o jogo ia continuar, e a cada momento parecia mais complexo. Especialmente agora, depois da passagem de Draco Malfoy pela casa de Harry. Esse era o ponto que o lobisomem queria discutir com Moody extraoficialmente antes de lançar suas impressões no relatório endereçado ao ministro. Por que se a soma de Olho-Tonto não tivera uma resposta exata, para Lupin dois mais dois tinham fechado num redondo quatro.

* * *

Harry terminou de assistir suas aulas naquela noite e deixou a escola percorrendo seu caminho habitual. Ia distraído, com a cabeça fervilhante de pensamentos, quando percebeu que estava diante da porta do bar. Ainda que não tivesse pensado em fazer isso, viu-se simplesmente entrando. Olhou em volta, mas como sempre, apesar das várias mesas disponíveis, foi se acomodar no banco diante do balcão. O barman, que já o conhecia bem, ao vê-lo trouxe a garrafa da marca costumeira e o copo com gelo, que serviu com uma dose generosa. Harry agradeceu e pegou o copo. Ergueu-o e o observou contra a luz, distraindo-se com as variações do tom de âmbar do líquido provocadas pelo gelo e pela luminosidade. Sentiu a velha ansiedade pela bebida provocar nele um aperto no abdômen, podia sentir o cheiro do scotch e percebeu que quase salivava de desejo. Então, pensou em Draco Malfoy. Ainda podia ouvir suas palavras iradas como se o loiro tivesse acabado de pronunciá-las. Dupla personalidade, dois Harrys, e entre eles, o scotch. Sacudiu o copo, fazendo o gelo tilintar contra as paredes de vidro. Então o aproximou dos lábios, sentindo que todo o seu corpo ansiava pelo momento em que o líquido desceria queimando tudo em seu trajeto, provocando a onda benéfica de calor que, partindo do seu peito, se expandiria por cada uma de suas artérias. Tinha em suas mãos o passaporte para o bem-estar, a chave de portal que o colocaria em contato com o outro Potter, capaz de fazer coisas tais como sexo com outro cara. Nesse instante percebeu claramente duas coisas que até então não tinha se dado conta. A primeira, estava caminhando para se tornar um dependente de álcool, e a outra, tinha sido absolutamente injusto com Draco Malfoy. Suspirou profundamente. Levou o copo aos lábios, mas ao invés de beber, falou baixo, com a boca pressionada contra a superfície fria do vidro. — Você, nunca mais. — Pousou o copo no balcão, retirou uma nota do bolso e a colocou sob a garrafa. Então, levantou-se e deixou o bar, sob o olhar perplexo do atendente, que veio conferir se havia algo errado com a bebida que servira.

Harry seguiu para seu apartamento imaginando que passaria a noite sem dormir. Seu dia tinha sido tenso, enfrentar as horas que viriam sem o auxílio do uísque não seria fácil, mas ele estava determinado a se livrar disso de uma vez por todas. Tomou um banho bem quente e demorado, depois se jogou na cama e dormiu quase imediatamente. Acordou cedo se sentindo bem disposto, vestiu-se e saiu. Enquanto fazia sinal para um taxi que passava, pensou que se fosse continuar a viver nesse apartamento deveria tirar carteira de motorista e comprar seu próprio carro. Mas não estava mais tão certo de que queria continuar morando na Londres trouxa. Deu o endereço ao motorista e afundou no banco macio, pensando em como era bom não ter amanhecido de ressaca. Em poucos minutos estava em seu destino. Pagou a corrida, desceu do carro e caminhou até o mesmo lugar de onde partira para a Toca, no noivado de Rony e Mione. Então desaparatou, com destino a Wiltshire.

* * *

(*): Esse banho do Draco foi dedicado a você, Mionizita! =^^=

(**): Eu inventei isso!

* * *

Agradeço a todos que vem acompanhando a fic sem deixar comentarios, percebo vocês pelo gráfico dos hits. Obrigada, e espero que estejam gostando.

Àqueles que comentaram, e só quem já escreveu uma fanfic e a publicou sabe a importância das reviews para o autor, deixo aqui meus agradecimentos especiais.

**Lena****:** Que surpresa boa encontrar seus comentários, você leu tudo de uma vez! Meu Deus, eu amei a sua disposição para comentar os capítulos um a um, você foi muito gentil e me estimulou demais. Quanto ao seu comentário, eu tive muita dificuldade para começar a desenrolar a situação entre eles, mas o Draco me deu uma mãozinha...Ah, o Harry, ele tá mesmo meio chatinho, mas eu espero que daqui pra frente você passe a gostar mais dele, afinal agora ele vai para de tomar todas...eu acho. =^^=

Muito, muito obrigada! Espero que você continue lendo e gostando.

Beijos.

**Lady Bogard****:** É uma delícia ficar um tempo fora e depois ter um monte coisa pra ler... Fico feliz por você, que faz coisas realmente fofinhas(eu me apaixonei pelos duendezinhos), ter gostado do meu Draco. E eu também adorei quando ele reduziu o Harry a pó com aquela resposta(amei fazer isso), o Harry mereceu. E espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

Mil beijos!

**Deh Isaacs****:** Ah, Deh, eu sei exatamente como você se sente, é a segunda vez que eu passo por isso, primeiro, com os livros, agora, com os filmes. Mas como você disse, ainda temos as fanfics! Obrigada pelas suas palavras gentis, tomara que você continue lendo e gostando.

Beijos!

**lu potter:** Hahaha...você viu, né? E você quase acertou, até eu pensei que o Draco ia levar um socão! Ainda bem que não aconteceu. Obrigada pelo comentário, não pare de ler...

Beijinhos.


	8. Chapter 8

Draco Malfoy estava de volta ao lugar onde nascera. Crescera sob os cuidados de seus pais, cercado de elfos para atenderem prontamente o menor dos seus desejos, cercado de brinquedos, cercado de amiguinhos, todos eles filhos de casais amigos de Lucius e Narcissa. Revezavam-se brincando na casa de um e outro, e assim cresceram formando um restrito grupo, todos bem nascidos, todos compartilhando as mesmas ideias.

Quando pensava nisso antes, parecia a Draco que tinha tido muita sorte por viver assim. Mas depois que foi para a escola, percebeu que a vida era feita de mais coisas do que ele conhecia, e que era preciso saber barganhar, saber perder, aceitar as diferenças e rever conceitos. Tudo o que ele não tinha feito. E se tivesse se aproximado de Harry Potter sem a intenção de usar sua fama e importância para se distinguir entre os seus iguais? E se tivesse aceitado o convívio com a Granger sem se importar com sua origem, ou com Weasley sem desdenhar de sua pobreza e de seus ideais de boa convivência com os trouxas? E se?

Se tivesse feito isso não seria Draco Malfoy, e esse era exatamente quem ele era. O filho único e mimado de Lucius e Narcissa, nascido para garantir no mundo a linhagem dos Malfoy. Isso é o que ele era, nada mais. Diante do espelho da sala de jantar, olhava para seus olhos inchados e avermelhados pelo choro. Era hora de parar, de esquecer tudo, de cuidar de si e dos seus. Que se danasse Potter, o herói beberrão, que se danasse tudo.

Ele tinha combinado com os pais que não faria contato com ninguém até a volta deles para casa, no dia seguinte. Passou o dia checando o estado geral das coisas, queria que eles encontrassem cada objeto como tinham deixado. Não teve muito trabalho, os elfos tinham mantido a casa impecável, o jardim bem cuidado e os pavões de seu pai bem alimentados e saudáveis. Draco refez feitiços anti-aparatação, checou as entradas da mansão, bloqueou todas as lareiras para acessos via Flu. Em seu quarto, também estava tudo em ordem. Então, por que a sensação de que não estava no lugar certo? Por que se sentia angustiado e aflito, como se esse não fosse o seu quarto e nem essa a sua casa? Olhou ao seu redor, deixando seus olhos passearem das cortinas de tecido caro ao tapete precioso. Uma cama alta e imponente, lençóis macios de cetim, um armário cheio de roupas caras, isso era o que as pessoas passavam a vida tentando adquirir. Tinha tudo o que queria, tudo o que todas as pessoas no mundo inteiro queriam. Suspirou. A verdade é que trocaria tudo isso pelo micro apartamento onde ele tinha que se revezar com Potter na limpeza do chão e do banheiro. Fechou os olhos e a dor o tomou novamente. Não tentou se conter, deixou as lágrimas correrem livremente por seu rosto, estava em sua casa, em seu mundo, aqui podia ser ele mesmo e chorar o quanto sentisse vontade, sem disfarces.

Jantou sozinho na enorme mesa de madeira trabalhada. Depois seguiu para a biblioteca e tentou ler, mas seu pensamento se desviava do livro o tempo todo. Então subiu para seu quarto e foi para a cama. Mas bastou encostar a cabeça no travesseiro para seu pensamento voar para Potter. Onde estaria a essa hora? Olhou o relógio sobre o criado e constatou que ele deveria estar assistindo aula. Então um pensamento lhe ocorreu. E se ele bebesse naquela noite? E se se sentisse arrependido? E se o procurasse? Draco sentiu seu coração acelerar a essa ideia. O que faria?

Não, ele decidiu, não queria mais isso. Levantou-se e chamou o elfo, que atendeu, prontamente. Deu ordens a ele para não receber ninguém na casa, especialmente se aparentasse estar embriagado. O elfo assentiu e deixou o quarto, e Draco voltou para a cama. Angustiado, não conseguia tirar os olhos do relógio. Se ele viesse ia perder seu tempo, Draco estava decidido, não o atenderia. Que desaparatasse de volta bêbado, mesmo que estrunchasse e se partisse em pedaços. Ele seria bem capaz de fazer isso, o irresponsável. Draco agora tinha certeza de que ele viria. Virava de um lado a outro na cama, numa agitação crescente. Via Potter chegando, sendo barrado, e depois indo embora naquele estado lastimável, correndo todos os riscos do mundo. Levantou-se de um salto e gritou pelo elfo. Mudou as ordens, ele deveria deixar Potter entrar e acomodá-lo num dos quartos de hóspedes, mas não precisava chamar por Draco, por que ele não iria falar com o herói. Bem, deveria chama-lo sim, mas só para que ele ficasse sabendo que o outro viera. Apenas para isso.

Voltou para a cama, mas não conseguia dormir. Tinha os olhos grudados no relógio e os ouvidos atentos aos ruídos de fora. Ouviu algo que julgou serem passos e chamou pelo elfo outra vez. Conferiram, não havia ninguém no portão. E assim foi por quase toda a madrugada. Quando finalmente Draco entendeu que Harry não viria, já eram quase cinco da manhã. Vencido pelo sono e pela decepção, foi finalmente dormir, liberando o pobre elfo para fazer o mesmo.

Foi acordado pouco mais de três horas depois, pelo mesmo elfo que passara a madrugada ao seu lado conferindo o portão.

—Meu senhor Malfoy, ele está aqui, ele chegou...

Draco abriu os olhos e viu a expressão assustada do elfo. Sentia-se confuso, seus olhos ardiam como se estivessem cheios de areia.

—Quem? Meu pai?

—Harry Potter, meu senhor, Harry Potter. Ele chegou e está esperando lá embaixo...

Draco deu um pulo da cama. Potter! Por um instante não soube o que fazer, então correu para o banheiro e se olhou ao espelho. Tinha olheiras fundas, seus olhos estavam inchados pelo choro da véspera e vermelhos pela falta de sono. Potter tinha que vir justo nessa hora? Maldito idiota!

Harry aparatou diante do imponente portão de ferro com a horrível sensação de que não podia respirar. Era sempre assim, a aparatação, tão natural para a maioria dos bruxos, nele produzia um efeito esmagador. Levou alguns instantes para se recompor, então transpôs o portão, esperando que a qualquer momento algo fosse surgir e bloquear seu caminho. Surpreso, andou até a entrada principal sem ser interceptado, e isso o inquietou. O que Malfoy estava pensando? Será que não tinha se preocupado em guardar a entrada da casa, ele que estava sendo caçado por comensais? Nesse ponto um pensamento lhe ocorreu. E se tivesse acontecido algo a ele? Com passadas largas alcançou a porta e ia bater quando ela se abriu. À sua frente, um pequeno e esfarrapado elfo se desmanchou em sorrisos e mesuras.

—Harry Potter, entre, Harry Potter. Meu senhor Malfoy mandou levar Harry Potter para a sala. Venha...

Harry respirou, aliviado. Malfoy devia tê-lo visto chegando, por isso não o tinham interceptado. Seguiu o elfo sentindo seus pés afundarem no tapete felpudo que cobria o chão de pedra. Era estranhamente desconfortável estar ali, mesmo depois da guerra terminada. Harry não podia evitar a sensação de que ia, espontaneamente, ao encontro de inimigos, estando só e desarmado. O fato é que, por mais que os Malfoy fossem aliados, todos sabiam que eles tinham mudado de lado por que essa tinha sido a sua única opção. Harry se sentou na ponta do confortável sofá que o elfo indicou e ficou observando-o enquanto ele saía para chamar Draco.

Passaram-se longos minutos durante os quais ele estivera examinando a sala de visitas ostensivamente decorada. A riqueza dos donos da casa transparecia em cada mínimo detalhe, e Harry riu consigo mesmo ao tentar imaginar o que Draco deveria ter achado do seu pequeno apartamento. Então ouviu um ruído muito leve à sua direita e ergueu-se do sofá. Draco se aproximava lentamente, e a poucos passos dele, parou.

—Potter... — O loiro limpou a garganta. — Antes de perguntar o que faz em minha casa vinte e quatro horas após ter me expulsado da sua, há algo que eu preciso saber. Eu falo com seu _ego_ ou seu _alter ego_?

Harry piscou, confuso, demorando alguns segundos para compreender o que ele tinha dito. Então abriu um largo sorriso e caminhou em sua direção.

—Só há um Harry_._ Este aqui. — Parou a centímetros de distância do loiro com os braços abertos, ainda sorrindo. Draco o olhava de volta, muito sério, e Harry percebeu seus olhos avermelhados e uma sombra escura por baixo deles. Seu sorriso morreu em seu rosto.

—Eu sinto muito, Malfoy. Eu realmente agi como um idiota, culpando você por aquilo...

—_Aquilo_? — O tom de Draco era irônico. — Você não me disse que uma vez Dumbledore o ensinou a dar sempre o nome certo às coisas? _Aquilo_ foi sexo, e um bom sexo, diga-se de passagem, feito por mim e seu _alter ego_ no meu colchão inflável trouxa.

Harry apertou os lábios enquanto encarava o loiro. Já esperava ser recebido com animosidade, sabia que ele se sentia ofendido. Respirou fundo antes de falar.

—Você tem razão, em parte. Aquilo foi sexo, e foi, sim, muito bom. Mas não havia nenhum _alter ego_, era apenas eu, acovardado, usando a bebida como escudo. Me desculpe, Draco. Eu agi como um perfeito idiota.

—Só para esclarecer as coisas, Potter... — Draco frisou bem seu sobrenome. — Você agiu como um perfeito idiota quando nós transamos ou quando você me expulsou na manhã seguinte?

Harry não pode evitar um sorriso. Desviou os olhos, depois voltou a encarar o loiro. Viu que ele sorria levemente e percebeu, surpreso, que estivera tentando fazê-lo rir desde que chegara. Apertou os lábios e fixou os olhos azul-cinza.

—Quando eu o expulsei, na manhã seguinte.

Draco não disse nada, apenas manteve seus olhos fixos nos de Harry por algum tempo. Então, falou.

—Então você veio admitir isso e se desculpar, certo?

—É, é isso. Eu vim dizer que se você quiser, pode voltar para minha casa e ficar lá o tempo que quiser.

Draco deu uma risada curta e baixa.

—Isso não vai ser possível, Potter. Meus pais estão a caminho, como você já deve saber, e é aqui que vamos ficar, nós três. Mas eu agradeço a sua oferta.

Harry apenas balançou a cabeça, e Draco continuou.

—Suas desculpas estão aceitas. Agora você pode voltar para o seu mundo com a consciência tranquila por ter, mais uma vez, agido como um verdadeiro herói.

Harry o encarou.

—Eu sei como você se sente, e realmente lamento, mas não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar o que eu fiz. Eu queria dizer que durante o tempo em que você esteve morando em minha casa eu realmente aprendi a te ver com outros olhos. Eu sou grato a você por ter me feito enxergar coisas sobre mim mesmo que eu não via, como por exemplo, minha relação errada com a bebida. Também sou grato por você ter aberto meus olhos para a minha depressão, e por ter ... — Fez uma pausa e passou a língua pelos lábios. — E por ter me mostrado que não havia nada errado comigo... você sabe... — Concluiu, levemente constrangido.

—É, eu sei... Isso é bom, Potter. No final, o sacrifício que você teve que fazer ao me acolher foi recompensado, não é mesmo? — Draco falou num tom estranho.

—Draco, eu não sei mais o que posso dizer. Realmente, eu não gostava muito de você e não fiquei feliz quando soube que você ia para lá, mas tudo mudou. Eu agora vejo você com carinho, como um amigo...

—Acontece que eu não sou seu amigo, Potter, e nunca serei! — Draco o interrompeu raivosamente. Harry foi surpreendido pelas palavras do loiro e apenas balançou a cabeça, enquanto fitava os olhos cinzentos. Draco fechou os olhos e respirou fortemente.

—Eu não o vejo como um amigo, Potter, embora isso não signifique que eu não goste de você, ou que eu deseje que você se mantenha distante.

Mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos de Harry, e este piscou, confuso.

—Eu não estou certo de ter entendido bem o que você disse.

—Claro que não... — Draco sorriu levemente. Suspirou profundamente antes de prosseguir.

—Eu estou apaixonado por você, Potter. Isso soou claro o bastante para o seu entendimento, ou ainda há alguma dúvida?

Em seguida moveu-se lentamente, e Harry, ainda sob o choque da revelação, mal teve tempo para pensar. Quando percebeu, seus corpos se tocavam suavemente e Draco o envolvia num abraço leve. Instintivamente moveu-se para acomoda-lo melhor em seus braços e sentiu o rosto dele mergulhado em seu pescoço, provocando um arrepio que percorreu sua espinha. Sentia os movimentos suaves que Draco fazia com o rosto, roçando a ponta do nariz e a boca na pele de seu pescoço, beijando-o levemente enquanto suas mãos acariciavam suas costas e nuca. Aconteceu naturalmente, suas bocas se buscaram, e quando Draco entreabriu os lábios para receber a língua de Harry, o moreno soube o que era um beijo perfeito. Não havia desencontros, apenas o encaixe exato de lábios e línguas, que foi se intensificando aos poucos. Estavam agarrados agora e começavam a se buscar com sofreguidão, quando o elfo irrompeu pela sala numa agitação enorme. Os dois se separaram bruscamente, enquanto o pequeno e esfarrapado ser atravessava a sala rumo ao hall.

—Minha senhora chegou, minha senhora Malfoy voltou para casa!

Draco partiu atrás do elfo e Harry fez o mesmo. Ainda estava zonzo com os acontecimentos e sentiu-se pior ao perceber que a 'interação' com Draco tinha resultado numa ereção que, definitivamente, não poderia ter acontecido num momento pior. Já passando pela porta que levava ao hall, ajeitou o volume em suas calças para que ficasse menos perceptível, e fez isso bem a tempo. Do meio do hall, cercados por elfos e malas, os donos da casa, acompanhados por Remus Lupin, o encaravam, surpresos pela sua presença ali.

* * *

**Lena:** Você tem toda razão, tava difícil de 'acontecer'... hahaha

Quanto à armadilha, bem, não vou falar nadinha sobre isso... rs.

Agora, eu queria dizer, em relação ao que você comentou, que infelizmente não sei o que é ANTS, mas já adoro! Sério, os comentários são tão importantes para quem escreve, e tão poucas pessoas parecem saber disso!

Esse é um assunto que eu gostaria de mencionar por algum outro canal, mas a única maneira que tenho para me comunicar com você é essa, então, a resposta à sua review virou um testamento... rs.

Olha o que diz a **Mila B** (antes**, Shaala** - .net/u/2019155/ ) sobre reviews no primeiro capítulo da tradução (leiam, é fodástica!) de **CROSSING INTO CHAOS - **.net/s/7097706/1/

"Segundo, eu quero, _sim_, que vocês comentem. É uma coisa que vem me chateando muito no fandom de DG, que o pessoal daqui raramente comenta as fics, e não entende que com esse comportamento apenas afasta, aos poucos, as pessoas que gostam de escrever com o ship. Acho que todo mundo que acompanha o FF há mais tempo nota como cada vez menos gente escreve DG. São vocês leitores que estimulam as pessoas a continuarem escrevendo, é o seu retorno, o seu carinho que mantêm isso funcionando. E se você não comenta, você é o culpado pelo marasmo que isto está se tornando. É duro de "ouvir", mas é a verdade. Então, vamos mudar isso e incentivar os ficwriters que ainda não desistiram! Não falo só quanto ao que eu escrevo, mas quanto a _tudo_ que vocês lêem!"

Concordo com ela em gênero, número e grau, não só sobre DG, mas em relação a todos os outros casais. Por isso agradeço a você pela disposição de pegar uma fic em andamento, ler e comentar um a um os capítulos. Continue assim, e que outras pessoas sigam seu exemplo.

Mil beijos!

Clarita

**Deh Isaacs:** Tadinho do Draco, né? Eu tenho feito muita maldade com ele, mas espero que ainda assim você esteja se divertindo. E o Lupin, de bobo não tem nada... rs.

Você viu, né, no próximo capítulo seu Lucius vai dar o ar da graça, então não deixe de ler!

Beijinhos.

**Siremele - aka Mione Lupin:** Hahaha... você merecia o Draco inteirinho, Mionezita!

E você viu, né, eu não resisti e dei um toquezinho de sexualidade aos dois, tanto o Shakle quanto a Minerva parecem assexuados nos livros...

Mil beijos, linda.

**Julia:** Ah, foi mesmo bom fazer o Draco partir para a ação e 'desencantar' o Harry.

Deu no que deu, mas como você mesma disse, o moreno se arrependeu sim... rs.

Obrigada por acompanhar a fic.

Bjokas.

**Lady Bogard:** Hahaha... eu amo seus comentários, você é perfeita!

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, agora já estamos chegando na reta final...

Conto com você, como sempre!

Beijos, fofa.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco foi ao encontro dos pais sentindo um misto de alegria e frustração. Estava realmente satisfeito pela volta deles, mas, Merlin, isso não poderia ter acontecido uma ou duas horas mais tarde? Enquanto beijava o rosto de Narcissa pensou no que eles poderiam ter visto se tivessem demorado mais alguns minutos para chegar. Sentiu a pressão da mão de Lucius em seu ombro, num cumprimento silencioso. Encarou o pai.

—É bom ver vocês aqui.

Lucius assentiu, com um levíssimo sorriso distendendo seus lábios. — Obrigado, filho. É bom estar de volta. — Seu olhar se fixou em Harry, que cumprimentava Lupin.

—Potter fez a gentileza de vir trazer algumas coisas que eu havia esquecido em sua casa. — Draco falou depressa. A desculpa era mais endereçada a Lupin do que aos seus pais, que conheciam o filho extremamente organizado que tinham e sabiam que dificilmente ele deixaria qualquer pertence pessoal para trás, ainda que sua saída da casa de Potter tivesse acontecido em meio a uma briga. Lucius balançou lentamente a cabeça e cumprimentou Harry. Narcissa falou, dirigindo-se ao moreno.

—Sua presença nessa casa nos alegra, Sr. Potter. Sinta-se à vontade, vou pedir que tragam chá para nós.

— Não! — O protesto de Harry soou veemente. — Não, obrigado, Sra. Malfoy, não é preciso se incomodar por minha causa. Vocês nem bem chegaram em casa, e eu já estava mesmo de saída.

Draco o viu passar a língua pelos lábios e adivinhou a tensão que ele sentia. Achou-o lindo assim, confuso e perturbado. Só percebeu que olhava para Harry com cara de bobo quando notou o leve movimento do pai ao seu lado e viu que ele erguera uma das sobrancelhas, fitando-o.

—Que pena. —O tom de Narcissa era suave, embora formal. — Quero que saiba que meu marido e eu estamos gratos por você ter mantido Draco seguro durante o recente período de turbulência que atravessamos.

—Não há o que agradecer, eu não fiz nada demais. — Ele parecia não saber mais o que dizer. — Eu... Tenho que ir agora.

Lupin acompanhava a conversa em silêncio, com sua expressão tranquila de sempre. Enquanto eles falavam, os elfos tinham desaparecido do hall com as malas do casal. Lucius se dirigiu a Harry pela primeira vez, no seu habitual tom destituído de emoções.

—Como minha esposa disse, somos gratos a você e não nos esqueceremos do que fez.

Harry balbuciou uma resposta cortês e em seguida se despediu. Seu desconforto era perceptível, assim como sua vontade de sair logo dali. Draco decidiu ajudar.

—Eu acompanho você. — Quase sorriu ao ver o alívio no rosto do moreno. Caminharam lado a lado até a porta, que Draco abriu para que o outro saísse.

—Bem... — Harry hesitou.

—Eu pensei que eu poderia ir até sua casa mais tarde, acho que nós dois temos uma conversa para terminar. — Draco falou num tom que não poderia ser ouvido por quem não estivesse bem próximo deles.

Harry o olhou com uma expressão estranha e Draco teve certeza de que ouviria dele que não havia mais nada para conversarem, mas o moreno apenas apertou os lábios enquanto balançava vagarosamente a cabeça, concordando. Depois disso, voltou-se e atravessou o jardim em direção ao grande portão de ferro.

* * *

Já em casa, Harry pensava nos acontecimentos da manhã e sentia-se totalmente estranho em relação a eles. Não parava de pensar nas palavras de Draco, e principalmente não conseguia esquecer o que tinha acontecido depois. Bufou, tomado por uma onda de vergonha ao admitir que sua irritação era causada pelo fato de não ter conseguido aliviar sua tensão sexual, provocada pelo loiro. E ainda por cima, quase tinham sido flagrados pelos Malfoy e por Lupin! Levantou-se do sofá e foi até a cozinha. Ao chegar lá ficou parado, sem conseguir lembrar o que tinha ido buscar. Voltou para a sala, sentindo-se perdido. Não queria aquilo, não queria de forma alguma. Malfoy, gostando dele? Por quê? Como? Isso não fazia sentido, assim como não fazia sentido continuar permitindo que certas coisas acontecessem. Beijara Draco, fizera carícias no loiro, ainda sentia em suas mãos os contornos de sua musculatura, Merlin, ele era um homem, tinha um pomo-de-adão, tinha barba! Mas o pior de tudo é que tinha sido bom, e Harry não tinha como negar isso. Bufou mais uma vez, sentindo que as paredes do pequeno apartamento pareciam avançar em sua direção, oprimindo-o. Não suportou mais ficar ali, precisava de ar puro, precisava de espaço.

Deixou o prédio e saiu pela rua sem destino. Pensava o tempo inteiro no que Draco dissera, no que eles tinham feito, e no que poderia acontecer quando ele viesse mais tarde. Não, não ia haver mais nada, Harry não queria. Definitivamente, não aconteceria mais. Se sexo era o que estava lhe faltando, resolveria isso, e resolveria nesse momento. Conhecia alguns lugares onde garotas de programa ofereciam seus serviços, e embora abominasse essa ideia, para o momento não vislumbrava outra possibilidade. Acenou para um taxi que passava e deu o endereço ao motorista.

Embora mal tivesse passado do meio-dia, dentro do clube parecia noite. As luzes fracas, em tons de roxo e vermelho, davam ao local uma aparência sobrenatural, pecaminosa. Tudo era aveludado, tudo cheirava a tabaco e álcool mesclado com perfume barato, tudo lembrava sexo, desde a música baixa até as pinturas nas paredes. Havia meia dúzia de garotas circulando, todas exibindo seus atributos em modelos curtos e decotados, todas artificiais e, aos olhos de Harry, predadoras. Uma delas se aproximou sorrindo, exibindo dentes pequenos e infantis, que destoavam totalmente dos seios enormes que pulavam de seu decote. Harry fez um sinal negativo e a garota mudou de direção, com um ar de aborrecimento. Ao ver a cena, outra se aproximou. Tinha os cabelos cor de cereja, e Harry a dispensou também. As outras, que estavam pelos cantos, foram se aproximando devagar, tentando se fazer visíveis ao cliente recém-chegado.

O olhar de Harry pousou numa garota alta e menos opulenta que as demais. Era negra e usava uma calça justíssima, que revelava todas as suas curvas. Embora também usasse uma blusa muito decotada, seus seios pareciam bem acomodados nela. Harry fez um sinal e ela veio até ele com um sorriso nos lábios pintados de laranja.

Depois de deixar bem claro seu preço e os serviços inclusos, ela o tomou pela mão e guiou-o por uma escada que dava para um corredor cheio de quartos. Entraram no primeiro, e nem bem a porta se fechou, ela estava ajoelhada diante dele, desabotoando-lhe as calças. Harry se encostou à parede e fechou os olhos. Era a primeira vez que ficava com uma mulher desde que saíra do hospital. Sentia o toque das mãos dela, sentia os anéis que lhe cobriam os dedos, sentia o piercing que ela tinha na língua. Ela era experiente, mas nem isso conseguia animar completamente o herói bruxo. Ele tentou não pensar que estava com uma prostituta, achando que isso talvez ajudasse, mas não funcionou. Então, ele não soube como, se viu pensando em Draco e sentiu a aceleração de seu pulso e do ritmo de sua respiração. A língua da garota trabalhando nele era a língua do loiro, eram dele aqueles lábios que o sugavam. Um turbilhão de sensações tomou conta de Harry, e quando ele gozou, o fez na boca de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estava terminando de se vestir quando ouviu uma batida muito leve na porta de seu quarto. Em seguida ela se abriu e seu pai entrou.

—Você vai sair?

— Sim. — Ele continuou a se aprontar, esperando que ele dissesse o que queria. Lucius parou ao seu lado e ficou observando-o enquanto se penteava. Draco terminou e só então se voltou para o pai.

— Onde você vai?

Draco fitou os frios olhos azuis que o fixavam. Parecia que uma eternidade tinha transcorrido desde a última vez em que Lucius perguntara algo semelhante a ele. Também parecia que dar satisfações ao pai sobre sua vida pessoal já não fazia sentido. No entanto, viviam um momento de reconstrução da família, e Draco não queria causar um mal-estar entre eles logo no primeiro dia em que se reuniam.

—Eu tenho um assunto pessoal para resolver.

— Isso envolve Potter? — A pergunta feita sem rodeios fez Draco piscar antes de abrir a boca para responder, mas seu pai continuou a falar. — Veja bem, Draco, eu sei que você é um homem agora e eu não quero me meter em seus assuntos pessoais, mas há algumas coisas que eu gostaria de dizer, coisas que você ainda não sabe.

Draco continuou em silêncio, pensando se conseguiria chegar ao fim dessa conversa sem entrar em atrito com o pai. Lucius continuou.

— Greengrass me procurou ontem, interessado na união das nossas famílias.

Draco, surpreso, encarava seu pai. Ele sabia que em algum momento ia se casar com alguém que estivesse à altura de entrar para a família, mas definitivamente, essa não era a melhor hora para tratar disso. Compreendeu que seu pai já sabia algo sobre ele e Potter, e preparou-se para o confronto.

— Daphne Greengrass? Essa ideia nunca me ocorreu.

— Astoria Greengrass. Daphne já está comprometida.

Draco suspirou.

—Pai, eu não acho que esse seja um bom momento para tratar disso. Acho que nós devemos esperar um pouco mais.

— Até você se acertar com Potter? — Lucius sorriu friamente. — Nem eu nem sua mãe somos tolos, meu filho. Desconfiávamos que estivesse havendo algo entre vocês, e nessa manhã tivemos a confirmação disso.

A raiva cresceu dentro do peito de Draco.

— Vocês não tem o direito de interferir, não tem o direito sequer de mencionar isso! —Lucius ergueu as duas mãos num gesto de rendição, mantendo a cabeça inclinada enquanto encarava o filho com um quase sorriso nos lábios.

— Eu posso concluir o que tinha começado a falar? Apenas me ouça, e depois eu ouvirei você. Afinal, essa é uma conversa entre adultos, não é mesmo?

Draco respirou fundo e continuou sustentando o olhar do pai, que continuou.

—Não pense que eu me incomodo, Draco. Acredite, se você escolher Potter e ele o quiser, eu não me oporei. Afinal, o que há de mal em se ter Harry Potter na família? — Ele sorria enquanto olhava o filho. — Certas coisas precisam ser garantidas, Draco, como por exemplo, descendentes para nossa linhagem, mas há meios para que isso ocorra num casamento entre bruxos do mesmo sexo.

—Então, por que eu deveria me envolver com Astoria Greengrass?

—Eu não quero que você se envolva com ela, quero apenas que conheça suas opções e decida como um adulto. A aliança com Greengrass, que é bem-visto na sociedade, ajudará a transmitir ao mundo a nova imagem dos Malfoy. Se sua relação com Potter for séria, vai produzir o mesmo efeito. Se não, poderá gerar desgaste em nossa imagem e dificultar alianças futuras. Eu não veria com bons olhos a união de minha filha, caso eu tivesse uma, com um brinquedo sexual descartado por Potter.

Draco riu, sarcástico.

— Relação séria? Acredite, eu mataria por isso. Mas como estamos tendo uma conversa de adultos, você precisa saber, pai, que eu ainda estou lutando para atingir o posto de brinquedo sexual de Potter.

Encarou o pai desafiadoramente, esperando ver em seus olhos a velha centelha fria de raiva, mas isso não aconteceu. O rosto de Lucius era absolutamente inexpressivo quando respondeu ao filho.

— Eu realmente lamento ouvir isso, Draco.

Draco sentiu uma pontada de culpa. Desejou que a conversa tivesse sido diferente, gostaria de não ter sido tão duro com ele.

—Eu sinto muito, pai.

Viu Lucius assentir e em seguida deixar o quarto, em silêncio. Draco olhou para sua imagem no espelho. Estava pronto para sair, e por mais que estivesse se sentindo mal, percebeu em si a determinação de continuar a lutar por Potter, ainda que isso significasse enfrentar seu pai.

* * *

Lupin olhava para Moody, sem poder acreditar no que tinha acabado de ler no pergaminho oficial.

— Um cargo no Ministério para Lucius Malfoy?

O outro balançou a cabeça, sorrindo com ironia.

— O inimigo de ontem é o aliado de hoje.

—E pode voltar a ser combatido amanhã, não é mesmo?

— Eles o querem por perto, sob controle. Eu não me espantaria se oferecessem algo a Draco também, agora que suspeitam do envolvimento dele com Harry.

Lupin apertou os lábios, com raiva. Tinha se recusado a colocar no relatório oficial suas impressões sobre a relação dos dois garotos, e Moody não tinha conseguido convencê-lo do contrário. Nem o argumento de que o Ministério descobriria de qualquer maneira, e que a omissão contaria como ponto contra ele foi capaz de convencer o lobisomem a cometer essa indelicadeza.

— Provavelmente, serei advertido.

—Provavelmente. — Moody sorriu, cáustico. — Mas não antes da festa do Ministro. Ele quer ver todos felizes, comemorando a paz no mundo bruxo, obtida com a eliminação do último foco significativo de seguidores de Voldemort. Os convites devem chegar a qualquer momento, e você vai levar o de Harry. Eles esperam que o convença a comparecer, se isto acontecer eles podem até esquecer o relatório.

Lupin levantou-se e seguiu para porta. Antes de sair, voltou-se para seu chefe e amigo.

— Você já pensou em deixar tudo isso, Alastor?

Moody riu.

—Só algumas centenas de vezes.

O lobisomem sorriu em resposta e deixou a sala.

* * *

Harry foi até a porta e a destrancou, deixando-a entreaberta. O interfone soara há pouco e o porteiro tinha anunciado a chegada de Draco. O herói esperava por ele de pé, no meio da sala. A conversa não ia ser longa, ele já sabia exatamente o que diria ao loiro.

Ouviu a chegada do elevador e em instantes Draco entrava no apartamento. Harry sentiu-se tenso, e limpou a garganta antes de falar.

—Malfoy...

—Potter...

O outro respondeu, aproximando-se. Seu perfume chegou numa onda amadeirada que envolveu Harry, e ele não pôde se impedir de pensar que Draco parecia atraente. O loiro parou, a apenas um passo de distância. Olhavam-se, e Harry quebrou o silêncio.

— O que você queria dizer?

—Que eu quero você, e quero muito.

—Isso não faz nenhum sentido. — Harry respondeu lutando contra a sensação de calor que as palavras do loiro provocaram nele. — Ninguém começa a gostar de ninguém assim do nada, Malfoy.

— Não foi do nada. Desde os onze anos minha vida gira ao seu redor, Potter, então, ocupei o único espaço disponível para mim na sua. O de inimigo.

— Você soube fazer isso muito bem. — Harry já não sentia em si a disposição de despachar Draco, ao contrário, começava a lutar contra uma vontade quase irresistível de dar o passo que faltava para que se tocassem. A boca do loiro era um convite que ele tentava desesperadamente recusar. Draco sorriu.

— Eu sou intenso em minhas emoções, Potter. Você sabe disso, já experimentou o meu ódio...

Em silêncio, Harry viu Draco se aproximar e nesse instante desistiu de lutar. Queria Draco, passou o dia desejando tê-lo em seus braços, desejando concluir o que tinham começado de manhã. Percebeu que estava excitado antes mesmo que seus corpos se tocassem, e quando aconteceu, agarrou o loiro e o beijou com toda a fúria do seu desejo. Foi um beijo intenso, que Harry interrompeu bruscamente. Afastou Draco, que o olhou, confuso.

— Eu estou me sentindo sexualmente atraído por você, Draco, e é só. Não crie expectativas, não vai passar disso. E tudo o que acontecer hoje ficará apenas entre nós, e não vai se repetir.

Encarou o loiro, cuja respiração estava tão alterada quanto a sua. Viu-o passar a língua pelos lábios antes de responder.

— Você está no comando, Harry. Que seja do jeito que você quiser.

Em seguida estavam agarrados de novo, e Harry nem soube quem tinha tomado a iniciativa. Tudo o que sabia é que tinha necessidade da maior proximidade possível com o loiro, e que simplesmente senti-lo através das roupas já não o satisfazia. Despiram-se sem deixar de se beijar, e quando sentiu o contato entre suas peles nuas, o moreno não conseguiu se lembrar de já ter desejado alguém com tamanha intensidade.

* * *

**Julia: **Hahaha..aos pouquinhos, o Draco vai colocando o Harry onde ele quer, né? rs

Obrigada, Julinha, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Só faltam dois para acabar, tá?

Beijinhos.

**Siremele - aka Mione Lupin: **

Oie, fofa!

O Draco tava engraçadinho mesmo, todo ansioso.

Espero que vc tenha gostado da reação dos pais dele.

Lovo you!

Bjoquinhas

**Lady Bogard : **O Draco tá sempre fazendo a parte dele, e o Harry continua devendo. Mas as coisas estão se definindo agora, espere e verá...

E o Lucius nasceu para empatar, mesmo! rs

Obrigada por tudo, linda.

Bjokas

**Deh Isaacs : **Hahaha... que bom que vc se orgulhou do Harry. Finalmente ele começou a fazer as coisas direitinho...

Só sogro e sogra pra chegar numa hora como aquela, né? Rs

Espero que o meu Lucius tenha te agradado. Foi pouquinho, eu sei, mas fiz com carinho.

A fic tá quase terminando, continue lendo.

Beijinhos

**Lena: **Que bom te ver outra vez! Nossa, acho lindo quando vejo alguém recolhendo animaizinhos nas ruas. Parabéns, Lena!

Já joguei "The Sims", mas não sabia das novelinhas. Vou procurar.

Não tem mistério, DG é um termo que significa Draco e Ginny, ou Gina. Rs

Que bom que gostou do capítulo, o Harry tava devendo uma dentro, né? E eu amo os elfinhooos!

Espero que tenha gostado do de hoje. Já tá quase no fim, serão apenas mais dois chaps.

Continue acompanhando.

Beijos


	10. Chapter 10

Pessoal, quero me desculpar com vocês pelo hiatus em que deixei essa fic. Tive uns probleminhas, mas agora está tudo bem. Se você está acompanhando, saiba que não vai haver mais interrupção. Quero agradecer à galera da seção Pinhão, do 6v, que me deu a força que eu precisava para retomar essa fic, em especial à Lady Bogard.

Obrigada a todos os que comentaram o capítulo anterior, quero que saibam que foi por vocês que não desisti de continuar a escrever.

Beijos!

* * *

Deitado de costas, Draco sentia o peso do corpo de Harry sobre o seu, sentia o próprio corpo ir e vir ao ritmo do movimento do outro. Agarrava-o, puxando-o mais e mais contra si, ciente de que a proximidade não podia ser aumentada, mas ciente também de que queria mais, queria tudo. A dor da penetração já havia sido superada, ele só pensava que era Harry quem estava dentro dele, beijando-o, fodendo-o com toda a força, com todo o desespero do desejo represado durante tanto tempo. Se tivesse que escolher um momento sublime de sua vida para eternizar, seria esse. Harry era seu, estava total e absolutamente entregue, e ainda que muitas outras coisas importantes pudessem a vir acontecer em sua vida, Draco duvidava que pudesse viver outro momento como esse.

O loiro não conseguia deixar de olhar para aquele rosto contorcido de prazer, para os olhos verdes que às vezes procuravam os seus, interrogativos, buscando a confirmação de que ele também estava gostando. Nesse instante Draco sentiu uma onda de ciúmes retroativos ao pensar que outras pessoas já haviam recebido aquele olhar. Por sua mente desfilaram todas as pessoas com quem imaginava que Harry já tinha transado, todas as mulheres que já tinham visto essa expressão em seu rosto, que já o tinham recebido dentro de si. Sentiu raiva e agarrou-o com fúria, ao mesmo tempo sabendo que não era hora de pensar nisso; tinha apenas que aproveitar cada segundo, cada olhar, cada beijo. Potter era gentil e carinhoso, preocupava-se em dar prazer na mesma medida em que recebia, preocupava-se com o conforto do parceiro durante o ato, e ao mesmo tempo tinha a força bruta, a pegada forte, a exigência do macho que quer saciar seu desejo. Era o mais delicioso amante que Draco já tivera, era o homem que ele queria ter ao seu lado, para o resto da vida.

Nesse momento Harry lhe pertencia, assim como seu olhar intenso, investigativo, em busca de sinais de que Draco estivesse gostando, certificando-se do seu bem estar. Se pudesse o loiro o manteria eternamente dentro de si. Não queria que o clímax chegasse, não queria ver Harry desabando, desconectando-se de seu corpo, embora estivesse ao mesmo tempo louco para fazê-lo gozar. Ele próprio já não podia resistir, seu organismo cobrava a finalização, a satisfação da vontade imperiosa de aliviar a tensão. Sabia que Harry também vinha adiando o momento e que mal podia esperar para concluir o ato.

Era bom sentir que caminhavam juntos rumo ao final, era delicioso sentir-se como alvo de tanto desejo. Nesse instante, sabia que era precioso para Harry, que significava tudo para ele. Também sabia que depois dessa noite não haveria mais nada entre eles, Harry tinha deixado isso muito claro. O loiro fechou os olhos, não queria pensar nisso, não agora. Só queria vibrar na mesma onda que Harry, mover-se no mesmo ritmo, perder-se com ele no labirinto de sensações. Então, não pôde mais se conter.

—Goze dentro de mim, quero sentir você me inundando...

As palavras sussurradas ao ouvido produziram efeito instantâneo sobre o outro, que intensificou o movimento dos quadris. Draco, arrepiado, não lutou mais. Gozou instantes antes de sentir o jorro de Harry dentro de si, ouviu o gemido delicioso do moreno e sentiu-o relaxar antes de desabar, inerte. Ficaram assim por alguns segundos, até Harry sair de dentro dele e rolar para o outro lado da cama.

_Acabou_, foi só no que Draco conseguiu pensar. Estava com os olhos fechados, sentindo a respiração voltar aos poucos ao ritmo normal. Ao seu lado, Harry estava absolutamente quieto. Esse era o momento do perigo, o momento em que, satisfeito o desejo, ele voltaria a raciocinar friamente. Tenso, Draco não ousava abrir os olhos por medo de encontrar os de Harry e ler neles arrependimento e raiva. Ficou ali, deitado de costas, imóvel, por um longo tempo.

Quando achou que ele tinha caído no sono, levantou-se cuidadosamente da cama e foi ao banheiro. Sentiu um leve e doloroso incômodo ao mover-se, e isso o fez sorrir. Era a marca deixada pela intensidade de Harry, a marca da melhor transa de toda a sua vida. Draco olhou-se ao espelho do banheiro e viu refletida uma imagem que não parecia ser a sua. De onde viera aquele sorriso bobo, aquela expressão de imbecilidade? Fechou os olhos. Sabia exatamente de onde viera, e sabia também que não duraria. Era só um momento, apenas esse momento. Sentiu a dor como uma fisgada fina no peito, olhou-se novamente ao espelho e dessa vez reencontrou sua velha imagem.

oOo

Harry abriu os olhos e voltou a cabeça. Sobressaltou-se ao ver a pessoa deitada ao seu lado e levou apenas uma fração de segundo para se lembrar de tudo. Draco Malfoy estava nu, deitado em sua cama, dormindo de bruços e abraçado ao travesseiro. O lençol o cobria apenas parcialmente, deixando suas nádegas roliças e brancas expostas. Harry desviou o olhar. Tinha feito mesmo aquilo, transara com Malfoy até a exaustão. Fechou novamente os olhos, como se isso tivesse o poder de alterar a realidade. Não, não tinha. Estava tudo ali, ao alcance de sua mão. A realidade era exatamente aquela, e por mais que quisesse negar, Harry sabia que se não tivesse acontecido essa noite, seria em outra qualquer. Tinha estado obcecado pelo loiro desde que... Ele não conseguiu se lembrar desde quando Draco tinha se tornado uma ideia fixa, embora submersa no fundo de seu consciente. E isso não importava, na verdade. Suspirou.

Se não podia mudar o que tinha acontecido, tinha o poder de decidir o que aconteceria desse momento em diante, ou melhor, o que não aconteceria mais. Draco Malfoy. Isso não aconteceria outra vez. Era constrangedor pensar que tinha um homem nu em sua cama, um homem com quem tinha feito sexo. Absurdo. Harry agora não podia entender de onde viera a compulsão que o levara a fazer aquilo, só sentia desconforto pela presença do outro. Levantou-se e foi até o banheiro, sem se preocupar em ser silencioso. Queria que Draco acordasse e fosse embora, e o quanto antes isso acontecesse, melhor. Enfiou-se debaixo do chuveiro desejando que a água quente o limpasse de uma vez por todas de todo o mal estar que sentia.

oOo

Hermione era esperta, mais do que Harry gostaria que ela fosse nesse momento. Estavam na cozinha do apartamento, preparando a mesa para a chegada da comida chinesa que Rony pedira por telefone. Desde que tinha chegado, ela o olhava com aquela expressão, que Harry conhecia tão bem, de quem suspeita de que algo esteja acontecendo; em se tratando de Hermione, isso poderia se tornar uma verdadeira ameaça. No entanto, ela não dissera nada, nem fizera qualquer pergunta, o que só piorava a situação. Harry não duvidava que ela tivesse uma espécie de sexto sentido, e estava ansioso para que a comida chegasse depressa e Rony viesse para a cozinha. Não teve essa sorte.

—É bom saber que você decidiu voltar para perto de nós. Você sabe, estávamos todos muito preocupados com seu isolamento nesse apartamento. Se ao menos Draco ainda estivesse morando com você...

Harry respondeu com um sorriso forçado, percebendo que ela, ao pronunciar as últimas palavras, deixara de distribuir os pratos sobre a mesa e cravara nele um olhar inquisidor.

—Acho realmente bom você aceitar aquela oferta de emprego. Foi muita generosidade do Ministro, afinal, você não fez nenhum curso, nem mesmo concluiu sua preparação básica em Hogwarts.

Harry suspirou.

—Você quer dizer que eles estão me fazendo um favor, certo?

—Não, Harry. Acho que eles estão apenas tentando retribuir o que você fez por todos nós, e acho bom que você aceite, é uma oferta generosa e bem intencionada.

—Eu já aceitei, Mione, esqueceu?

—Não. — Ela riu. — E eu fiquei feliz por isso. Mas eu também queria que você voltasse para a sua casa, agora que ela deixou de ser o QG da Ordem. Isso facilitaria as coisas para você, já que aceitou trabalhar no Ministério.

—Uma coisa de cada vez. Eu disse a eles, isso vai ser um teste, quero ver como eu vou me sentir trabalhando naquele prédio.

Um silêncio pesado desceu sobre eles, e Harry intuiu que Hermione, como ele, tinha pensado na sala do véu. Ouviram o som do interfone. Era a comida chegando, para alívio de Harry.

oOo

A mente de Draco vagava enquanto ouvia a conversa monótona entre seu pai e seu convidado. O jantar dessa noite tinha sido uma homenagem de Lucius ao seu atual chefe no Ministério, e tanto Draco quanto Narcissa tinham se empenhado em fazer com que Kingsley Shaklebolt se sentisse à vontade na mansão Malfoy. Isso era importante para seu pai, na verdade interessava a toda a família que a sociedade bruxa deixasse de vê-los como ex-seguidores de Voldemort. Sim, Draco tinha feito a sua parte, não era sua culpa que seus pensamentos o levassem para longe a todo instante.

Mesmo sem ouvir direito sobre o que conversavam o pai e seu chefe, ele sorria e concordava, afável, gentil, mas sua mente não se desligava de Potter, da última noite que tinham passado juntos. Sobretudo era impossível para ele se esquecer da despedida melancólica, na manhã seguinte. Harry tinha feito exatamente o que tinha dito que faria, e embora avisado com antecedência, Draco não pôde evitar a decepção.

Tinha apostado que a noite que passaram juntos deixaria Harry balançado, mas não acontecera dessa forma. Ele tinha se mostrado firme em sua decisão de não voltarem a se encontrar, e Draco, há duas semanas, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre isso nem por um instante. Tinha ficado sabendo que Harry começara a trabalhar no Ministério da Magia, e se isso o deixara feliz por um lado, o de saber que ele estava de volta ao mundo bruxo, ao mundo a que ambos pertenciam, por outro o inquietava. Afinal, também era o mundo de Gina Weasley, o mundo onde ele jamais tivera acesso a Harry.

—Draco!

Sobressaltou-se ao ouvir a voz do pai, que imediatamente sorriu, voltando-se para Shaklebolt.

—Desculpe o meu filho, ele anda ansioso por um trabalho, aposto que já estava se vendo em uma sala do Ministério.

Draco viu Shaklebolt sorrir em resposta ao pai e apressou-se em responder.

—Desculpem-me, realmente me distraí imaginando como seria trabalhar lá.

Sequer sabia do que se tratava, mas viu pela expressão de Kingsley que sua desatenção não tinha parecido tão grave. Já a expressão do pai demonstrava seu agrado por ele ter conseguido se sair bem da situação; Draco quase podia ouvi-lo dizendo _nada mal, filho_.

Depois disso, forçou-se a acompanhar a conversa, que não demorou muito mais tempo. Logo Shaklebolt despediu-se e foi embora. Draco suspirou, aliviado por poder retornar ao seu mundo. Anunciou que subiria para o seu quarto, mas quando ia dar boa noite aos pais, Lucius o reteve.

—O objetivo desse jantar foi colocar você diante de Shaklebolt. Espero que seu comportamento não atrapalhe o andamento das coisas, Draco. Eu venho tentando uma colocação digna para você, e até essa noite, as chances de consegui-la pareciam boas.

Draco sorriu, irônico.

—Naturalmente, você não achou necessário falar comigo a respeito, não é?

—Na verdade, não achei mesmo. Para quem está na nossa situação, os benefícios de um cargo no ministério são tão grandes que não admitem outra manifestação que não seja de grande expectativa de que realmente aconteça.

Draco concordou. Sabia que seu pai tinha razão, e embora não gostasse de ser conduzido, afinal, há muito deixara de ser criança, compreendeu que Lucius estava apenas visando o seu bem. Novamente ia desejar boa noite quando o pai voltou a interrompê-lo.

—A outra vantagem desse cargo é que você estará lidando diretamente com o departamento em que colocaram Potter. Vocês trabalharão em andares diferentes, mas ainda assim terão bastante contato.

A calma e a frieza de Lucius ao dizer isso fizeram o sangue de Draco ferver. Encarou-o, irritado.

—Eu já disse que não quero que você interfira nesse assunto, pai.

—Eu não pretendo fazer isso, Draco. Você sabe, para mim é indiferente, mas já que você o quer, então faça acontecer. Potter ou Greengrass, tanto faz, é você quem decide. A aliança com qualquer um dos dois me parece bastante conveniente. Só não demore muito a resolver esse assunto, isso não seria bom para nós. Boa noite.

Mudo, Draco viu seu pai deixar a sala seguido por Narcissa, que antes de sair beijou-lhe o rosto. Não esperava que ele fosse começar a pressioná-lo dessa forma, pelo menos não tão cedo. É claro que não o deixaria manipular sua vida, mas também não queria brigar com ele. Tinham acabado de sair de uma situação desesperadora, ainda viviam com medo de que algum fanático seguidor de Voldemort surgisse de repente para vingar o Lorde morto. Definitivamente, esse não seria o melhor momento para travar uma guerra com seu pai, ainda mais quando o motivo dela era Potter, que parecia cada vez mais inatingível. Enfrentar seu pai ou desistir definitivamente de Harry, que nem o queria, e casar-se com Astoria Greengrass? Nenhuma dessas opções era boa. Draco sentiu-se subitamente perdido, sem saber o que fazer.

oOo

O grande salão de festas estava decorado e iluminado com perfeição. As mesas estavam dispostas num enorme semicírculo que se voltava para um palco onde artistas bruxos se apresentariam, e no vão que se formava entre elas havia uma pista de dança. Harry, acompanhado de Remus , Nympha e Alastor, chegou e olhou ao seu redor, procurando Rony. Não demorou a ver a mesa onde o amigo estava sentado, junto com Hermione e a maior parte dos Weasley. Seguiu para lá, sendo abordado no caminho por várias pessoas que queriam ver de perto e apertar a mão do garoto-que-sobreviveu-e-salvou-o-mundo.

Finalmente conseguiu chegar, e depois de cumprimentá-los e conversar um pouco com cada um deles, seguiu para a mesa reservada para ele. Deveria ficar lá com Moody e Lupin até a chegada do Ministro, que ficaria na festa apenas por uma hora. Durante esse tempo, estariam sentados juntos, sendo fotografados, sorrindo felizes para mostrar ao mundo que Harry Potter estava bem e tinha boas relações com o ministério. Harry detestava política e tudo que a cercava, mas resolveu colaborar por causa de Remus e Alastor. Por pior que fosse, não passaria de uma hora, depois da qual estaria livre para fazer o que bem entendesse, inclusive ir embora.

De sua mesa tinha uma visão privilegiada do salão, que vinha vasculhando com o olhar desde que chegara, à procura de Draco. Não que quisesse vê-lo, ao contrário, queria apenas se certificar de que ele não estava na festa, apesar de saber que os Malfoy tinham sido convidados, e segundo Alastor, que Lucius preferiria perder um braço à oportunidade de bajular o Ministro. Mas sempre havia a esperança de que Draco não viesse com os pais, e por isso, e apenas por isso, Harry o procurava pelo salão. Depois de algum tempo, convenceu-se de que eles ainda não haviam chegado, e passou a vigiar as entradas do salão, apenas para não ser surpreendido quando chegassem.

Enquanto conversava com Nympha, Harry pensava nas três semanas que se passaram desde aquela noite. Ele tinha ficado tão perturbado pelo que fizera que tinha decidido aceitar a proposta de trabalho do Ministro, para preencher seu tempo e sua mente com outra coisa que não fosse Draco e tudo o que acontecera entre eles. Estava dando certo, aos poucos a rotina do trabalho vinha substituindo as lembranças que ele não desejava ter. Mas nessa noite estava impossível evitar o nervosismo, seria a primeira vez que o veria depois daquilo.

O Ministro chegou, e junto com ele, os repórteres autorizados pelo Ministério a fazer a cobertura da festa, até aquele momento impedidos de entrar. Essa tinha sido a única condição imposta por Harry para comparecer ao evento, ainda tinha trauma de repórteres. Em meio ao tumulto de abraços e sorrisos, poses para fotos e o pipocar de flashs, Harry não teve como continuar a observar a entrada do salão, e como resultado, viu-se repentinamente frente a frente com Draco Malfoy. Sentiu um coice no estômago e seu pulso acelerou. Puro nervosismo, pensou. O momento de tensão durou pouco. Após cumprimentarem o ministro e todos que o acompanhavam, os Malfoy foram sentar-se à mesa reservada para eles. Harry suspirou, aliviado.

Se tivesse que explanar o que sentia por Draco, Harry não saberia fazer isso. Tinha consciência de que estava fortemente impressionado por ele, ainda que essa impressão estivesse muito ligada ao sexo, e admitia que o via com outros olhos depois do convívio forçado que tiveram. Não achava mais impossível ser seu amigo, e até se preocupava em saber, por Lupin, como ele estava indo. Mas daí a aceitar a possibilidade de um envolvimento entre os dois, havia um abismo intransponível. A noite que passaram juntos tinha sido muito boa, e quase sempre, em seus momentos de solidão e intimidade, era nela que pensava ao aliviar sua tensão. Mas tudo não passava disso, uma forte atração sexual, tanto de sua parte quanto da dele, apesar do loiro estar confundindo as coisas, acreditando estar apaixonado. Isso não era verdade e Harry sabia disso, assim como sabia que tudo iria passar, bastando para isso que não se encontrassem mais.

De onde estava poderia ver Draco sem esforço, mas com o Ministro presente e toda a confusão de repórteres formando uma muralha ao redor de sua mesa, não conseguia enxergar nada. Só quando o Ministro finalmente foi embora e a nuvem de repórteres que os cercava se desfez, Harry viu que Draco não estava na mesa junto com os pais. Enquanto deixava Moody e os Lupin para ir ao encontro dos Weasley, Harry percorreu o salão com os olhos e não viu o loiro em lugar nenhum. _Ótimo, tomara que tenha ido embora_, pensou enquanto se sentava entre Molly e Rony, que explicava os motivos de Ginny não estar presente. Chocado, Harry se deu conta de que sequer percebera a ausência da ex-namorada.

Para compensar, a ausência de Draco o inquietava. Não exatamente a ausência, na verdade o que o incomodava era sua a incerteza sobre ela. Seria muito confortável estar seguro de que o loiro tinha ido embora da festa, por isso Harry continuava a olhar para todos os lados, sem perceber que Hermione, em meio aos risos e conversas, o observava atentamente.

De repente Draco entrou no salão, vindo de uma pequena porta lateral que, Harry imaginou, levava ao banheiro masculino. Ao seu lado vinha Blaise Zabini, conversando com ele num tom que deveria ser confidencial, a julgar por sua posição meio inclinada na direção do ouvido do loiro, que o escutava atentamente, com o olhar perdido num ponto indefinido e um sorriso nos lábios. Harry não foi capaz de impedir que uma expressão de desagrado se estampasse em seu rosto. Não pela intimidade entre os dois que a cena sugeria, é claro que não era por isso, mas por constatar que Malfoy ainda estava na festa. Desviou o olhar, irritado, e para piorar, encontrou os olhos castanhos de Hermione fixos nele com tamanha atenção que a garota mais parecia estar lendo um livro. Pela primeira vez em semanas, Harry sentiu vontade de tomar um trago.

Não o fez, no entanto. Esforçou-se para participar das conversas paralelas que se desenvolviam ao redor da mesa, tentou achar graça nas piadas de Rony, nas apresentações das bandas bruxas, dançou com Molly, Hermione e Nympha, que junto com o marido e Alastor, tinha vindo sentar-se com os Weasley. Ainda assim, Harry não conseguia se impedir de lançar olhadelas esporádicas em direção à mesa onde Zabini, sentado ao lado de Draco, conversava animadamente.

Harry sentiu uma súbita vontade de sair dali. Queria ir para casa, ou para qualquer outro lugar onde a incômoda visão de Draco não o perturbasse. Anunciou aos amigos que iria embora, despediu-se deles, e ao deixar a mesa, viu que Zabini e Malfoy seguiam juntos na direção da mesma portinha lateral de onde tinham surgido. Isso irritou Harry profundamente, não pelo fato em si, que não tinha significado algum para ele, mas pelo desrespeito de Draco. Como se atrevia a fazer esse tipo de coisa numa festa familiar? Isso era revoltante e bem digno de um Malfoy. Sem pensar duas vezes, Harry desviou-se do seu caminho e seguiu atrás dos dois, passando pela porta logo depois deles.

Surpreendeu-se ao se deparar com uma saleta pequena, que dava acesso a uma das saídas de incêndio do clube. Draco e Blaise despediam-se, e ambos voltaram as cabeças surpresos pela entrada intempestiva de Harry, que parou, sem saber o que fazer.

—Potter. — Zabini cumprimentou enquanto fazia um cortês gesto de cabeça.

—Harry... — O tom de Draco foi de surpresa, mas sua expressão não demonstrava qualquer desagrado, ao contrário, Harry notou que ele parecia feliz por vê-lo ali.

Sentindo-se como um idiota, Harry tentava pensar em algo para dizer que não soasse estúpido, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi balbuciar que estava procurando um banheiro. Viu os dois sorrindo, compreensivos, e então Zabini, depois de dar um tapinha amigável no ombro de Draco, desceu as escadas e saiu do clube.

—É bom te ver de perto. Eu senti sua falta. — Draco falou num tom muito baixo, mantendo os olhos cinzentos fixos nos de Harry, que apertou os lábios sem saber o que responder. O loiro foi se aproximando, lentamente.

A essa altura, Harry já sabia que aconteceria outra vez. Estava estarrecido por sua falta de vontade de tomar uma atitude, como descer as escadas e sair dali, colocando uma boa distância entre ele e a paixão que via nos olhos de Draco. Por mais que a razão lhe dissesse que era isso o que deveria fazer, seu corpo não obedecia ao comando.

Viu Draco dar o passo que faltava para se aproximar, fechou os olhos ao sentir o toque dos lábios dele contra os seus, enquanto ouvia o pedido que o loiro fazia sem afastar a boca da sua.

—Eu quero você mais uma vez, ainda que seja a última.

Harry enlaçou-o pela cintura e mergulhou os lábios naquele pescoço branco e perfumado, sentindo a pele de Draco arrepiar-se ao toque. O loiro acomodou-se em seus braços de modo que o contato entre seus corpos aumentasse, apertando-o com força. Harry, sentindo em si a reação física ao abraço, afastou-se e olhou dentro dos olhos azul-cinza.

—Depois que eu sair, espere alguns minutos antes de ir me encontrar.

Viu Draco concordar com um aceno de cabeça e virou as costas, ouvindo suspiro do loiro enquanto descia as escadas. Esvaziou a mente de qualquer pensamento, não queria raciocinar nesse instante. Lá fora sentiu o ar frio da noite em seu rosto antes de desaparatar. Depois, de taxi, seguiu até o prédio onde morava. Já em casa, viu-se desejando que Draco não demorasse a chegar.

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado, eu admito que retomar uma fic é mais complicado do que começar uma, leva um tempo pra gente se aquecer e a coisa voltar a fluir.

Não desanimem, agora falta pouco para o final. E se quiserem deixar review, podem apostar que isso será um grande estímulo para mim!

Beijos!


	11. Chapter 11

Draco aprendera muito nos últimos dois anos de sua vida, e embora ainda não passasse dos vinte, tinha experimentado mais coisas do que muitos homens com o dobro da sua idade, ao longo de toda a existência. Era natural que isso ocorresse quando se participava de uma guerra, onde a precipitação dos acontecimentos podia fazer alguém passar da infância à velhice em apenas algumas semanas.

Ele descobrira muito sobre si e sobre os seus, compreendera melhor o mundo, aprendera a separar utopia de realidade, delírio de possibilidades concretas. Sentia que trazia em si conhecimento e segurança para seguir até o final de sua vida, sem se deixar influenciar por ideais tolos. Aprendera a observar, ponderar e só então agir.

Estava amadurecido o suficiente para saber que a vida era uma incógnita, e que tudo podia mudar de um momento para o outro; nada era definitivo. Ou quase nada. Harry era uma das suas poucas certezas, a importância dele em sua vida era um fato incontestável; tinha sido assim desde a sua infância.

Gostaria de ter compreendido seus sentimentos quando ainda estava em Hogwarts. Quantas coisas terríveis não teriam sido evitadas se ele tivesse percebido a tempo que quis Harry ao seu lado desde a primeira vez em que o viu? Sabia que não adiantava ficar conjeturando sobre os acontecimentos do passado, nada mudaria por mais que pensasse, ou desejasse ter feito tudo diferente. Ainda assim, não podia se impedir de imaginar que as coisas poderiam ser muito diferentes entre eles hoje.

Draco não era tolo, sabia que o herói do mundo bruxo estava mais envolvido do que queria admitir. O loiro era esperto o bastante para compreender que seu grande adversário era o próprio Harry, com seu preconceito, sua vergonha de assumir para si próprio que estava envolvido com outro homem. Ele estava, Draco sentia isso. Por mais que Harry precisasse mascarar os próprios sentimentos, por mais que precisasse acreditar que era só sexo o que o os unia, o loiro sabia que o conquistava um pouco a cada dia. Precisava ter paciência, tinha apenas que conseguir sobreviver com as migalhas de amor que recebia dele.

O quanto cedera e ainda cederia por Harry? Tudo, ele pensou em resposta à própria pergunta. Abriria mão da arrogância, se tivesse lhe restado alguma depois de todas as coisas pelas quais passara, abriria mão do orgulho pela sua linhagem, abriria mão de qualquer coisa para tê-lo ao seu lado. As migalhas pelas quais precisava implorar eram hoje a melhor parte da sua vida, e por mais que isso soasse indigno, tudo que ele desejava era manter as coisas assim. Aos poucos, sabia que envolvia Harry. Acreditava nisso com toda a sua convicção, era o que lhe dava forças para prosseguir. Por sua mente não passava qualquer outra possibilidade de vida que não fosse ao lado dele, por isso tentaria sempre, tentaria até conseguir, ainda que para isso tivesse que enfrentar sua família e todo o mundo bruxo.

Estava agora diante da porta de entrada, apenas encostada, do apartamento 701. Empurrou-a e entrou. Ele estava parado no meio da sala e Draco sentiu o velho solavanco no estômago ao encarar os olhos verdes. Fechou a porta e caminhou lentamente até ele. Merlin, como o queria!

* * *

Harry podia sentir o fluxo do sangue em suas veias se acelerando aos poucos. Sentiu medo do desejo que Draco despertava nele, medo de perder o controle sobre si e seus sentimentos. Estava cansado de ter a vida guiada por acontecimentos incontroláveis, queria ter domínio sobre ela, queria experimentar calmamente tudo o que lhe era devido e que ele jamais tinha podido usufruir. Para isso precisava manter-se no controle e, principalmente, precisava afastar Draco.

No entanto, como poderia fazer isso quando a paixão do loiro era tamanha e o encantava? Como resistir às carícias, àquela boca deliciosa que o sugava como se precisasse dele para sobreviver? Draco se entregava sem nenhuma reserva, e isso tornava Harry incapaz de tomar as atitudes certas. Recostado à parede da sala, com a camisa desabotoada, as calças caídas aos seus pés e Draco ajoelhado diante dele, não conseguia pensar em nada além do que estava acontecendo ali. Quando muito, podia prever que passaria mais uma noite louca ao lado do loiro, e que transariam enquanto lhes restassem forças.

* * *

A festa continuava animada, embora já fosse bem tarde. Um sucesso, um ponto importante para o Ministro, cuja popularidade andava ligeiramente abalada pelos esporádicos incidentes envolvendo ex-comensais. Tudo o que os bruxos queriam era conseguir esquecer que Voldemort existira, e para isso não havia nada melhor do que uma festa grandiosa. Os convidados glamurosos estampariam as manchetes de todos os jornais do dia seguinte, para alegria da população, que olhando as fotos poderia se iludir com a falsa impressão de que era parte de tudo aquilo.

Alastor Moody pensava nessas coisas todas enquanto se despedia de Remus e Nymphadora, que ainda ficariam mais um pouco fazendo companhia a Molly, Arthur e os demais Weasley. Bastou olhar nos olhos de Lupin para Alastor entender que o lobisomem estivera pensando a mesma coisa que ele. Trabalhavam juntos há tempo demais, conheciam-se muito bem, e eram capazes de se comunicar através de uma simples troca de olhares.

Enquanto se afastava Moddy pensou que no dia seguinte teria uma conversa com o amigo. Ele ainda era jovem, tinha uma bela esposa e um filho pequeno. O melhor que poderia fazer seria afastar-se dos bastidores da política e preservar algum encanto, para não terminar como ele, totalmente destituído de fé na humanidade. Sim, faria isso no dia seguinte, e seria logo pela manhã.

Ao sair lá fora ele sentiu uma leve inquietação, que o fez pensar nos tempos em que vivia aterrado ao pressentir perigo vindo de todas as direções. Estava velho e cansado, essa era a explicação para sua sensação dessa noite. Bastou um olhar em volta para se certificar de que tudo continuava sob controle, os homens da vigilância faziam o seu trabalho e a segurança estava garantida. Suspirou. Talvez ele também devesse pensar em se afastar de tudo e aproveitar o tempo que lhe restava de vida em paz. Talvez devesse, realmente, mas sabia que não o faria. Por mais tentadora que a ideia fosse, não seria capaz de deixar seu posto. Morreria trabalhando, esse era o seu destino.

Aparatou bem no meio da sua sala de estar, ansioso por trocar as roupas de festa pelo seu velho roupão e saborear uma xícara de chá antes de ir para a cama. Afrouxou o nó da gravata e deu um passo em direção ao quarto. Então parou, petrificado. A rajada verde o atingiu antes mesmo que seu cérebro pudesse emitir o comando para sacar sua varinha. Quando desabou sem vida sobre o tapete da sala, era apenas um velho homem cujo destino se cumprira.

* * *

O mundo estava para desmoronar outra vez, Harry sentia isso na pele. De um momento para o outro tudo tinha se tornado irreal. Não era certo que Moody tivesse sobrevivido à guerra, ajudado a vencê-la para morrer dessa forma, ao sair de uma festa em que se comemorava exatamente a retomada da ordem no mundo bruxo.

Os bruxos cobravam do Ministro a captura dos últimos comensais. O que todos pensavam é que eles não deveriam poder resistir ao aparato montado para prendê-los, se eram poucos e estavam desorganizados. Então, o que faltava para que fossem descobertos e enviados para Azkaban? O golpe tinha sido duro, o Ministério estava em polvorosa. Se um funcionário do alto escalão tinha sido surpreendido dentro da própria casa, quem estaria seguro? Essas eram as questões que perturbavam a vida da maioria das pessoas, mas para Harry tudo estava sendo muito mais difícil. A morte de Alastor lhe trouxera recordações amargas e também o reencontro com a dor. Ver Lupin arrasado, saber que não haveria nada que pudesse dizer para aliviar o que ele sentia, também o deixava perdido.

Harry só ficara sabendo da morte de Alastor na manhã seguinte, ao chegar para o trabalho. Além do choque e da dor, sentiu culpa ao pensar no que fazia na hora em que o bruxo estava morrendo. Podia ser tolice, afinal, ele certamente não era a única pessoa que fazia sexo naquele momento, mas ainda assim sentiu-se mal. Para agravar o quadro, a preocupação geral com a sua segurança tinha aumentado. Harry sentia-se irritado com isso, não gostava de ser tratado como uma relíquia. Sabia que corria riscos, mas acreditava que eram os mesmos que os demais corriam. O discurso sobre o que representava para o mundo bruxo só o aborrecia, e ele chegou a discutir com Rony e Mione quando os dois foram ao seu apartamento depois do enterro, dispostos a levá-lo com eles ainda que contra a sua vontade. Molly e Arthur também tinham ido vê-lo, e ao final Harry estava tão cansado de argumentar que começava a considerar a possibilidade de mudar-se para Grimmauld Place, apenas para por um fim ao cerco dos amigos.

Precisava manter as coisas sob controle, não queria que a depressão se instalasse outra vez e o empurrasse em direção à bebida. Harry tinha plena consciência de que carregaria esse problema para o resto da vida, por isso estava realmente determinado a evitar situações que pudessem colocá-lo em risco. Seria capaz de viver em Grimmauld Place sem se deixar sufocar pelas lembranças da Ordem, de Sirius e Dumbledore? Considerava a possibilidade de tentar, mas sentia vontade de falar com alguém sobre isso. Não podia dizer nada sobre como se sentia a Rony e Mione sem mencionar seu problema com a bebida, e realmente não queria compartilhar isso ainda. Sem querer pensou em Draco, e surpreendeu-se ao pensar que ele era a única pessoa com quem poderia falar livremente sobre o assunto. Não só esse, mas vários outros.

Harry fechou os olhos e suspirou fortemente. Tinha dito ao loiro ao se despedirem pela manhã que não se veriam mais, sob nenhuma circunstância. A vida era realmente muito estranha, concluiu Harry James Potter ao apagar a luz do quarto e se enfiar sob os lençóis, enquanto pensava no quanto gostaria que Draco estivesse com ele nesse momento.

* * *

Seria decretado luto oficial pela morte de Moody, e não haveria expediente normal no Ministério da Magia nesse dia que se iniciava. Ainda era madrugada, o corpo tinha acabado de ser removido, e Lupin, que assistira à operação, estava agora diante da porta do gabinete do Ministro. Apesar do horário, o lobisomem sabia que ele estava lá dentro. Bateu e esperou durante alguns instantes. Quando ela se abriu, um dos assessores surgiu diante dele e, pela sua expressão, Lupin imaginou que estavam esperando por ele.

Ao entrar viu o Ministro deixar a cadeira que ocupava e vir caminhando em sua direção, com uma expressão hospitaleira estampada no rosto.

—Remus, meu amigo, como é bom ver você.

—Por que Moody morreu?

Seu tom foi seco, mas o Ministro, hábil no trato com as pessoas, respondeu com um sorriso e um gesto gentil, oferecendo a cadeira diante de sua mesa ao lobisomem, que ignorou tanto o sorriso quanto a oferta.

—Nós todos sabemos que não há ex-comensais perseguindo pessoas, que tudo isso não passou de uma armação para envolver Harry em uma causa e resgatá-lo do alcoolismo. Sabemos que Bertram Aubrey, nosso colega de trabalho e ex-auror, foi quem realizou o atentado à mansão Malfoy, atentado este que por um erro de cálculo quase terminou em tragédia. Sabemos também que foi ele quem sequestrou Draco e o manteve preso, assim como também sabemos que ele fez tudo isso cumprindo suas ordens, senhor Ministro. Devo entender que o senhor ordenou que Aubrey matasse Alastor Moody?

—Claro que não, Remus, meu amigo, eu...

—Eu não sou seu amigo, eu sou... Ou melhor,eu fui apenas um funcionário do ministério, estou aqui justamente para apresentar meu pedido de demissão.

—Não faça isso, por favor. Tudo não passou de uma grande tragédia, que eu tentei evitar a todo custo. Eu imploro, me ouça antes de tomar decisões precipitadas...

Algo no tom do Ministro fez com que a convicção de Lupin se abalasse. Tinha vindo preparado para não ouvir explicações tolas, pronto para qualquer eventualidade, inclusive sair do gabinete direto para Azkaban. Estava desapontado até a alma, cheio de rancor pelo sistema cruel que dispunha das pessoas como se fossem peças de um jogo de xadrez. Despedira-se de sua mulher e de seu filho em tom de adeus, e sabia que nesse exato momento Nympha estava em casa entregue ao desespero, esperando ansiosa por notícias. Agora, diante do Ministro e de sua aparente aflição, Lupin já não estava certo de que não poderia haver uma explicação para o que tinha acontecido. O ministro percebeu sua hesitação e aproveitou-se disso para falar.

—Nós entramos em desacordo com Aubrey, já faz alguns dias. Moody estava ciente disso, era ele quem estava encarregado de resolver a situação. Aubrey enlouqueceu, exigindo para si e para seus colaboradores benefícios e cargos que nós não poderíamos conceder-lhes sem cometer injustiças para com outros funcionários ou desorganizar o sistema. Tentamos negociar, oferecemos dinheiro, outras vantagens, mas ele não quis nos ouvir. Ameaçou levar a história sobre os falsos comensais aos jornais, e nós optamos por não nos curvar à sua chantagem. Então ele ficou furioso e simplesmente desapareceu, depois de dizer que faria com que nós nos arrependêssemos. E agora isso...

O Ministro abriu os braços, em sinal de impotência. O cérebro de Lupin trabalhava em um ritmo vertiginoso, mas ainda assim ele não conseguia assimilar o absurdo da situação. Tudo tinha começado errado, caminhado errado e, como era de se prever, terminado errado. Ele tinha sido contra desde sempre que se manipulasse dessa forma tanto a vida de Harry quanto as dos Malfoy, mas apesar de protestar em todas as ocasiões em que teve oportunidade, não tinha sido ouvido. E agora, tinham o resultado. Sentiu um grande cansaço se abater sobre ele, e só o que lhe veio à mente foi que não queria mais fazer parte disso.

—Essa armadilha idiota não passou de um grande tiro saído pela culatra, não é mesmo? Sua reeleição provavelmente foi comprometida por esse episódio, e eu creio que o seu objetivo ao armar toda essa encenação era conseguir outro mandato. Bem, o senhor o perdeu e Moody está morto; não houve lucro para ninguém no final.

Lupin mantinha seus olhos fixos no Ministro, e viu as maçãs do rosto dele se tingirem de vermelho.

—Foi uma má ideia, eu admito. E há sim, interesse de minha parte em ser reeleito, mas isso não significa que eu não me importe com o destino do mundo bruxo, ou que eu seja capaz de colocar acima dele os meus interesses pessoais. E é justamente por isso que eu lhe peço, não só que continue conosco, mas que assuma o posto de Alastor Moody.

Lupin balançou lentamente a cabeça, sem acreditar no que ouvia.

—Eu não posso mais tomar parte nisso, não depois do que aconteceu com Alastor. Foi uma morte vã, resultado de uma ação impensada, e eu não...

O Ministro o interrompeu.

—Eu prometo que você jamais precisará fazer qualquer coisa que vá contra os seus ideais. Ao contrário, poderá usar do seu bom senso para nos ajudar a manter as coisas em ordem e cuidar do nosso povo.

Lupin piscou, surpreso. Então, perguntou num tom firme.

—Minhas opiniões seriam consideradas nos momentos de decisão?

—Sim, seriam. Eu lhe digo que desse momento em diante não haverá mais manipulações, e repito que você jamais será induzido a agir contra os seus princípios. Aubrey ainda está lá fora, e precisaremos nos unir para capturá-lo. Você sabe a que tipo de informações ele teve acesso, e o quanto isso o torna perigoso.

Sim, Lupin sabia. Aubrey poderia atingir facilmente qualquer um deles, inclusive Harry e o próprio Ministro. Seria preciso reestruturar toda a segurança, trocar feitiços de proteção, refazer todo o trabalho ao qual Moody dedicara os últimos anos de sua vida. O que, aliás, já deveria estar sendo feito desde que começaram os problemas com o ex-auror. Mais um erro cometido, ao que parecia. Lupin balançou lentamente a cabeça e viu a expectativa no rosto do Ministro.

—Então, você aceita a oferta?

—Será exatamente como o senhor disse?

—Você tem a minha palavra.

—Nesse caso, eu aceito.

Era um final totalmente diferente do que ele ou Nympha teriam podido imaginar, e Lupin não estava certo de ter feito a escolha adequada. No entanto, não seria capaz de se afastar de tudo e simplesmente deixar o problema para que outros resolvessem, sabendo que pessoas a quem queria bem poderiam ser os próximos alvos do ex-auror. Apertou a mão que o Ministro estendia e foi cumprimentado também pelos assessores presentes. Era hora de ir para casa tranquilizar sua esposa e tentar dormir algumas horas para suportar o dia que viria. Já estava na porta quando se voltou.

—Qual era o cargo que Aubrey pretendia?

Viu Rufus Scrimgeour sorrir antes de responder.

—Ministro da Magia.

O lobisomem sorriu levemente, e então deixou o gabinete.

* * *

Se havia algo que não se podia negar era que Lucius Malfoy era um homem esperto e conhecia o bem mundo em que vivia. Ele tinha dito a Draco, ao saber sobre a morte de Moody, que isso acabaria se tornando um acontecimento favorável a eles. Haveria o remanejamento de pessoas para suprir a falta do velho Olho-Tonto, e embora houvessem inúmeros candidatos à vaga que surgiria, era grande a probabilidade de ser ele o escolhido.

Por essa razão, desde a hora em que chegara em casa, Draco ouvia o pai explanar sobre as pessoas de quem ele deveria se aproximar no velório e funeral, aos quais os Malfoy compareceriam, naturalmente.

Por mais que não se sentisse disposto depois da conversa que tivera com Harry, Draco tentava assimilar as informações do pai. Também queria esse cargo, por razões puramente pessoais. Precisava de proximidade e o trabalho no ministério lhe propiciaria oportunidades que dificilmente teria para estar ao lado de Harry em outras circunstâncias. Agora valia estabelecer uma estratégia, não queria impor sua presença de maneira a causar incômodo a ele, mas também não estava em seus planos aceitar passivamente o fim da relação que sequer tinham começado.

Viu Harry de longe em várias ocasiões ao longo daquele dia, e em todas elas desejou poder se aproximar e oferecer a ele algum tipo de conforto. O clima era de tristeza e indignação, e Draco se perguntou se a dor de Harry não o faria buscar consolo na bebida. Assim, passou todo o dia inquieto, impedido de se aproximar dele, e desejando ardentemente que ele conseguisse suportar mais essa perda.

Assim que Moody foi enterrado os Malfoy deixaram o cemitério. Draco sentia uma opressão indescritível, tinha visto Harry chorar como uma criança no momento em que o caixão baixou à sepultura. Sentiu-se partir por dentro, precisou fazer um esforço sobre-humano para não ir até lá e envolvê-lo em seus braços, levá-lo dali e cuidar dele até que tudo se acalmasse. Sentiu-se grato ao ver Lupin, que também chorava muito, afastar-se da esposa e dos amigos que o consolavam para abraçar Harry e confortá-lo.

Só se deu conta de que deveria estar traindo todas as suas emoções ao observar Harry quando seus olhos encontraram os de Hermione Granger. Sobressaltou-se e cumprimentou-a com um seco aceno de cabeça, que ela respondeu com um sorriso que lhe pareceu não só compreensivo como cúmplice, impressão que durou apenas um segundo. É claro que jamais teria a simpatia da Granger, afinal, ela era noiva do Weasley e deveria pensar exatamente como ele.

Deitado em sua cama, ainda vestido e calçado, Draco tentava imaginar o que Harry estaria fazendo nesse momento. Tinha visto quando ele saiu do cemitério com a Granger e o Weasley, e desde esse momento lutava contra a horrível sensação de ter sido excluído da festa. Só queria estar onde ele estivesse, nenhum outro lugar parecia interessante, nem mesmo seu quarto amplo, confortável e cheio de artigos de luxo. Trocaria tudo pela minúscula suíte do apartamento dele, pelas refeições feitas num nicho na cozinha, pela cama do herói.

As lembranças da última noite estavam vívidas em sua memória, bastava fechar os olhos para sentir o peso de Harry sobre o seu corpo, sentir-se revirado na cama por ele, ter suas pernas erguidas, passadas por sobre os ombros dele, senti-lo dentro de si. Loucas lembranças, isso era tudo o que ele tinha. Mergulhado nelas, assustou-se quando ouviu leves batidas na porta. Levantou-se para abrir e viu sua mãe. Ela trazia um recado de Lucius, que esperava por ele na biblioteca. Ia perguntar por que ela viera pessoalmente, ao invés de mandar um elfo trazer o recado, quando ela sorriu e acariciou suavemente seu rosto.

—Kingsley Shacklebolt está com seu pai lá embaixo. Parabéns, querido, pelo seu novo emprego no Ministério da Magia.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoal, quero me desculpar pela demora em publicar esse capítulo. Eu travei por causa do desenrolar da situação política da fic; quando eu comecei a escrever, há cinco anos, eu provavelmente sabia o que eu ia fazer. O problema foi que eu esqueci tudo, e tive que replotar. Desculpem se não tiver ficado bom, aliás, eu sei que não ficou, mas já que vocês leram até aqui, continuem, tá quase terminando.

Beijos!


	12. Chapter 12

A garota entregou a Draco o saco de papel com os sanduíches e os dois copos descartáveis; fez menção de dar a ele o troco, que o loiro recusou com um sorriso. Ela sorriu em resposta e colocou a gorjeta no decote, olhando-o de forma insinuante ao fazê-lo.

Draco surpreendeu-se, mas então se lembrou do dia em que estivera no café, logo após se mudar para o apartamento de Harry. Naquela ocasião chegara a considerar a possibilidade de sair com a garçonete trouxa para aliviar sua tensão. Era estranho pensar nisso agora e constatar como sua vida tinha mudado de forma drástica, em tão pouco tempo.

Enquanto andava em direção ao prédio trouxa, imaginava que Harry talvez não fosse querer recebê-lo. Tinha sido estranho o momento em que Noah Leach*, seu chefe no Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos, depois de passar boa parte da manhã rodando com ele pelo Ministério, o fizera entrar na sala em que Harry trabalhava e comunicara a todos que Draco era o mais novo funcionário do departamento que chefiava. A expressão do herói demonstrara surpresa e desagrado, e o loiro intuiu que naquele instante ele se sentiu acuado.

Por isso viera procurá-lo depois do trabalho, para dizer que não o importunaria nem o colocaria em qualquer tipo de situação embaraçosa, e que jamais misturaria assuntos pessoais com profissionais. E, é claro, também para vê-lo a sós. A química entre eles era tão forte que havia uma grande chance dessa visita resultar em mais uma preciosa migalha de amor.

Enquanto o porteiro anunciava sua presença, o loiro pensava que se havia um lugar no mundo onde se sentia em casa era esse prédio trouxa. O pensamento lhe pareceu tão absurdo que ele sorriu. O porteiro, depois de olhá-lo sem entender aquele súbito sorriso dirigido ao nada, autorizou-o a subir.

Quando o elevador abriu as portas no sétimo andar, Harry esperava por ele, muito sério. Equilibrando os copos de café e o saco com os sanduíches, Draco compreendeu que sua visita não seria longa.

—Ei!

—Ei. — O tom de Harry era frio. Ele fez uma pequena pausa, encarando Draco de uma forma que fez com que o loiro se sentisse extremamente desconfortável. —Eu tenho um compromisso, você devia ter avisado que viria.

—Desculpe, eu só pensei em passar e dizer a você que não é preciso ficar preocupado, o fato de eu estar trabalhando no Ministério não significa que eu vá te perseguir, ou te perturbar de alguma forma. Você sabe...

As palavras, que ele ensaiara mentalmente várias vezes, saíram atropeladas e soaram tolas, afinal, ele não contava em dizê-las assim, ainda dentro do elevador, segurando os copos que queimavam suas mãos. Harry não pareceu impressionado, apenas olhou-o com uma expressão de grande cansaço. O loiro sentiu um aperto fino no peito.

—Eu conto com isso. O ministério está mergulhado no caos e eu não gostaria de ter que deixar meu trabalho nesse momento, apenas por sua causa.

Sem saber o que responder, Draco balançou a cabeça. Ainda tentou pensar em algo que pudesse dizer para reverter a situação, mas não encontrou nada que julgasse capaz de vencer a fria determinação que via nos olhos esmeralda. Harry simplesmente não o queria por perto.

—Como eu disse, você não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou indo, agora. — Estendeu na direção dele o saco de papel e os copos. — Eu trouxe isso. — Ia dizer "para nós", mas desistiu.

Harry ficou imóvel durante alguns segundos olhando para o pacote, e Draco chegou a imaginar que ele fosse recusar, mas então ele agradeceu num tom quase inaudível e pegou os copos e os sanduíches, evitando olhar para o loiro ao fazê-lo. Quando percebeu que ele não diria mais nada, Draco apertou o botão correspondente ao andar térreo. Recuou até que suas costas tocassem o fundo do elevador, sem deixar de olhar para o herói, que finalmente levantou a cabeça e enfrentou seu olhar.

—Eu sinto muito. — O loiro o ouviu murmurar um segundo antes que a porta do elevador se fechasse.

* * *

—Você realmente não vai me dizer nada, não é?

Harry, que estivera com o pensamento distante, estremeceu e encarou Hermione, mas os olhos dela pareciam tão perscrutadores que, incomodado, ele desviou os seus.

—O que você quer que eu diga?

A garota suspirou, colocando sobre a mesinha o copo que segurava.

—Sabe, Harry, eu estou cansada de fingir que não percebo o quão diferente você está. Nós costumávamos dividir tudo, e eu quase podia adivinhar seus pensamentos. —Ela fez uma pausa — Na verdade, eu ainda posso fazer isso. O que torna tudo estranho é saber que você não quer mais compartilhar sua vida comigo e com Rony.

Harry se sentiu congelar. Não acreditava que a conversa tomava o rumo que ele vinha temendo há tempos. Não, isso não podia estar acontecendo justo nessa droga de dia, depois de todo o clima de desconforto no trabalho, tanto pela morte de Moody quanto pela descoberta sobre a contratação de Draco.

Draco. Mais uma vez reviu o brilho anormal dos olhos cinzentos e a decepção estampada no rosto do loiro, ao se despedirem há pouco. Tudo já estava ruim o suficiente, não havia a necessidade de que mais nada desse errado nesse dia. Tentando parecer impassível, encarou a amiga.

—Eu não sei sobre o que você está falando, Hermione, e não acho que hoje seja um bom dia para essa conversa...

—Eu sei que há algo acontecendo, e que, seja lá o que for, tem relação com Draco Malfoy. A verdade é que eu faço uma boa ideia do que seja, mas me entristece ter descoberto por mim mesma, ao invés de saber por você.

Harry piscou várias vezes, depois desviou o olhar. Como poderia negar? Ela era Hermione Granger, e a única coisa surpreendente ali era que essa conversa não tivesse acontecido antes. Sem saber o que dizer, não respondeu, desejando apenas que ela percebesse que tudo o que ele queria era ficar sozinho. Por sua mente passou como num flash a imagem de cubos de gelo caindo num copo, e quase pode sentir o cheiro do scotch.

—Me desculpe por colocar as coisas dessa forma, Harry, mas eu vi Draco saindo do prédio quando eu cheguei. Ele tinha os olhos vermelhos, e quando subi encontrei você calado, pensativo. Eu não quero invadir sua privacidade, mas há coisas que simplesmente não passam despercebidas.

A imagem de Draco indo embora voltou à mente de Harry. Por que tudo precisava ser tão difícil? Encarou Hermione.

—Se você não quer invadir a minha privacidade, o melhor que pode fazer é parar com esse assunto agora mesmo.

Seu tom foi um pouco mais seco do que ele gostaria. Hermione o olhou por alguns instantes, e Harry sustentou seu olhar. Não queria falar sobre Draco e não falaria, fosse com ela ou qualquer outra pessoa. Ela apertou os lábios e balançou a cabeça.

—Está bem, eu vou parar, mas saiba que tudo o que eu quero é te ver feliz; independente da pessoa que você escolher, eu estarei sempre por perto, te apoiando.

Ele se levantou e recolheu os copos sobre a mesinha, levando-os em seguida para a cozinha. Sentiu-se grato por ela não o seguir; falar com Hermione sobre Draco seria o mesmo que concretizar a presença dele em sua vida, e isso Harry não faria. Quando retornou à sala encontrou-a com um pequeno mostruário aberto sobre o sofá.

—Eu trouxe isso para você dar uma olhada, queria a sua opinião sobre esses tecidos. Rony e eu decidimos que, já que nossos padrinhos vão usar roupas iguais, é justo que seja algo que agrade a todos.

Harry se sentiu culpado pela segunda vez nesse dia. Tinha magoado Draco, agora fazia o mesmo com Hermione. Era uma sensação ruim, mas não havia outra opção. Sentou-se no sofá, e antes de olhar os tecidos segurou a mão dela.

—Eu não faço a menor ideia de quem será a minha noiva, ou mesmo se um dia eu terei uma, mas a minha madrinha eu já escolhi.

Era um lembrete da importância dela em sua vida, e um pedido velado de desculpas por não poder compartilhar o que vivia nesse momento. Quando Hermione o olhou de volta e sorriu, Harry soube que, mais uma vez, tinha sido compreendido e perdoado.

* * *

A vida aos poucos voltava ao normal, era o que pensava Nymphadora Lupin enquanto apagava a luz do quarto do filho, que acabara de dormir. Seguiu para a cozinha e começou a preparar a refeição que, mais uma vez, faria sozinha. Se antes Remus chegava tarde do trabalho, agora havia ocasiões em que nem voltava para casa.

Apesar de se preocupar o tempo todo com o marido e de sentir muito a falta dele, Nympha estava orgulhosa. Em pouco mais de um mês ele tinha conseguido restabelecer a ordem e as pessoas já não se sentiam tão inseguras. Bertam Aubrey, o traidor e assassino de Moody, ainda não tinha sido localizado, mas todos esperavam que isso acontecesse em breve. Parte da verdade tinha sido levada ao conhecimento do público, que sabia, por exemplo, que o ex-auror era quem vinha passando informações confidenciais aos seguidores de Voldemort, e que estava envolvido no assassinato de Alastor.

No geral as coisas estavam mais tranquilas, a população voltava lentamente a se sentir confiante e tudo caminhava para a estabilidade. De Hogwarts continuava chegando, mês após mês, a poção que amenizava o sofrimento de Remus durante a lua cheia. Teddy crescia forte e saudável, e fora as saudades dos que tinham partido e a falta que sentia de ter o marido por perto, Nymphadora Lupin não tinha nada do que se queixar.

Sabia que Remus estava se esforçando para reparar os danos causados pelos erros políticos cometidos no passado, e que muitas coisas já tinham sido mudadas, entre elas, a maneira como cuidavam da segurança de Harry. Não havia mais relatórios invasivos sobre sua intimidade, embora a vigilância continuasse a ser feita. A diferença era que o herói agora não só estava ciente disso como concordava com essa medida. Depois que Remus conversara longamente com ele, decidira inclusive voltar a viver em Grimmauld Place, para facilitar as coisas para todos. Nympha, orgulhosa, não pode conter um sorriso. Seu marido mostrava ao mundo que o diálogo ainda era o caminho mais curto para o entendimento.

* * *

Draco vivia um momento de reencontro com a velha melancolia e depressão dos tempos de escola. Era surpreendente para o loiro constatar que passara grande parte de sua vida sofrendo por Harry. Por sua cabeça passavam velhas imagens do tempo em que vinha para casa, nas férias, e a lembrança de como tudo lhe parecia desbotado e desanimador. O retorno à Hogwarts, ao contrário, era cheio de expectativa e ansiedade pela disputa com seu rival. Só hoje Draco se dava conta de que desde aquele tempo já precisava de Harry para se sentir vivo.

No ministério eles se viam com frequencia, encontravam-se o tempo todo pelos corredores e no elevador, mas também como nos velhos tempos, Harry estava fora do seu alcance.

Nunca mais estiveram a sós, e quando se viam no trabalho, após uma rápida troca de cumprimentos ignoravam-se imediatamente. Ainda assim Draco adorava quando o acaso fazia o herói cruzar seu caminho. Nessas ocasiões seu coração martelava com tanta força que ele tinha certeza de que todos podiam ouvi-lo. No entanto, em respeito ao acordo, agia como se fossem meros conhecidos. Tinha dito que não o procuraria e vinha cumprindo sua promessa, apesar da enorme falta que ele lhe fazia.

Dentro do Ministério da Magia as coisas se passavam exatamente com em qualquer outro lugar onde houvessem pessoas reunidas. As conversas corriam, as notícias chegavam, e assim o loiro tinha ficado sabendo que Harry andava saindo com garotas aleatórias. Não havia um nome, nem uma segunda vez com qualquer uma delas, e isso amenizava um pouco a dor dos ciúmes.

O herói estava realmente tentando seguir outro caminho, e Draco não sabia o que fazer. A possibilidade de se casar com a Greengrass já não lhe parecia tão remota, embora nem por isso fosse menos angustiante. Ao menos seu pai não o estava pressionando, mas Draco sabia que quando ele começasse não teria forças para resistir por muito tempo, afinal, não recebia mais as migalhas que antes o sustentavam. A cada manhã saía para o trabalho cheio de expectativas, pensando que teria pela frente um longo dia onde tudo poderia acontecer. Mas, invariavelmente, terminava sua noite diante do espelho, perguntando a si próprio quando admitiria sua derrota.

A resposta chegou em duas etapas, a primeira quando, no burburinho das conversinhas de escritório, soube que Harry estava saindo com uma nova garota, que dessa vez não só tinha um nome como também um tio, chamado Rufus Scrimgeour. Draco sabia perfeitamente que isso poderia não significar nada, mas ao mesmo tempo compreendia que se Harry buscava um brinquedinho descartável dificilmente o procuraria na família do Ministro da Magia.

Ainda estava sob o impacto da amarga novidade quando ouviu que o herói ia deixar a Londres trouxa e se mudar para Grimmauld Place. Foi nesse instante que ele compreendeu que tudo tinha realmente acabado.

* * *

Nada como o tempo para colocar em seu devido lugar as emoções desorganizadas. Harry sabia disso por experiência própria, e apostava que dessa vez não seria diferente. Estava sofrendo, sentia a falta de Draco, sentia a falta do álcool, e encarava os dois da mesma forma, como desafios a serem vencidos.

Ele só esperava que pudesse ser um pouco mais fácil livrar-se disso tudo. Harry imaginava que se estivesse vendo Draco não estaria sentindo tanta vontade de beber; só não tinha cedido a essa vontade por suspeitar que, bêbado, cairia facilmente em tentação e procuraria o loiro. Sonhava com ele, tanto dormindo quanto acordado, e preocupava-se com ele o tempo todo nesses tempos de instabilidade. Só não queria vê-lo mais, ou melhor, não desejava querer isso.

Apesar de estar mergulhado no trabalho, era difícil saber que Draco estava tão próximo, tão ao seu alcance. O loiro estava cumprindo sua promessa, e Harry não tivera qualquer razão para se sentir incomodado por ele.

Se durante o dia era mais fácil preencher sua mente com outras ideias, à noite, ao chegar ao pequeno apartamento, as lembranças o assaltavam. Para escapar delas começou a andar a esmo pelas ruas de Londres. Assistir a um filme, olhar vitrines, simplesmente caminhar, qualquer coisa que o distraísse valia. Numa noite, na fila do cinema, percebeu que uma garota o olhava. Olhou-a de volta e sorriu, mais por reflexo do que por qualquer outra razão. Ela se animou, e ele, ainda um pouco perdido, se deu conta de que, sem contar a prostituta dos dedos cheios de anéis, sua última vez com uma garota tinha sido com Gina. Talvez essa fosse a resposta, o reencontro com as formas e os encantos femininos. Talvez fosse apenas isso o que faltasse para exorcizar Draco definitivamente de sua vida.

Começou então sua maratona de corpos curvilíneos e cabeças ocas. No início a futilidade delas pareceu divertida, mas logo Harry estava cansado da falta de conteúdo das suas acompanhantes. Na cama as coisas fluíam melhor, especialmente se a garota fosse liberal. Ainda assim, não era a mesma coisa do que quando estava com Draco, nem seria jamais, ele teve que admitir ao lembrar-se da paixão com que o loiro se entregava a ele. Quando, ao final de algumas semanas, percebeu que comparava cada uma das suas acompanhantes com Draco, e que masturbar-se pensando nele era tão ou mais interessante do que se envolver com uma estranha a cada noite, compreendeu que aquilo não iria funcionar.

Desse minuto em diante foi tomado por uma inquietação terrível, agravada pelo fato de saber que Hermione o sondava o tempo inteiro. Ela nunca mais mencionara Draco depois daquela vez, mas parecia a Harry que ela podia acessar seus pensamentos, e no fundo deles, sempre havia o loiro. Por isso, quando olhava para amiga, ainda que não estivesse fazendo isso, acabava pensando nele. Teve medo de enlouquecer, andou irritadiço durante alguns dias, até a noite em que Lupin entrou em sua sala ao final do expediente e o convidou para jantar em sua casa.

Foi lá que Harry encontrou a solução para o seu problema. Era daquilo que ele precisava, do calor, da comunhão e cumplicidade de uma família. As horas que passou com os Lupin fizeram com que ele percebesse que estivera buscando na agitação do mundo o que só a tranquilidade de um lar poderia lhe proporcionar. A vida real era outra, baseada em sentimentos diferentes, e com objetivos claros, tais como sobrevivência e perpetuação. Tudo isso passava muito longe das loucas experiências sensoriais que vivera com Draco, e que, agora ele sabia, vinha buscando nas garotas com quem saía.

Gostaria de poder compartilhar isso com alguém, mas não se sentiu confortável em fazer isso com Lupin. Hermione não concordaria com ele, e falar com Rony estava fora de questão. O amigo, que participava de uma missão fora da Inglaterra, andava as voltas com as mudanças da própria vida. Rony era um homem digno, merecia a sorte de amar e ser amado por Hermione. Eles seriam felizes, Harry sabia disso, ambos mereciam essa felicidade. Ao contrário dele próprio, que só o que fazia era trafegar pela contramão da vida. Era tempo de tudo isso terminar. Se a paz e a dignidade não viessem espontaneamente para sua vida, Harry as construiria com as próprias mãos.

Conheceu Emily Scrimgeour** no ministério; achou-a agradável e fisicamente interessante, mas assim que virou as costas não voltou a pensar nela. Encontrou-a pela segunda vez numa festa, e nessa ocasião descobriu que ela era divertida. O terceiro e último encontro casual foi num jantar na casa do Ministro. Soube que ela sonhava em se casar e ter filhos, que o achava atraente, e que estava disponível. Convidou-a para jantar, deixando claro que sairiam como amigos, e no dia do encontro, para sua surpresa, não se entediou. Conversaram bastante, jantaram, e ao final despediram-se sem promessas nem expectativas.

Surpreendeu-se no dia seguinte com a repercussão do fato. Ele não sabia como as pessoas tinham descoberto sobre o jantar, mas ouviu piadinhas pelos corredores e teve que suportar o estranho mutismo de Hermione. Ela não quebrou seu silêncio nem mesmo quando soube que ele resolvera deixar o apartamento trouxa. No fim do dia, quando a maior parte das pessoas já havia saído, Harry a procurou para dizer que começaria a empacotar suas coisas nessa noite, e perguntar se ela não poderia ajudá-lo. Sem olhar para ele, Hermione respondeu, num tom frio, que tinha um compromisso. Em seguida pegou sua bolsa, despediu-se e saiu.

Harry ficou perplexo com a atitude da amiga. Pensou em ir atrás dela e tentar conversar, mas decidiu que seria melhor fazer isso na manhã seguinte, só por precaução. Hermione andava nervosa com todas as decisões sobre o casamento, e Harry sabia que ela também sentia falta de Rony.

A sala já estava quase vazia, e ele preparava-se para ir embora quando Draco surgiu de repente na porta. Aparições súbitas do loiro tinham o poder de descontrolar o herói, que para disfarçar seu nervosismo, começou a organizar alguns papéis sobre a escrivaninha mais próxima. Draco se aproximou e parou a dois passos dele.

—Eu preciso falar com você.

Ainda lutando para não demonstrar sua agitação, Harry olhou para o loiro.

—É algo relacionado ao trabalho, ou falaremos sobre quebras de acordo?

Viu Draco sorrir como costumava fazer nos velhos tempos, um riso de canto, curto e irônico. O loiro olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos antes de responder.

—Se você quiser poderemos falar sobre isso também.

Harry, que já tinha recuperado o controle, apenas balançou a cabeça. Os últimos funcionários despediam-se e deixavam a sala, de modo que quando indicou uma cadeira para Draco, estavam sozinhos. O loiro recusou e continuou de pé, olhando para ele. Harry suspirou. Já imaginava sobre o que ele queria falar e, estranhamente, não se sentia irritado por isso. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato de ele ter refletido bastante nos últimos tempos; por mais que essa conversa fosse uma quebra do acordo feito entre eles, Harry não podia negar que o loiro tinha direito a ela.

—Diga...

—Eu só queria entender as razões que levam você a agir dessa maneira, Harry. Eu não sou cego, eu sei que você também sente alguma coisa por mim, e sei que não se trata só de sexo.

Não, Harry já sabia desde algum tempo que não se tratava só de sexo.

—Não é só sexo. Eu tenho sentido muito a sua falta, em diversas ocasiões. Sinto falta do tempo em nós morávamos juntos, e com frequencia me pego pensando em algo que eu gostaria de compartilhar com você.

Draco passou lentamente a língua pelos lábios, e Harry percebeu que ele lutava para controlar a emoção causada pelas suas palavras.

—Nesse caso, por que nós não estamos juntos?

Os olhos azul-cinza estavam fixos nos seus, interrogativos. Harry engoliu em seco.

—Há coisas de que eu necessito, coisas que talvez você não compreenda. Para você é tudo muito fácil, Draco. Você sempre teve o seu lugar no mundo, e pessoas que cuidaram de você, enquanto eu nunca tive nada que me pertencesse realmente; tudo o que eu possuo é emprestado ou cedido. Eu nunca tive uma família de verdade, e preciso muito disso. Fui criado por gente que não me queria por perto, entrei em uma guerra quando ainda era criança. Eu não posso sair de toda essa confusão e escolher continuar a viver na anormalidade. Quero uma esposa, quero ver a barriga dela crescendo com meu filho dentro, quero reconhecer nele os meus traços misturados aos da minha esposa, quero dar a ele o nome do meu pai. Uma família normal, Draco. Eu quero apenas o que a maioria das pessoas, inclusive você, tem, e por esse motivo não consegue avaliar como é ruim não ter. Para que eu me sinta uma pessoa normal, preciso levar uma vida como a que meus pais, ou os seus, levaram. Não suporto mais ser apontado, não quero mais marcas que me coloquem em evidência como uma aberração. Eu superei a custo a cicatriz, Voldemort, a profecia, e agora que tudo isso acabou, só desejo me misturar à multidão e desaparecer em meio a ela.

Draco permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo antes de responder.

—Eu entendo, sinceramente, e não espero que você abra mão disso por mim. Mas há algumas opções que você poderia considerar, e o que você quiser fazer, eu aceitarei. Se nós não pudermos ficar juntos oficialmente, eu não vou me importar. Se você precisar sair com garotas para manter uma fachada de heterossexualidade, eu saberei lidar com isso. Se quiser se envolver seriamente com alguém, eu serei capaz de suportar. Faça o que você precisar, Harry, case-se, tenha o seu James. Apenas não me afaste, eu preciso ver você com alguma regularidade. É só isso o que eu peço...

As últimas palavras, pronunciadas com a voz embargada de quem tenta conter o choro, atingiram Harry como um coice. O intenso brilho dos olhos de Draco provocou no moreno uma onda de carinho tão grande que ele precisou fazer um esforço enorme para não puxar o loiro e o beijar até que toda a dor daquele momento passasse. Nesse instante se deu conta da intensidade dos seus sentimentos por ele, e teve certeza de que felicidade era algo que, definitivamente, não tinha sido previsto para a sua vida.

—Isso não seria justo com nenhum de nós...

Se fizesse algum sentido agradecer pelo amor que ele lhe dedicava, se isso fosse aliviar o sofrimento de Draco, Harry teria agradecido cem vezes. Mas gratidão não era o que o loiro queria, provavelmente só o magoaria mais. Desejou ser capaz de desafiar o mundo para ficar com ele, mas sabia que preferiria enfrentar Voldemort outra vez a fazer isso. O loiro levou algum tempo para responder, e quando o fez parecia ter conseguido controlar sua emoção.

—Ok. É a sua vida, e você é quem decide. Só tente ser um pouco mais esperto do que você tem sido. A maioria das vadias que você tem fodido só te quer pelo seu status. Case-se com a Weasley, Harry, e aproveite para contar a ela e aos seus amigos que você é um alcoólatra. Você vai precisar da ajuda deles para lidar com isso.

Harry engoliu em seco. Eram verdades duras, saídas da boca de alguém magoado, mas nem por isso deixavam de expressar carinho. Era Draco Malfoy sendo Draco Malfoy, inconformado com uma decisão que para ele não fazia sentido, e foi isso o que Harry considerou. Sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, de levá-lo para o seu apartamento. Era a sua vez de desejar loucamente uma noite de despedida, mas não ousou dizer nada, por saber que não tinha esse direito.

Assim, em silêncio, viu Draco fazer meia volta e deixar a sala.

* * *

* Inventei o nome, segundo a Wikipédia não há registros de quem seja o chefe desse departamento depois de Ludo Bagman.

**Inventei esse também! :D

* * *

**Lu Potter** - kkk... Obrigada por comentar! Eu também achei o capítulo passado muito pesadão, mas eu precisava mostrar esse lado da história. Acho que você também não deve ter gostado muito desse, mas enfim, não desanime, tem umas coisinhas legais para acontecer no próximo! :D

Beijos!


	13. Chapter 13

Grimmauld Place, nº 12. De lá Sirius tinha saído para enfrentar o mundo quando era jovem; de lá saíra para enfrentar a morte, anos depois. A casa velha, corroída, povoada de lembranças amargas esperava por Harry com um bônus: Kreacher. O desdém do elfo, presente em cada um dos seus gestos e palavras, entediava o herói. Depois de todas as mudanças operadas ao seu redor, deparar-se com alguém que ainda se mantinha preso às tolices de um passado equivocado era cansativo. Pensou em Draco e no quanto seria bom se ele estivesse por perto para ajuda-lo a lidar com o velho elfo. Sentiu um doloroso incômodo e suspirou fortemente para afastar a sensação. Se o rompimento tinha sido sua própria escolha, não cabia agora lamentar a ausência do loiro.

Ouviu um ruído leve e voltou-se, com a sensação de que veria Hermione parada, com os braços cruzados e um ar de censura, lendo seus pensamentos como se eles estivessem expostos numa legenda. Era mesmo ela; mostrava ao elfo onde colocar a caixa cheia de coisas trazidas do apartamento, parecendo muito concentrada nessa tarefa. Ela ainda estava aborrecida por causa de Emily Scrimgeour, e, com tantos acontecimentos se precipitando, Harry não tivera oportunidade de explicar-lhe que saíra com a sobrinha do Ministro apenas por amizade, e que não pretendia fazer isso outra vez devido à repercussão do fato. Tinha imaginado que poderiam conversar nessa manhã de domingo, enquanto ela o ajudava com a mudança, mas ainda não havia surgido uma oportunidade para isso. Sentia falta do calor da amiga, dos seus cuidados e até mesmo das suas intromissões.

—Bem, essa foi a última caixa.

Harry sorriu enquanto se aproximava dela.

—Vamos fazer um intervalo, vou pedir chá para nós.

—Desculpe-me, Harry, mas não poderei ficar mais. Tenho que me encontrar com o corretor, parece que ele descobriu uma casa do jeito que Rony e eu estamos procurando.

—Isso é muito bom, Hermione. Quer que eu vá com você?

Ela sorriu levemente, enquanto vestia o casaco.

—Não é preciso, Harry, há muito que fazer por aqui. Vejo você amanhã no trabalho.

Então, sem dizer mais nada ela se foi, deixando Harry sozinho com o elfo, os fantasmas de Grimmauld Place e a ausência de Draco.

* * *

Os dias estavam sendo difíceis para o loiro. Em casa tinham percebido seu abatimento e adivinhado a razão dele. Mas, ao contrário do que esperava, Lucius sequer mencionara o nome dos Greengrass durante aquela semana. Talvez isso se devesse a uma decisão dele próprio, em respeito aos sentimentos do filho, mas Draco intuía que tinha sido sua mãe a responsável pela trégua na batalha pelo seu noivado com Astoria.

Ir para a cama pensando em Harry, sonhar com ele, acordar e lembrar-se dele antes mesmo de abrir os olhos; passar todo o dia ciente de que apenas seis andares os separavam, e desejar, mesmo odiando-se por isso, vê-lo. Essa era essa a rotina de Draco; andar pelo ministério era uma agonia, não só pela possibilidade de encontrar o herói, mas também por ver pessoas ligadas a ele o tempo todo. Não havia muitas chances de conseguir esquecê-lo dessa forma.

No entanto, o loiro estava se esforçando para isso. A confirmação dos sentimentos de Harry não só não o aliviara como o deixara ainda mais dolorido e frustrado. Não o queria por seu heroísmo e força, nem por ele ser a lenda viva do mundo bruxo; queria-o como ele era, com toda sua limitação e fraqueza, com seu alcoolismo. Queria o homem por trás do herói, sabia o quanto precisavam um do outro. Poderia perdoar a falta de coragem, poderia compreender o desejo dele de fazer tudo como as outras pessoas faziam. Mas quando Harry não podia enxergar que eles eram diferentes dos demais, que tinham nascido para ser assim, e que, entre Sectumsempras e salvações, suas vidas se entrelaçavam estranhamente desde o início, Draco se perguntava se já não seria tempo de se livrar dessa obsessão.

Apesar de o ministério estar impregnado pela presença do herói, ainda era lá que o loiro conseguia preencher sua mente com outros pensamentos. Para sua sorte o departamento em que trabalhava estava, a pedido do Ministro, elaborando um campeonato de quadribol com o intuito de dar à população algo com que se distrair.

Draco fazia parte da equipe que atuava junto aos possíveis patrocinadores do evento. Já conhecia de longa data a maioria deles, por pertencer à elite do mundo bruxo. Convencê-los a investir seus galeões no campeonato era uma das suas principais tarefas, e ele se entregava a esse trabalho com prazer.

Entre os candidatos estava o amigo de infância Blaise Zabini. Ele era o proprietário, juntamente com a mãe, da marca mais consumida de cerveja amanteigada do mundo bruxo, mas apesar disso jamais se envolvera com o patrocínio de eventos de qualquer natureza. Draco tentava convencê-lo a participar, e para isso vinha mantendo contato frequente com ele.

Blaise não tinha, como Draco e sua família, mudado sua postura em relação ao governo. Embora alegasse não ser um separatista, defendia a tese de que a miscigenação acabaria por condenar a raça bruxa ao extermínio, acusando o Ministro de adotar uma postura que estimulava irresponsavelmente a união entre bruxos e trouxas. Assim, ele fazia parte de uma espécie de fraternidade, à qual se referia como O Clube. Esse grupo, que começara a se reunir logo após o fim da guerra, promovia reuniões frequentes onde jovens bruxos de sangue puro se encontravam e se divertiam. Havia festas, torneios de xadrez, concursos variados, com o único objetivo de estreitar relações entre os puros de sangue e fazer com que todos se conhecessem e mantivessem contato.

Zabini vinha tentando convencer Draco a ir aos encontros há algum tempo, mas o loiro, pela delicada posição em que sua família se encontrava depois da guerra, optara por se manter afastado. Agora, quando se via em posição de negociar, Blaise usava a possibilidade do seu patrocínio como moeda de troca. Consideraria a proposta de Draco, desde que ele participasse de algumas das reuniões do Clube.

—Nosso movimento é social, não político, Draco. Não é como se eu estivesse convidando você para uma reunião de comensais da morte.

O loiro, depois de conversar com seu pai, decidiu que participar de algumas poucas reuniões não afetaria a imagem dos Malfoy, uma vez que um dos assessores do Ministro fazia parte da fraternidade. Além do mais, faria isso por causa do trabalho, embora também fosse uma maneira de ocupar sua mente para impedir seu pensamento de voar para Potter. Assim, disse a Blaise que iria à próxima reunião, na noite seguinte.

* * *

Depois da primeira noite em Grimmauld Place Harry tinha se sentido tão perdido como se um pedaço seu tivesse sido deixado para trás, junto com o pequeno apartamento. Ao final do expediente viu-se adiando o momento de ir para a nova casa. Procurou por Lupin e ofereceu-se para trabalhar até mais tarde.

Queria falar com Hermione, não suportava mais o distanciamento dela, mas sabia que nessa noite ela iria olhar outra casa. Então trabalhou durante algumas horas, e quando imaginou que ela já deveria ter voltado, despediu-se de Lupin e seguiu para a casa da amiga. Sentia-se inseguro, não queria sucumbir ao desconforto e voltar a fazer idiotices. A última conversa com Draco martelava em sua mente, e mais do que nunca Harry soube que era hora de compartilhar seus problemas com alguém, ou correria o risco de tentar afogá-los em álcool.

Teve que esperar pela amiga por algum tempo, e quando ela chegou surpreendeu-se por encontrá-lo ali. Seu olhar atento o sondava, e Harry percebeu que ela se preocupava com ele. Isso o animou, fazendo-o reunir toda a sua coragem.

—Eu sei que você está decepcionada comigo, Hermione, mas hoje eu preciso muito estar com alguém que apenas me estenda a mão, sem julgamentos.

Ela o olhou e sorriu levemente, enquanto abria a porta.

—Você veio ao lugar certo. Entre.

Conversaram até muito tarde. Harry contou a ela tudo o que vinha acontecendo desde que recebera alta do hospital; falou sobre a bebida, sobre Draco, sobre sua decisão de abrir mão do loiro e sobre as razões que tinha para isso. Quando finalmente terminou, sentiu como se o peso de uma vida tivesse sido retirado dos seus ombros.

—Oh, Harry, eu sinto vontade de matar você por ter feito isso a si mesmo. Como você pode passar por tudo sozinho, quando nós estávamos tão perto de você?

Harry apenas sorriu, sem saber o que responder. Era disso que andara precisando, da solidariedade que via nos olhos dela, do amparo proporcionado pelo toque caloroso em sua mão.

—Nós vamos superar isso, Harry. Você vai ver, tudo vai ficar bem. Rony e eu... — Ela fez uma pausa breve e o encarou. — Você vai contar a ele, não vai?

Harry piscou antes de responder.

—Sobre a bebida, sim, mas não de imediato. Ele tem viajado com frequência, e eu não quero que faça isso preocupado comigo.

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

—Acho que você tem razão. Só não vejo porque não falar com ele sobre tudo. Somos adultos agora, Rony também amadureceu. Ele vai compreender, Harry.

Harry riu.

—Rony, compreender que eu esteja gostando do _Malfoy_? Será que estamos falando do mesmo Rony?

Hermione também riu.

—Certo, não será assim tão fácil, mas ele acabará aceitando isso com o tempo. Vocês são como irmãos, Harry, tudo o que ele quer é te ver feliz.

Harry suspirou.

—Hermione, Draco e eu não ficaremos juntos, ele vai viver a vida dele, eu a minha. Tudo o que eu preciso é esquecer, e isso vai acontecer, cedo ou tarde. Eu não vejo sentido em contar a Rony, isso só iria deixá-lo chateado.

Foi a vez de Hermione suspirar.

—Se você tem certeza de que não vai ficar com Draco, não há nada que eu possa fazer além de lamentar. E acho mesmo bom que essa história com a Scrimgeour termine. Não que eu tenha qualquer coisa contra ela, simplesmente não acho correto que vocês fiquem se encontrando dessa forma. Você é o herói do mundo bruxo, ela é a sobrinha do Ministro da Magia. As pessoas podem criar expectativas e fantasiar sobre isso, inclusive ela própria, ou o tio. —Ela fez uma pausa. — E concordo com Draco quando ele diz que não faz sentido vocês estarem separados.

Harry a encarou.

—Eu já decidi, Hermione, as coisas vão ficar como estão. E agora eu vou deixar você dormir um pouco, é tarde.

—Ok, se é o que você quer, eu só posso aceitar. Mas não acredite que eu vou deixar você sair a essa hora. Vou trazer cobertores e você vai dormir no sofá. E nem pense em recusar.

Ele riu.

—Ok, farei o sacrifício de passar essa noite longe de Kreacher e dormirei aqui.

Rindo, Hermione se levantou e foi buscar as cobertas. Ajeitou tudo com cuidados maternais, afofando os travesseiros e dizendo mais uma vez que, se ele tivesse fome, a comida estava na cozinha, e se precisasse de algo era só chamar por ela. Cercado de cuidados, ele não pode deixar de pensar que Rony tivera muita sorte. Beijou a amiga na testa antes que ela fosse se deitar, e em seguida aninhou-se entre os cobertores, sentindo-se leve como há muito não acontecia.

* * *

Draco terminou de subir as escadas que levavam à entrada imponente da casa. Estava numa das propriedades dos Zabini, onde a família costumava passar o verão quando o pai de Blaise ainda vivia. O loiro sabia da existência do local, mas nunca tinha estado lá porque a família já não a frequentava há muitos anos. Por essa razão tinha sido emprestada por Blaise para sediar O Clube.

Logo ao chegar pode ver representantes das mais nobres e antigas famílias do mundo bruxo espalhados pelo enorme salão, conversando em pequenos e animados grupos. Blaise o viu chegar e aproximou-se com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto. Depois de um afetuoso cumprimento, conduziu Draco ao meio do salão, e pedindo silêncio a todos, anunciou que naquela noite havia entre eles dois visitantes que, embora já fossem conhecidos de todos, fariam, como de praxe, um pequeno discurso de apresentação. Draco riu de leve e falou num tom que só Blaise pode ouvir.

—Devo contar a eles o motivo real da minha presença aqui nessa noite?

Blaise, rindo também, respondeu no mesmo tom.

—Creio que isso não será necessário.

Então Zabini estendeu o braço e Draco olhou na direção em que ele acenava para ver Astoria Greengrass sair de um canto da sala e caminhar em direção a eles. O loiro olhou para o amigo, que disse rapidamente, antes que a garota se aproximasse.

—Não foi minha ideia, Draco.

—Eu não imaginei que fosse.

Lucius Malfoy, pensou o loiro. Seu bom e velho pai, que jamais deixava de aproveitar uma oportunidade. Draco se sentiu um tolo por ter imaginado que ele o pouparia da pressão em respeito à sua dor; Lucius apenas mudara de tática. Apesar da irritação pelo pequeno golpe aplicado pelo pai, foi um sorridente e aparentemente tranquilo Draco Malfoy quem recebeu Astoria, e ao lado dela fez seu discurso de apresentação diante dos sócios.

Apesar de estarem entre conhecidos, Astoria e Draco acabaram passando toda a noite juntos, pelo fato de serem os únicos novatos na reunião. Blaise, talvez por solidariedade ao loiro, esteve com eles durante a maior parte do tempo. Falaram sobre diversos assuntos, sobre as reuniões, sobre Hogwarts, mas em momento algum o noivado foi mencionado.

Excetuando-se o fato de que eventos desse tipo pareciam ao Draco do pós-guerra extremamente fúteis, a reunião tinha sido até agradável. Blaise, que sabia tudo sobre a vida pessoal do loiro, salvou-o no único momento embaraçoso da noite, oferecendo-se para acompanhar Astoria até sua casa quando a garota anunciou que precisava ir embora.

Era nisso que Draco pensava ao chegar em Wiltshire. Apesar do horário, sabia que ainda encontraria o pai em seu escritório, e foi para lá que se dirigiu, depois de recusar a refeição oferecida pelo elfo. Bateu levemente na porta e entrou antes mesmo que Lucius o autorizasse a fazer isso. De sua cadeira, o pai o olhou e sorriu.

—Então, como foi a reunião?

—Exatamente como você planejou. Encontrei Astoria Greengrass e passamos a noite toda conversando.

O tom de Draco era frio, mas seu pai pareceu não notar isso.

—Que bom saber disso, Draco. Diga-me, vocês trataram de algo relacionado ao noivado?

Draco sentiu que seus olhos faiscavam ao encarar o pai.

—Não, e nem faremos isso, por mais que você crie situações para nos jogar nos braços um do outro.

Lucius Malfoy esteve observando o filho em silêncio por alguns instantes, depois ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e sorriu secamente.

—Você deveria me agradecer por isso, Draco. Tenho tentado fazer com que as coisas se resolvam de maneira agradável para todos. Eu diria que a sua situação é bem diferente da minha. Meu pai apenas me comunicou que eu ficaria noivo de uma das Black, e eu só soube que seria com sua mãe dias antes do pedido oficial.

—Os tempos mudaram, pai, ninguém mais faz as coisas dessa forma. As pessoas exercem o seu direito de escolha, e é isso o que eu quero fazer.

Viu o pai se erguer da cadeira e dar a volta à mesa, parando ao seu lado.

—Eu não lhe negaria isso, meu filho. Se não é com Astoria Greengrass, com quem você deseja se unir?

O tom de Lucius era desafiador, e Draco soube que não concluiriam essa conversa de maneira agradável. Ergueu-se também e encarou o pai.

— Com Harry Potter.

—Oh, Potter. Todos e todas o querem, meu filho, mas parece que, desafortunadamente, ele não quer você. Escolha outra pessoa, de preferência alguém com quem você tenha alguma chance.

Draco viu uma centelha de ironia brilhando nos olhos do pai, e também a determinação na sua expressão. Ia rebater, dizer que Potter o queria sim, apenas não podia aceitar esse fato, mas percebeu que isso soaria ridículo. Apertou os lábios enquanto sentia a velha dor tomando espaço dentro do seu peito. Não conseguiu responder, simplesmente deu as costas ao pai e caminhou em direção à porta. Já estava com a mão na maçaneta quando a voz de Lucius, num tom frio, o alcançou.

—Para mim não seria desagradável fazer a sua vontade, Draco, mas tudo indica que Potter fez outra escolha. Nós temos um nome a zelar, o futuro da nossa família está em suas mãos. Não perca o foco.

Nesse momento Draco percebeu que não poderia resistir à persistência do pai. Não tinha mais forças ou razões para isso, e soube que em breve cederia ao seu desejo.

* * *

Havia muito trabalho a ser feito naqueles dias. Tanto quanto os outros aurores, Harry se interessava pessoalmente pela captura de Bertram Aubrey, o assassino de Alastor. Estava sendo montada uma intrincada teia, que ultrapassava as fronteiras da Inglaterra, com a intenção de localizar e prender o ex-auror. Rony, que tinha viajado para investigar uma pista, voltara sem novidades, e já se preparava para deixar o país novamente atrás do rastro de Aubrey.

As atenções da equipe de segurança estavam divididas entre a captura do assassino e o campeonato de quadribol, que aconteceria dentro de poucos meses. O Ministro queria que cada partida fosse uma festa, e assim, atraísse bastante gente. Do ponto de vista da segurança isso era um problema, quanto maior o fluxo de pessoas maior a possibilidade de alguém conseguir se infiltrar nos estádios. Por isso o esquema para o evento estava sendo montado aos poucos, à medida que o Departamento de Esportes e Jogos Mágicos ia confirmando os locais onde as partidas aconteceriam. Esse trabalho interligava os departamentos de Harry e Draco, e o herói se sentia incomodado por isso, especialmente quando recebia algum relatório feito pelo loiro. Nessas ocasiões tinha que se policiar para não se perder na contemplação da letra bem feita, da assinatura elegante, do nome que fazia seu coração disparar. Sabia que se cheirasse o papel sentiria o perfume dele, e tinha que se controlar para não fazer isso.

Pequenos detalhes de sua vida tinham sido alterados. Incomodar-se pela forma com que Rony se referia a Draco era um deles. Sempre que algo fazia com que se lembrasse do loiro, Rony tinha uma piadinha ou um comentário maldoso na ponta da língua, e o herói se perguntava se o amigo estaria mais agressivo nos últimos tempos, ou se as coisas já eram assim antes e ele apenas não notava. Teve que admitir que tudo o que tinha relação com Draco agora o atingia, e que, provavelmente, Rony estava agindo como sempre o fizera. A diferença era que agora Harry não só percebia como se importava, e isso ameaçava se tornar um problema. Hermione já tinha notado, e quando o noivo dizia alguma coisa sobre Draco ela logo o repreendia, e depois, quando tinha oportunidade de estar sozinha com Harry, pedia a ele que não desse importância ao ruivo.

Cercado da presença de Draco por todos os lados, Harry evitava andar pelos corredores, especialmente nos momentos em que a maior parte dos funcionários estava chegando ou saindo do prédio. Quando tinha que ir a algum lugar, escolhia cuidadosamente o momento. Como nessa tarde, em que precisou ir até o sexto andar e deixou para fazer isso logo após o horário de almoço, quando os corredores estariam vazios. Entrou no elevador, e quando a porta já estava se fechando reabriu subitamente. Foi como se um alarme disparasse dentro do herói, e só o que ele pensou foi _espero que não seja ele_. No instante seguinte viu Draco materializado à sua frente, parecendo tão surpreso e perturbado quanto ele próprio. Blaise Zabini surgiu de repente ao lado do loiro e eles entraram juntos no elevador. Os três se cumprimentaram, um tanto secamente, e Harry se lembrou da última vez em que tinham se encontrado, no dia da festa do ministério e da morte de Moody. Aquela também tinha sido a última noite em que ele e o loiro estiveram juntos.

Em meio ao silêncio carregado de tensão, Harry tentava controlar suas emoções, o que era difícil com Draco tão próximo. Viu quando Blaise colocou a mão sobre o ombro dele e desviou rapidamente o olhar, percebendo que aquilo o incomodara. O elevador chegou ao segundo andar e a porta se abriu. Lucius Malfoy entrou, e depois de cumprimentar a todos e apertar o botão correspondente ao andar em que trabalhava, dirigiu-se a Zabini.

—Eu soube que você participará de uma reunião para definir os termos do patrocínio, Blaise. Parabéns pelo bom negócio!

—É cedo para me cumprimentar, Sr. Malfoy. Eu ainda não me decidi sobre isso.

Harry viu Lucius sorrir.

—A mim parece um bom negócio. Temos conversado bastante sobre esse assunto em casa, e Draco conseguiu me convencer.

Draco sorriu levemente; Harry notou que ele mantinha a cabeça baixa o tempo todo. Zabini riu.

—Ele tem se esforçado para fazer o mesmo comigo, mas eu já disse que não é com trabalho regular que ele conseguirá isso. As chances de ele me convencer são bem maiores depois do expediente, se é que o senhor me entende.

Os três riram, e Harry foi tomado por uma sensação de incrível desconforto. Zabini e Draco, juntos? Não seria algo surpreendente, pelo menos não tanto quanto o fato de Lucius saber e parecer aprovar. Harry se lembrava de Draco ter dito que o pai estava ansioso por uma aliança com os Greengrass. Talvez Zabini também servisse, era um sangue-puro tão rico e esnobe quanto os Malfoy. Harry sentiu uma pontada de decepção mesclada à raiva, e mal ouviu quando Lucius se despediu ao sair. Então era assim? Num momento Draco lhe fazia juras de amor e no outro estava de caso com Zabini? Sentiu-se um perfeito idiota por ter se deixado envolver pelo loiro, por ter acreditado nos sentimentos dele. Aproximou-se da porta de modo que eles ficassem às suas costas, agora eram apenas os três no elevador. Não queria vê-los nem ouvir o que diziam, só queria sair dali o quanto antes. Assim que as portas se abriram no sexto andar ele deixou o elevador sem sequer se despedir.

* * *

A família Malfoy vinha lentamente mudando sua imagem perante a sociedade bruxa, e muitos dos que antes os rejeitavam pela aliança com Voldemort começavam a vê-los como grandes bruxos do bem. Era a isso que Draco atribuía a paciência dos Greengrass, afinal, não faltavam a eles opções de casamento para Astoria. No entanto, ainda esperavam por ele.

Se os Greengrass demonstravam paciência, o mesmo não acontecia com Lucius. Depois da última conversa sobre o noivado, não se passara um dia sem que ele cobrasse de Draco uma decisão sobre a garota. Se o loiro analisasse friamente a situação veria que não havia mais motivos para adiar o compromisso, mas no fundo ainda alimentava uma esperança louca de que Harry decidisse assumir o que sentia por ele.

Não que houvesse qualquer indício de que isso fosse acontecer. Ao contrário, nos últimos dias o loiro sequer o vira. Era apenas uma esperança vã, e por mais que tivesse consciência disso, Draco simplesmente não conseguia arrancá-la de dentro de si. Aceitar ficar noivo equivaleria a desistir de Harry, e ele não estava pronto para isso. A prova tinha sido o encontro no elevador. Apesar de tentar não se perturbar pela presença dele, o loiro sentira seu coração martelar com tanta força que não sabia como ele não arrebentara.

Continuava a frequentar as reuniões com Zabini e frequentemente encontrava Astoria. Olhar para ela tinha o poder de fazer com que pensasse em Harry por associação de ideias, e isso tornava muito incômodos para ele os momentos em que passava no clube. Blaise sabia disso, e Draco teve certeza de que foi essa a razão que o fez, finalmente, decidir-se a patrocinar o campeonato.

Dessa forma Draco pode fechar com chave de ouro sua participação na fase de negociação com os patrocinadores. Os galeões dos Zabini estavam na mira do ministério desde o início, e todos sabiam que sem a atuação do loiro o negócio não teria sido fechado. Lucius, orgulhoso, se pavoneava pelos elogios recebidos pelo filho, enquanto Draco não conseguia deixar de pensar que trocaria todo esse reconhecimento por um pequeno espaço na vida de Harry.

* * *

—Tudo isso é ridículo. Zabini só vai patrocinar esse evento porque está dormindo com Draco.

Hermione fez uma expressão que mesclava ironia e espanto.

—Eu acho que temos alguém com ciúmes por aqui...

Harry riu alto, tentando parecer sarcástico.

—Eu? Por mim Draco pode transar com todos os caras que ele quiser, Hermione. Isso não me interessa. Eu só não gosto de ver as pessoas elogiando o bom trabalho dele, quando tudo o que ele fez para convencer Zabini foi... Bem, você sabe o que eu quero dizer.

Ela o encarou, agora séria. Estavam esperando por Rony, que tinha ido à sala de Lupin, para depois seguirem para a Toca, para a comemoração da entrada de Gina no time das Harpias.

—Eu sei exatamente o que você quer dizer, Harry, e isso me parece não só ridículo como também injusto. Não foi apenas Zabini que Draco conseguiu convencer, ontem mesmo ouvi Leach dizendo que ele é o responsável pela maior parte dos contratos de patrocínio do campeonato.

Harry sabia que ela estava certa, sabia que estava se roendo de ciúmes e por isso sentia necessidade de ofender o loiro, de diminuí-lo aos olhos do mundo. Olhou para Hermione com sensação de que, mais uma vez, ela lia seus pensamentos. Suspirou pesadamente, vencido.

—Eu sei disso. Ele fez um bom trabalho, eu concordo. Mas ele está dormindo com Zabini.

Hermione cruzou os braços e o encarou.

—E se estiver, Harry? Isso não deveria ser tão importante, afinal, você o mandou embora. Você não tem o direito de sentir ciúmes nem de ofendê-lo por ele estar com outra pessoa.

—Eu não estou com ciúmes, Hermione. Só acho que ele não foi sincero. Numa noite estava apaixonado, tudo o que ele queria era ficar comigo; na manhã seguinte já estava dormindo com Zabini. Parece que ele não gostava tanto assim de mim...

Viu Hermione rolar os olhos, impaciente.

—Harry, quantas vezes você o rejeitou? Ou você achou que ele ficaria eternamente à espera de uma decisão sua? Se ele está seguindo outro caminho, ótimo. Não era isso o que você queria?

Sim, era isso o que ele queria. Quando disse a Draco que eles não ficariam juntos sabia que a vida do loiro seguiria outra direção. Só não tinha imaginado que essa direção conduziria a Blaise Zabini. Quando começara o relacionamento entre eles? Era difícil pensar nos dois juntos sem imaginar que já havia algo antes. Sentia-se tolo, sentia-se usado, e tudo o que queria era esquecer que havia no mundo alguém chamado Draco Malfoy.

—Era exatamente isso o que eu queria, Hermione.

—Que bom! Então não reclame, e pare de agir como se você estivesse sendo traído.

Harry ia contestar, dizer que ela estava louca por pensar que ele se sentia traído, mas Rony entrou de repente na sala.

—Ok, pessoal, vamos ter que pegar Nympha e Teddy em casa, Remus só vai para a Toca mais tarde. Acho bom irmos depressa, vocês conhecem a minha mãe...

Harry, tentando disfarçar sua irritação, voltou-se para o amigo.

—Nós já estamos prontos, só estávamos esperando por você.

Deixaram juntos a sala dos aurores. Como se não bastasse o fato de estar indo para a casa de Gina, Harry sabia que também teria que suportar por toda a noite a detestável expressão de triunfo de Hermione. Suspirou. Essa prometia ser uma longa noite.

* * *

Pessoal, desculpe pela demora em publicar esse capítulo. Prometo que isso não acontecerá mais, ok? Beijos!


	14. Chapter 14

**DIGA NÃO AO CYBERBULLYING**

* * *

Remus Lupin observava os relatórios à sua frente e não conseguia se decidir sobre o que deveria fazer nesse momento. Os custos da "Operação Aubrey" eram altos, mas apesar disso não havia qualquer pressão no sentido de se conter esses gastos. O Ministro lhe dera carta branca para agir e sequer lhe cobrava resultados, o que era bastante incomum.

Isso deixava o lobisomem numa posição desconfortável, afinal, não lhe parecera inicialmente tão difícil localizar um grupo pequeno, liderado por um bruxo que perdera o controle sobre seus atos. A população, que conhecia parte dos fatos, estava atenta e tentava ajudar. No entanto, as buscas vinham se mostrando infrutíferas, apesar das pistas que surgiam o tempo todo.

A preocupação de Lupin não tinha relação apenas com as finanças do Ministério, sobrecarregadas pelo custeio do Campeonato de Quadribol. Ele também não se sentia satisfeito por expor seus aurores a essa corrida louca pelo mundo, atrás de pistas que ao final não resultavam em nada.

O lobisomem pensava em Alastor e tentava imaginar o que ele faria se ainda ocupasse seu posto. Era difícil não se sentir inseguro em algumas ocasiões, e Lupin não deixava de pensar que, por mais que o amigo tivesse sido surpreendido e morto dentro da própria casa, tinha sido sempre muito mais competente e intuitivo do que ele próprio.

Enfim, a responsabilidade estava sobre os seus ombros agora, e por mais que lhe parecesse pesada em alguns momentos, Lupin sabia que não havia ninguém que pudesse cuidar disso com o mesmo interesse que ele tinha, e a esse pensamento lembrou-se de Harry. Especialmente depois que Teddy nascera o lobisomem se sentia responsável pelo filho de James. Considerava seu dever, apesar de Harry já ser um adulto, ajuda-lo e protegê-lo, da mesma forma que, caso algo lhe acontecesse ou à Nympha, gostaria que fizessem com seu filho.

Quando Harry o procurou e falou claramente sobre sua relação com o álcool Lupin soube que essa questão, a mais preocupante de todas, estava resolvida. Vê-lo admitir não só o problema, mas também que não seria capaz de lidar com ele sem a ajuda dos amigos tinha sido uma grande alegria. Só o que faltava agora era que ele definisse sua vida pessoal, mas para isso não havia pressa. Bom observador, mesmo sem jamais ter ouvido dele uma única palavra sobre o assunto, Lupin sabia que esse era o campo em que a vida de Harry estava tumultuada, e que havia uma grande chance de ele fazer para a sua vida uma opção diferente da que realmente desejava. Enfim, não podia fazer nada a esse respeito, a não ser torcer para que, quando chegasse o momento, ele escolhesse com sabedoria o seu caminho.

Mas agora não era hora de pensar em nenhuma dessas coisas. Era o dia em que o Campeonato de Quadribol seria oficialmente apresentado ao público, e era nisso que deveria se concentrar. Ouviu uma leve batida na porta antes que um dos assessores do Ministro entrasse para fazerem, juntos, a última conferência do esquema de segurança do evento.

* * *

—Se Angelina confirmar sua participação completaremos os dois times! Wow!

Harry e Hermione riram diante empolgação de Rony, que pulara socando o ar ao concluir sua frase. Seria mesmo bom se o tão sonhado jogo, planejado por um grupo de ex-estudantes de Hogwarts, acontecesse. Harry mal podia se lembrar da última vez em que disputara uma partida de quadribol.

—Ela sabe que na próxima semana Gina estará viajando para jogar pelas Harpias?

Hermione deu uma olhada através do vidro da porta, que refletia a imagem dos três, vestidos formalmente. Vinham de Grimmauld Place, onde tinham se encontrado para chegarem juntos à festa.

—Angelina? Quadribol? Ela sabe sobre cada partida entre amigos realizada ao redor do mundo, Hermione!

Rony deu uma risada e um tapinha no ombro de Harry, que riu em resposta. A verdade é que desde que a palavra quadribol tinha sido mencionada, seu pensamento voara para Hogwarts e o levara a Draco. Aliás, praticamente qualquer coisa era capaz de provocar nele lembranças do loiro. A voz de Hermione o trouxe de volta à realidade.

—E lá estão eles...

Do outro lado da porta de vidro, como mariposas atraídas pela luz, repórteres e fotógrafos se amontoavam e eram contidos por agentes de segurança, que formavam com seus corpos uma barreira, criando um caminho para que as celebridades presentes à festa pudessem entrar no salão. Harry sentiu o velho calafrio ao vê-los reunidos como num enxame pronto para o ataque. Sentiu a mão de Hermione apertando a sua, enquanto o segurança abria as portas e o ar era preenchido pelo som do alvoroço dos repórteres. Respirou fundo, enquanto ouvia Rony dizer num tom baixo.

—Apenas sorria e siga em frente, e amanhã você estará lindo na primeira página de todos os jornais.

Rindo, os três avançaram pelo hall, sob a luz dos flashes que pipocavam incessantemente. Harry ouvia seu nome ser chamado de todas as direções e olhava em volta, sorrindo e acenando, ignorando as perguntas que lhe faziam. A imprensa teria o seu momento, logo após os discursos, e até lá ele não precisaria se preocupar com ela. Foi com alívio que transpôs a porta do salão, deixando atrás de si a nuvem de repórteres.

Requinte e bom gosto estavam presentes na decoração do salão, que já estava cheio. Cada mesa, preparada para receber doze convidados, estava disposta seguindo a orientação do departamento em que Harry trabalhava. A principal delas, na qual o Ministro, que chegaria minutos antes de discursar, se sentaria, e onde estariam ele próprio, Lupin, Shakclebolt e alguns dos patrocinadores do evento, era o alvo principal da vigilância.

Próxima a ela ficava a mesa ocupada por Leach e funcionários do seu departamento, além do restante dos patrocinadores. Era lá que Draco se sentaria, assim como Blaise Zabini, por isso Harry evitou olhar na direção dela ao entrar. Uma mesa tinha sido reservada para a imprensa, e outras sete para os demais convidados.

Seguiu em direção ao lugar que ocuparia, separando-se de Rony e Mione, que foram para a mesa onde Arthur, Molly e Gina já se encontravam. Harry os cumprimentou com um aceno de mão, e se viu de repente cercado de gente que tinha deixado seus lugares para vir cumprimenta-lo. Por que era assim tão importante para as pessoas tocar nele, falar com ele? Harry não compreendia, por mais que tentasse. Ainda não tinha se acostumado a esse assédio voraz, e em seu íntimo intuía que, provavelmente, jamais se acostumaria.

Conseguiu afinal livrar-se de todos e chegar ao seu lugar, para só então se atrever a voltar a cabeça na direção da mesa vizinha. Sentiu uma espécie de choque percorrer seu corpo ao encontrar um par de olhos azul-cinza, fixos nos seus. Draco estava, como todos os presentes, vestido formalmente, e Harry não pôde deixar de pensar que jamais seria capaz de usar qualquer coisa que o fizesse parecer tão elegante, tão natural, tão...

O pensamento não chegou a se formular, a mão de Blaise pousou suavemente sobre o ombro do loiro e isso fez com que Harry se sentisse incrivelmente mal. Desviou o olhar, a tempo de assistir à entrada de Emily Scrimgeour, que vinha sorridente em direção à sua mesa. Enquanto se erguia para recebê-la, Harry pensou que teria que providenciar uma acompanhante para o próximo evento, ou ficaria cada vez mais difícil desfazer a impressão de que havia algo entre a sobrinha do Ministro e ele.

* * *

—Olhe.

O toque em seu ombro e o alerta de Blaise fizeram com que Draco voltasse a cabeça na direção em que o amigo olhava. A vadia Scrimgeour, usando saltos altíssimos e um vestido justo de tafetá azul, seguia bamboleante e sorridente em direção a Harry. Draco suspirou.

—Você não é o único incomodado aqui.

Um discretíssimo aceno de cabeça de Blaise conduziu o olhar do loiro à mesa onde os Weasley se encontravam. A ex-namorada de Harry parecia hipnotizada; olhava fixamente para a mesa onde o herói galante afastava a cadeira para que a princesa Scrimgeour se sentasse. Draco desviou o olhar e permaneceu em silêncio. Sabia que teria que passar pelo menos mais duas miseráveis horas nessa festa, até que o Ministro chegasse para discursar, tirar suas fotos, falar com a imprensa, e essa perspectiva o desanimava por completo.

Draco sentiu-se feliz ao ver Leach, que segundo o cerimonial abriria os discursos, dirigir-se ao palco montado diante das mesas. Quanto mais rápido tudo começasse, mas rápido acabaria. Mas por mais que tentasse se fixar no que acontecia no palco, era para a mesa de Harry que a atenção do loiro estava voltada. Poderia dizer exatamente quantas vezes ele sorrira, quantas vezes se erguera para um cumprimento, além de tudo o que ele comera e bebera.

Blaise foi chamado ao palco, e assim que Draco terminou de assistir ao discurso do amigo, resolveu sair um pouco do salão para descansar da cerimônia longa e entediante. Seguiu pelo corredor que levava aos banheiros, e ao sair de lá viu a escada que dava acesso ao andar de baixo, onde estavam os materiais de suporte do evento. A porta de acesso a essa escada deveria estar trancada, por isso ele resolveu descer e verificar se alguém estava lá, ou se simplesmente tinham esquecido a porta aberta. Não encontrou ninguém no andar de baixo, e viu que já não havia material algum na sala destinada a estoca-lo.

—Onde está Zabini?

Draco estremeceu ao ouvir a voz. Voltou-se e sentiu a aceleração do seu coração ao ver Harry parado na porta, olhando para ele.

—Eu não sei, ele não estava na mesa quando eu saí.

Harry o encarou por alguns instantes e veio se aproximando, enquanto falava. Nesse intervalo Draco registrou que o cabelo dele tinha crescido alguns centímetros, que ele tinha um pequeníssimo corte no queixo, provavelmente de se barbear, e que de perto ele parecia absurdamente irresistível.

—Eu sei, eu vi que ele saiu pouco antes de você. Vocês resolveram procurar um lugar reservado, certo?

Draco o olhou por alguns instantes, sem conseguir compreender o sentido daquelas palavras. Então percebeu o que Harry insinuava.

—Blaise e eu?

Sorriu, divertido. Harry ainda o encarava, muito sério.

—Sim, você e seu namorado, amante, ou qualquer que seja o termo que vocês usem para designar sua relação.

—Amizade, Harry . Esse é o termo que nós usamos para designar nossa relação.

Viu o herói rir, um riso curto e seco.

—Oh, naturalmente. Mas isso não interessa. O que importa é que você saiba que, por muito excitante que tenha sido a ideia de ficar com ele numa sala vazia durante a festa, não vai acontecer. Vocês terão que procurar outro lugar para transar.

—Você ficou louco, Harry, ou andou bebendo? Blaise e eu? De onde você tirou essa ideia?

No exato instante em que fechou a boca Draco se arrependeu por mencionar a bebida. Harry o encarava, muito sério.

—Eu não bebo mais, Malfoy. Não que isso interesse a você, naturalmente.

—Naturalmente. Da mesma forma que minha vida particular não é assunto seu.

Mais uma vez arrependeu-se por ceder ao impulso de trocar palavras ríspidas com Harry. Há quanto tempo não se falavam? Respirou fortemente, sentindo o coração bombeando o sangue com violência, e percebendo que raciocinar nessas circunstâncias era algo bastante complicado.

—Sua vida privada não, mas o seu desrespeito é assunto não só meu como de todos os presentes.

—Desrespeito? Sobre o que, exatamente, você está falando, Harry?

Harry riu, irônico.

—O que você faz aqui, sozinho nessa sala vazia? Pensando na vida? Zabini deve ter uma casa, não? Ou transar lá já não é tão emocionante?

Draco balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Começava a perceber que estava lidando com uma real e inesperada crise de ciúmes de Harry James Potter.

—Não seja tolo, Harry. Eu só saí um pouco, estava cansado de todos aqueles discursos. Blaise e eu...

Interrompeu-se, sem conseguir conter o riso. Harry, irritado, aproximou-se de uma vez e o empurrou.

—Ei!

Draco sentiu suas costas se chocando contra a parede. Teria protestado com mais veemência se Harry não estivesse tão ao seu alcance, se o cheiro dele não penetrasse pelas suas narinas, deixando-o louco de vontade de matar as saudades que sentia. Mas o que imobilizava o loiro era, principalmente, a felicidade por ver o herói morto de ciúmes.

—Você não precisa mentir para mim, Draco. Eu sei exatamente do que você gosta, e sei também que não sou o único que pode te oferecer o que você quer. Ontem fui eu, hoje é Zabini, amanhã será outro qualquer, certo?

Draco nunca tinha imaginado que um dia veria Harry perder a cabeça dessa maneira. Era tão bom que o loiro desconsiderou a ofensa contida nas palavras dele. O herói tinha uma expressão estranha, a fisionomia crispada num ricto de deboche. Seus rostos estavam muito próximos, e o loiro, acuado contra a parede, estava preso entre os braços esticados dele.

—Eu não vou repetir tudo aquilo que você já sabe, Harry.

O outro riu, sarcástico.

—Eu não sei de nada, Draco. Eu acreditei que soubesse, acreditei que você sentisse algo por mim, mas descobri que eu estava apenas bancando o idiota.

Mesmo essa postura agressiva não conseguia provocar no loiro nada além de uma vontade quase incontrolável de rir. Harry sentia ciúmes, e nada no mundo poderia ser melhor do que isso. Conteve-se a custo, e o encarou.

—Você sabe exatamente o que eu sinto, e também que está em suas mãos decidir o que acontecerá. Eu estou pronto, Harry, e caso tenha se esquecido, disposto a te aceitar da maneira que for mais conveniente para você.

Os olhos esmeralda luziram. Draco viu o conflito estampado neles e na tensão que agora contraía a fisionomia de Harry.

—Eu já disse que não existe essa possibilidade. Eu posso controlar a minha vida, Draco, e também vou aprender a controlar isso que eu sinto por você, pode acreditar.

Draco apenas fixou as pupilas esmeralda. Sim, ele acreditava, aliás, não tinha a menor dúvida de que Harry seria capaz de condenar a ambos ao inferno em nome da "normalidade" que tanto desejava para sua vida. Sua empolgação pela demonstração de ciúmes começou a desaparecer.

—Não existe qualquer razão válida para isso, Harry. Você é livre, eu também sou. Você me quer, da mesma forma que eu quero você.

—Tudo o que você quer é se divertir, Malfoy, e por mais que eu esteja com raiva por você estar trepando com Zabini, no fundo sei que foi para coisas como essa que você nasceu. Futilidade, sexo descompromissado, arrogância, esse é o seu mundo. Não valeria a pena me envolver com você, mesmo que eu pudesse fazer isso. Tudo o que eu quero é me esquecer da sua existência.

Draco balançou lentamente a cabeça. De tudo o que Harry dissera o que parecia pulsar em neon era a frase "mesmo que eu pudesse".

—Acredito que você vá conseguir, você sempre consegue o que quer. — Encarou Harry, ciente de que ele poderia notar a repentina frieza em seus olhos. — Acho melhor voltarmos lá para cima.

Harry continuou imóvel, olhando-o. De repente, riu.

—Claro, Zabini está à sua espera. Melhor não fazê-lo esperar, não é?

—Exato, eu não quero fazê-lo esperar. Você me permite?

O loiro apontou para os braços que o aprisionavam. Harry permaneceu imóvel, perfurando-o com um olhar homicida.

—Claro que permito, corra para o seu amante. Só não ouse mais dizer qualquer coisa sobre seus sentimentos. Aliás, deve ter sido bem divertido conseguir quebrar a minha resistência, não é mesmo? — Um sorriso cínico se desenhou nos lábios dele, enquanto os cintilantes olhos esmeralda perfuravam Draco. —Sexo foi tudo o que você sempre quis, e agora eu posso ver que não era exatamente _de_ _mim_ que você gostava.

Nesse momento Draco compreendeu tudo. Enxergou com uma clareza assustadora o jogo que ambos vinham fazendo. Harry o queria, mas nunca dava o passo que faltava em sua direção; ficava sempre à espera de uma situação que lhe permitisse justificar-se consigo próprio mais tarde. O loiro percebeu que vinha fazendo sua parte nesse jogo, e soube nesse instante como tudo terminaria. Soube que diria o que ele precisava ouvir, que rastejaria até conseguir convencê-lo dos seus sentimentos, e que depois eles transariam rapidamente ali mesmo, naquela sala vazia. No entanto, como se tivesse repentinamente se desligado de todas as emoções, compreendeu que assim que Harry descarregasse sexualmente sua raiva e se visse livre dos ciúmes, tudo voltaria a ser como antes. Ele jamais se permitiria viver o que sentia, e a não ser por trepadas esporádicas e com sabor de despedida, nunca se deixaria realmente envolver. O loiro encarou os olhos esmeralda.

—Você está certo, Harry. Eu gosto mesmo _dele_, gosto do tamanho, da espessura e do cheiro, da forma e da cor, gosto do sabor. Gosto quando você me revira sobre a cama e o enfia em mim em posições variadas.

Levou a mão ao meio das pernas de Harry e tocou-lhe o membro. O herói estremeceu e gemeu de leve. Draco continuou falando em um tom baixo, quase sussurrado, enquanto o acariciava.

—Eu gosto de alternar beijos entre ele e a sua boca, eu gosto dele dentro da _minha_ boca, gosto quando você o coloca até o fundo da minha garganta, você sabe disso.

Fez uma pausa, observando a respiração acelerada de Harry e a rigidez do seu membro sob as calças. Então, com um movimento brusco, afastou os braços que o aprisionavam. Deu um passo que o deixou colado ao herói e mordeu levemente sua boca, enquanto lhe desabotoava as calças. Harry aproveitou para puxa-lo para um beijo furioso, e trocaram de posição. Nesse momento era o herói quem estava contra a parede, enquanto Draco voltava a lhe acariciar o membro, agora liberto. Os olhos de Harry brilhavam e seus lábios estavam entreabertos. Ofegava de desejo, todo ele era ansiedade e súplica. O loiro voltou a falar, no mesmo tom.

—Mas _ele_ não é tudo o que eu quero, eu preciso de você, da sua presença, preciso de demonstrações de que você se importa comigo. Ver você regularmente, ainda que na clandestinidade, passar um tempo ao seu lado antes de você ir dormir com sua mulher, isso eu poderia suportar, Harry. Mas saber o que você sente por mim e pensar que você é capaz de abrir mão disso por preconceito me faz perder o tesão, por isso nós não transaremos mais. Se você queria o fim da nossa _relação,_ pode comemorar. Ela acaba aqui, e como quem está rompendo sou eu, você pode apostar que dessa vez é definitivo. Não me procure mais, limite-se a falar comigo quando o assunto for trabalho, e mesmo assim, faça isso apenas se não houver alternativas.

Interrompeu a carícia que fazia, enquanto observava a surpresa estampada nos olhos do herói.

—Draco...

Harry fez um movimento para tentar retê-lo, mas o loiro se esquivou, caminhando em direção à porta.

—Você vai me deixar nesse estado?

A voz do herói o alcançou quando ele estava a dois passos de deixar a sala. Draco sentiu uma raiva tão intensa que por um momento foi como se estivesse de volta aos tempos de Hogwarts, quando ele e Harry não passavam de inimigos que se detestavam. Sentiu-se capaz, como naqueles tempos, de lançar sobre ele uma maldição imperdoável. No entanto, percebeu-se repentinamente capaz de dominar não só a raiva, como também o amor doentio que sentia por ele.

—Chame a Scrimgeour, ou outra putinha qualquer para te aliviar.

Então se voltou e saiu sem olhar para trás. Chegou ao andar de cima e, ignorando Leach, protocolo, Ministro e os próprios pais, que estavam sentados numa das mesas ao fundo, acenou para Blaise em despedida e deixou o salão.

Quando Lucius e Narcissa retornaram a Wiltshire, cerca de uma hora mais tarde, Draco esperava por eles no escritório. Sem dar a eles a chance de lhe perguntar qualquer coisa, o loiro os encarou.

—Quero que você procure Greengrass e peça a ele permissão para marcarmos o meu noivado com Astoria o mais breve possível, pai. —Voltou-se para Narcissa, alheio à expressão de espanto de ambos. —Minha noiva vai precisar de um anel, quero sua ajuda para escolher o mais adequado.

Seguiram-se alguns instantes de silêncio, em que Lucius e Narcissa o encararam com olhares perscrutadores. Draco esperava que o pai não o desapontasse, e ao invés de perguntar-lhe se tinha certeza do que queria, compreendesse que tinha diante de si um adulto, um verdadeiro Malfoy. Não se decepcionou.

—Amanhã sua mãe e eu trataremos de tudo, meu filho, não se preocupe.

—Parabéns, meu filho.

Recebeu o beijo da mãe, que retribuiu, e depois de desejar boa noite a ambos, deixou o escritório levando consigo a lembrança do brilho de orgulho nos olhos dos pais, e a certeza de que, naquele instante, voltavam a ser um clã.


	15. Chapter 15

**N/A:** Ei, pessoal! Em primeiro lugar quero pedir mil desculpas a todos pela demora, eu já tinha esse capítulo bem adiantado, mas aquelas coisinhas chatas que aconteceram me desanimaram um pouco, e logo em seguida minha vida pessoal entrou no ritmo de um furacão, com um milhão de coisas para fazer e tempo nenhum disponível. Agora tá mais tranquilo, terminei o capítulo e já estou fazendo o próximo, que não demorará muito. Eu sei, sou aquela que promete e nunca cumpre, mas acho que vale a intenção, e a minha é publicar o próximo em, no máximo, duas semanas. Obrigada pelo carinho e pela paciência. Um caminhão de beijos!

* * *

Harry abriu os olhos sentindo-se estranho, mas não conseguiu de imediato compreender a razão disso. Então, de uma só vez, os acontecimentos da véspera inundaram sua mente. Draco. Rememorou cada segundo do pequeno espaço de tempo que tinham passado juntos, e as palavras que trocaram. Todas as sensações da noite voltaram à sua mente. Frustração, irritabilidade pelo contato sexual não concluído; incredulidade e insegurança ao voltar para o salão e não ver mais o loiro; incômodo pelo assédio nada discreto da Scrimgeour, que praticamente o arrastara no fim da festa para uma reuniãozinha na casa do Ministro; constrangimento, ao se dar conta de que os olhos de Gina o buscavam com frequência ao longo de toda a noite. E, finalmente, abandono, ao perceber que Hermione, a única pessoa no mundo com quem poderia falar livremente sobre como se sentia, estava em pleno "clima" com o noivo, trocando beijos em público, o que era bastante incomum. Os dois vinham passando muito tempo separados por causa das missões de Rony, e por mais abafado que Harry estivesse se sentindo, procurar a amiga para uma conversa nesse momento não era uma opção.

Ao final da reunião tinha voltado para casa sozinho, e rolara na cama por muito tempo antes de conseguir dormir. Agora, ao despertar, não se sentia melhor. Parecia incrível que tivesse desejado por tanto tempo que a situação entre Draco e ele tivesse um fim, e agora, quando isso realmente acontecia, só conseguisse sentir desconforto. Teve que admitir que tudo era fácil quando dependia apenas dele próprio. Escorraçara o loiro de sua vida inúmeras vezes, mas sempre ciente de que bastaria estalar os dedos para tê-lo de volta, caso mudasse de ideia. Se tinha convicção de que o afastamento seria o melhor para ambos, por que a sensação de chumbo pesando sobre seus ombros? O olhar do loiro, desiludido e determinado, não deixava dúvidas: ele finalmente desistira.

Harry suspirou pesadamente. Teria um longo e solitário sábado pela frente, e um jogo de quadribol, pelo qual não sentia qualquer entusiasmo, na manhã de domingo. A única pessoa que desejava ver nesse momento era Hermione, mas não podia culpá-la por estar ocupada vivendo a própria vida. Além disso, o que diria a ela? O que esperava que ela respondesse? Se queria voltar a se sentir bem, só havia uma coisa a ser feita. Mas Harry não faria isso, não procuraria Draco, sabia que não teria coragem de assumir esse relacionamento. Melhor então aprender a viver sem ele. Ou então esperar, ouviu uma vozinha vinda do fundo de sua mente, que Draco não conseguisse manter sua palavra e voltasse. Para ser escorraçado outra vez, e mais uma, e outra? A voz agora soava como a de Hermione.

De um salto Harry deixou a cama. Melhor tratar de preencher esse dia com alguma coisa, como uma vistoria completa nos cômodos que ainda não visitara no seu retorno a Grimmauld Place, na companhia nada agradável do elfo que o detestava. Assim, além de ocupar seu tempo e sua mente, talvez acabasse por se familiarizar com o local e deixasse de se sentir um visitante indesejado na casa que lhe pertencia.

* * *

Draco terminou de se vestir e deu uma última conferida no visual. O espelho lhe devolveu a imagem de um jovem príncipe, impecável.

—Você é ainda mais belo e elegante do que eu sonhei um dia, meu filho.

As palavras da mãe arrancaram um sorriso muito leve do loiro, que se voltou para ela. Narcissa trazia nas mãos uma caixa de veludo entreaberta, onde cintilavam um colar e um par de brincos cravejados de diamantes e rubis.

—O que você acha desses? Foram feitos para a bisavó de seu pai, então tem antiguidade o bastante para que sua noiva se orgulhe de usá-los. Ainda assim são delicados, uma jovem não se sentirá uma matrona com eles. Eu mesma os teria usado, mas nunca apreciei muito os rubis; eles ficam excessivamente duros em minha pele. A de Astoria me parece perfeita para eles.

Draco ampliou seu sorriso, enquanto concordava com um movimento de cabeça. Sabia que sua mãe não precisava de qualquer palpite seu, mas por delicadeza o incluía no processo de seleção do presente de casamento de Astoria; as jóias da família pertenciam a ela, e somente após sua morte passariam para ele e sua esposa. Beijou-a no rosto.

—São perfeitos, como tudo o que você escolhe.

Viu a mãe sorrir, satisfeita.

—Creio que devemos ir agora. Seu pai está esperando por nós lá embaixo.

Era a hora. Draco sentiu nesse instante toda a solenidade do momento; não se tratava apenas de um jantar com os Greengrass numa noite de sábado. Era bem mais do que isso. Era o primeiro passo para o resto de sua vida sem Harry. Sim, Draco pensava nele, e sabia que ainda faria isso durante muito tempo. No entanto, intuía que, como um tecido que se desbota, o sentimento perderia intensidade até se tornar apenas uma lembrança pálida, daquelas que arrancam sorrisos indecifráveis de velhinhos em bancos de praça. Balançou a cabeça para espantar o pensamento patético e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a para que Narcissa passasse.

000

—Você está bem aqui? Se estiver com frio nós podemos entrar.

Viu Astoria balançar a cabeça em negativa e sorrir, antes de voltar a observar as águas escuras do pequeno lago, que refletiam a luz do luar. Ainda que não tivesse se dado conta disso, Draco inconscientemente esperara encontrar sua noiva deslumbrada pela oficialização do compromisso. Ao contrário, ela parecia contida, bem diferente da garota espontânea e de olhos brilhantes que ele deixara aos cuidados de Blaise para correr atrás de Harry, naquela noite que ele agora mal podia situar no tempo.

—Acho que a intenção do seu pai foi nos deixar a sós para conversarmos, quando sugeriu que você me mostrasse a fonte...

Astoria sorriu novamente.

—E também de conversar a sós com os seus pais, para acertar os detalhes do nosso... —ela fez uma pequena pausa— ...do nosso casamento.

Draco a olhou durante alguns instantes.

—Voce não parece muito feliz com essa ideia.

Ela o encarou de volta.

—Você também não parecia nem um pouco ansioso por isso.

—Eu não estava. — Draco admitiu, desviando o olhar. A surpresa por constatar que não era recebido com prazer fazia com que se sentisse um tanto confuso e levemente inseguro. Mudar seus planos nesse momento tornaria tudo muito mais difícil. Suspirou, encarando Astoria.

—Podemos entrar e dizer a eles que não faremos isso.

Sentiu o toque da mão da garota em seu braço.

—Sabe, Draco, as coisas aconteceramm de uma maneira muito estranha. Quando meu pai me perguntou o que eu achava da ideia de me casar com você, eu fiquei encantada. Seu pai aprovou a ideia, e eu fiquei radiante. Mas o tempo foi passando, e você não vinha nunca oficializar nosso noivado. Eu não sou tola, imaginei logo você deveria estar envolvido com outra pessoa.

—Eu não vou falar sobre esse assunto. —Draco respondeu num tom seco.

—Não é preciso. — A voz de Astoria soou num fio.— Mas eu sei que você só está aqui agora porque perdeu todas as esperanças de ficar com a outra, seja ela quem for. Quero que você saiba que eu não acho isso ofensivo, nem humilhante. Sei que coisas assim simplesmente acontecem, e devo dizer que, da mesma forma que aconteceu com você, também aconteceu comigo. Eu me envolvi com alguém enquanto esperava por você.

Draco apertou os lábios e balançou lentamente a cabeça, olhando para ela.

—Eu compreendo. Só não vejo a razão de vocês não terem nos avisado, permitindo que eu e meus pais viéssemos trazendo um anel de noivado e jóias da família para dar a você.

—Não, você não compreendeu, Draco. Meus pais não sabem nada sobre isso. Eles nunca souberam, nem saberão, porque essa pessoa... Bem, não é alguém com quem eu possa me casar.

—Por que não?

—Isso não importa. Não podemos, simplesmente. Ele não pode.

_A história da minha vida, _pensou Draco. Encarou Astoria.

—Mesmo que nosso compromisso seja desfeito?

—Ele não ficaria comigo mesmo assim. Nosso rompimento só resultaria para mim numa união com alguém menos importante e... —Astoria sorriu— provavelmente menos interessante do que você.

Sorrindo também, Draco balançou novamente a cabeça.

—Isso quer dizer que nós seguiremos com o plano original?

—Sim, seguiremos. Ontem, conversando com minha mãe e com Daphne sobre estrelas, me ocorreu até um nome que poderíamos dar ao nosso filho. Eu pensei em Scorpius, e elas gostaram. — Astoria sorriu, parecendo levemente envergonhada.

Draco estendeu a mão e tocou a dela. Intuiu que ela estava, como ele, pronta para deixar para trás as expectativas românticas e começar uma nova vida. Saber que não era o único a ter o coração partido fez com que ele se sentisse solidário e cúmplice. Esses sentimentos eram, segundo Narcissa, a verdadeira base para a formação de uma família, ao contrário de amor e paixão. Aproximou-se dela.

—Eu posso beijar você?

—Você é o meu noivo, tem todo o direito de fazer isso. —Ela sorriu, e Draco vislumbrou uma ponta de melancolia em seu sorriso. Sabia que seria terrível para ambos no início, mas também estava certo de que conseguiriam. Aproximou-se dela e enlaçou sua cintura, trazendo-a mais para perto. Então beijou-a, e mesmo sentindo algo que se aproximava da agonia por não ser o cheiro de Harry que sentia, nem seus músculos e ossos largos de homem, Draco não achou o beijo desagradável. Quando terminaram e se olharam nos olhos, ele soube que nascia ali uma amizade verdadeira. Estendeu o braço, que Astoria enlaçou. Enquanto seguiam em direção a casa ele disse, casualmente.

— Scorpius soa bem. Eu gostei.

* * *

Estava totalmente fora de forma, Harry constatou durante o jogo amistoso daquela manhã de domingo. Bem que tinha tentado impressionar Teddy, que estava na arquibancada com os pais, mas dominar a vassoura e fazer as manobras necessárias para tentar capturar o pomo, conforme tinha prometido ao garotinho, parecia muito mais difícil do que ele se lembrava. Seu time acabou perdendo, mas ninguém se importou com isso. Muitos dos presentes não se viam há anos, e o heroi, que a princípio não se entusiasmara com o encontro por causa de Gina, acabara se empolgando por rever os companheiros do tempo de escola, embora sentisse durante todo o tempo que faltava alguma coisa, faltava alguém.

Quando a partida terminou um grupo numeroso seguiu para a Toca, onde Molly e Arthur esperavam por eles com um almoço festivo. Contrariando suas expectativas, Harry estava se divertindo, apesar de que, de tempos em tempos, a lembrança do olhar e das palavras de Draco o assaltasse e o fizesse sentir um estranho desconforto. Gina, distraída com os amigos que não via há tempos, não o olhara nem uma vez da forma como fizera na festa. Ao longo do dia concluiu que talvez estivesse começando a se curar do desencanto que o levara a se exilar do mundo e viver como um eremita na Londres trouxa. Ou talvez o prazer que sentia ao se ver cercado de calor humano e alegria fosse uma consequência do seu convívio com Kreacher, o distante e desdenhoso elfo que era sua única companhia em Grimmauld Place. Qualquer que fosse a razão, era melhor estar ali, em meio a toda aquela confusão, do que sozinho com seus pensamentos.

Havia mais pessoas presentes do que a cozinha dos Weasley podia comportar, por isso o almoço estava sendo servido no jardim, onde os convidados se distribuiam pelas mesas espalhadas. Harry ainda não tivera oportunidade de falar com Hermione, mas sentia-se um pouco melhor. Seus temores da véspera tinham se amenizado. Sabia que Draco o amava, e que ninguém deixava de amar assim, de um momento para o outro. Por mais chateado que o loiro estivesse, acabaria voltando atrás em sua decisão, era no que Harry apostava.

Tinha pensado muito sobre esse envolvimento, e por mais que não quisesse manter com o loiro uma relação regular, sabia que era incapaz de resistir completamente a ele. Não lutaria mais contra isso, finalmente admitira para si próprio que não tinhas forças para essa batalha. Mas apostava que, a qualquer momento, a garota certa surgiria em sua vida, trazendo sentido para todas as coisas, e então seria fácil se desvincular definitivamente dessa relação. Era isso, não tinha que se preocupar, bastava esperar que as coisas se resolvessem.

Falava com Luna e Neville quando viu que Rony, que estava sentado com os gêmeos, Angelina, Hermione e Gina, acenava, chamando-o. Ao se aproximar notou que todos riam, divertidos, enquanto Hermione, que mantinha a cabeça baixa, permanecia séria, ocupada em fazer furinhos com o garfo no pedaço de torta que havia em seu prato. Sacudindo um jornal, Rony falou antes mesmo que ele terminasse se chegar à mesa.

—Nós queremos saber por que você não disse nada sobre o noivado do seu grande amigo, Harry. Por que é claro que você foi convidado, certo?

Com excessão de Hermione, todos riram, e Harry, com aquele sorriso idiota de quem está sendo alvo de uma brincadeira que ainda não compreendeu bem, olhava de um para outro, esperando que lhe dissessem o que estava acontecendo. Rony continuou.

—Você não quis compartilhar a novidade com os amigos, hein Harry. Teve medo que nós quiséssemos ir com você à festa? Você sente vergonha de nós, Harry?

—Isso não tem graça, Rony. — Hermione encarou o noivo, muito séria, mas, contrariando suas palavras, todos riam do que ele tinha dito. Rony então estendeu o jornal para Harry.

—Está aí, na coluna social. Leia, é sobre o seu amigo Malfoy. Ele e Astoria Greengrass "oficializarão hoje seu noivado num jantar íntimo, do qual tomarão parte apenas as famílias de ambos e os amigos mais próximos". —Ele fez uma voz afetada enquanto repetia parte da nota do jornal. — Amigos próximos, Harry. Esse é o seu grupo, não?

Sob o impacto da notícia, que o atingiu como um soco no estômago, Harry sequer percebeu que o sorriso murchava em seu rosto. Pegou o jornal e leu a notícia, uma notinha no canto da página, que anunciava o noivado de Draco. Hermione se levantou, e depois de jogar o guardanapo sobre a mesa, saiu pisando duro. Isso desviou a atenção de todos, e Harry teve tempo para se recompor. Rony chamou pela noiva, mas ela sequer se voltou para olhar. Harry colocou o jornal sobre a mesa e, lembrando-se que tinha que entrar no clima e responder alguma coisa, forçou-se a sorrir.

—Meu convite deve ter se extraviado. Eu vou procurar Hermione, daqui a pouco volto com ela.

Saiu, deixando Gina e Angelina iniciando uma conversa sobre quadribol, e Rony, com cara de poucos amigos, ouvindo as piadas dos irmãos sobre a reação de sua noiva. Viu Hermione do outro lado da Toca, sentada no banco onde ele e Gina tinham rompido definitivamente, há algum tempo. Caminhou até lá e jogou-se ao lado da amiga, que suspirou.

—Rony às vezes se comporta como se ainda fosse um adolescente, e nem sempre eu tenho a paciência necessária para lidar com isso.

Harry sorriu.

—Ele é assim mesmo. Foi só uma brincadeira, não foi por mal.

Hermione o encarou.

—Você está bem?

Harry suspirou pesadamente.

—Eu me sinto estranho, como se alguém tivesse virado meu mundo de cabeça para baixo.

Sentiu a mão de Hermione envolvendo a sua.

—Eu disse a Rony que hoje precisava ir para casa sozinha, para organizar algumas coisas. Eu percebi que você e Draco estiveram juntos na festa, e quando li sobre o noivado no jornal, imaginei que você poderia querer conversar.

Harry a encarou, sorrindo.

—Sabia que com você por perto a vida fica bem mais fácil?

Hermione riu também.

—Eu sempre soube disso. E acho que agora nós devemos voltar e ficar com os nossos amigos. Mais tarde conversaremos, com calma.

000

Harry estava encostado à janela , no final do corredor. Era cedo, não havia quase ninguém no ministério, mas esse era o horário em que Draco costumava chegar. Não teve que esperar muito; ouviu o barulho do elevador, e instantes depois lá estava ele, de cabelos úmidos, resplandecente e perfumado, caminhando ao lado de Noah Leach. O coração de Harry saltou, no mesmo instante em que ele percebeu o levíssimo sobressalto do loiro, que se recompôs num segundo. Sim, Draco ainda o amava, e nesse momento Harry se sentiu um perfeito idiota por ter imaginado o contrário. Percebeu que sorria, e que não podia desviar seus olhos dos dele.

—Ei! — Em seguida se voltou para o chefe de Draco— Bom dia, Leach.

—Bom dia, Potter. Você estava à minha espera?

—Na verdade eu esperava por Draco.—Harry disse rapidamente ao ver que o loiro, que respondera ao seu cumprimento com um aceno seco de cabeça, preparava-se para entrar na sala. Leach meneou a cabeça e, antes de abrir a porta do escritório, deu um tapinha amigável no ombro de herói e acenou em despedida. Draco, parado desde que ouvira o que Harry dissera, encarou-o.

—O que você quer?

Harry já esperava por uma recepção fria. Apesar de Draco parecer uma estátua de gelo, não se intimidou.

—Nós precisamos conversar.

Sem responder, Draco virou as costas e seguiu pelo corredor. Harry foi atrás dele até chegarem a uma porta, que o loiro abriu, entrando na sala. Harry o seguiu e se viu numa saleta onde funcionava o arquivo do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos.

—Eu não tenho muito tempo, então é melhor você começar logo.

—Ok. Em primeiro lugar, eu li sobre o seu noivado e, para ser honesto, não entendi a razão de você ter feito isso.

—Noivado é uma cerimônia ritual, Potter. Normalmente precede uma outra cerimônia, chamada casamento. Como me casarei em breve, achei que seria adequado ficar noivo primeiro.

Harry riu.

—Eu conheço perfeitamente esses rituais, Draco. A questão é que, há muito pouco tempo, você queria algo bem diferente de se casar com Astoria Greengrass.

—As coisas mudam.

—Muitas coisas mudam sim, e bem rápido. Mas sentimentos não são assim, e eu sei bem quais são os seus sentimentos por mim.

Draco se aproximou, e quando respondeu, o fez com rispidez.

—Meus sentimentos estão em último lugar na minha lista atual de prioridades, Potter. Se você não tem nada de novo a acrescentar ao seu lenga-lenga habitual, não há qualquer razão para termos essa conversa.

—Acontece que eu tenho algo novo a acrescentar, Draco. —Harry se adiantou um passo, olhando bem dentro dos olhos do loiro.—Eu decidi aceitar a sua proposta. Eu concordo em ver você com alguma regularidade, como você queria há menos de quarenta e oito horas atrás.

Os lábios de Draco se distenderam num sorriso irônico.

—Quarenta e oito horas horas é tempo suficiente para uma pessoa nascer, morrer ou mudar de ideia; não sabia disso, Potter? Mas, relaxe, seu tempo não foi de todo perdido; embora eu não me interesse mais, gostei de ouvir que você aceitou a proposta. Foi bom saber que você é capaz de trair para satisfazer sua luxúria.

Harry balançou a cabeça, incrédulo.

—Que droga é essa que você está dizendo, Draco? Foi você quem fez a proposta, tudo o que eu fiz foi vir até aqui e dizer que eu aceito.

—Droga? Droga é que eu não tenha me dado conta de certas coisas antes. Eu fiz a proposta, em meio ao meu desespero, quando eu ainda era capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para manter você ao meu lado. Mas você recusou, alegando que isso feriria seus princípios. Àquela altura eu já não tinha mais princípios, nem autoestima. Eu estava disposto a rastejar, a abrir mão da minha dignidade para ter você, Potter. Não foi suficiente, você me chutou em nome da sua carência familiar, da vontade de agradar aos seus amigos, me chutou em nome do seu preconceito, embora o sexo você nunca tenha rejeitado. Agora, aí está você, disposto a "me ver com alguma regularidade", ciente de que eu estou noivo, sem se importar com seus preciosos princípios. Qual a diferença? O fato de ser Astoria, e não SUA noiva ou esposa a traída? Não precisa responder, eu o faço por você. O fato é que você ainda vê a mim e ao meu círculo como escória. E o pior é que quase me fez acreditar nisso.—Draco o encarava com um olhar feroz— Você quase me destruiu, Potter, mas eu percebi a tempo que era o meu pai quem tinha razão. Não vale a pena ser o brinquedo sexual de ninguém, nem mesmo seu, _grande herói_.

As últimas palavras foram cuspidas com um desprezo que chocou Harry. Não sabia o que dizer, não podia imaginar que Draco se sentisse assim.

—Eu sinto muito, Draco. Eu não pensei realmente que você interpretaria isso como menosprezo a você, a Astoria. Eu peço desculpas, não foi minha intenção. É só que eu...eu sinto a sua falta.

Draco o olhou com uma frieza tão grande que o herói se sentiu desconfortável.

— Você não sente minha falta, você sente falta do sexo, Harry. Eu sei, eu sou melhor na cama do que qualquer outra pessoa com quem você tenha se deitado, mas, infelizmente para você, acabou. Supere. Arranje alguém para trepar, de preferência ainda hoje. Você não deve ter qualquer dificuldade para conseguir isso.

Incapaz de reagir, Harry viu Draco se virar e seguir em direção à porta. Queria poder convencê-lo de que estava errado, mas não conseguia pensar em nada. A verdade é que não tinha mesmo dado ao loiro nenhum sinal, ou tomado qualquer atitude que mostrasse que não era só sexo o que queria dele. Só tinha a sua palavra, e isso não convenceria Draco. O loiro abriu a porta, e antes de sair, voltou-se mais uma vez para ele.

—Não pense que meu noivado é uma farsa. No momento Astoria e eu somos apenas amigos, mas ontem eu a beijei, eu a acariciei, e, se você quer saber, tive uma bela ereção. Isso me mostrou que é apenas uma questão de tempo nós dois estarmos entrosados e satisfeitos com o nosso casamento. Por isso, não me perturbe mais com as suas necessidades sexuais, Potter.

Em seguida saiu, deixando Harry com a sensação de que estava absolutamente só num mundo inóspito.

* * *

—Eu sei que foi minha culpa. Eu tive muita dificuldade para entender e aceitar meus sentimentos por Draco, e não podia sequer pensar em assumi-los. Eu e você viemos de um mundo onde a palavra "gay" é frequentemente usada como ofensa pela maioria das pessoas. Ainda que eu já esteja vivendo entre os bruxos por quase o mesmo tempo em que vivi entre os trouxas, não é fácil me encaixar dentro de um rótulo e me tornar algo que me foi apresentado como inapropriado. Além disso, o fato de ter acontecido justo com ele, entre tantas pessoas no mundo, também complicou as coisas. Toda a minha experiência de vida no mundo bruxo está relacionada ao combate às coisas que Draco representa; ele estava certo em tudo o que disse, afinal.

A expressão de Hermione era de puro desalento. Era fim de expediente, estavam sozinhos na sala à espera de Rony, que, como fazia ao final de todas as tardes, tinha ido ao escritório de Lupin levar os relatórios diários dos aurores.

—Eu sinto muito, Harry.

Harry mantinha a cabeça baixa. Não sabia o que fazer para seguir com sua vida desse ponto em diante, e, por mais que lutasse contra a imagem, sua mente era constantemente bombardeada pela visão de um copo com cubos de gelo sendo lentamente submersos em scotch. Queria o esquecimento, precisava de anestesia.

—Talvez nem tudo esteja perdido, Harry. Talvez ainda haja uma maneira de fazer Draco mudar de ideia. Vocês se amam, e nenhum dos dois pode negar isso.

Uma risada alta preencheu o ambiente. Sobressaltados, Harry e Hermione se viraram para a porta e viram Rony entrando na sala. Ele tentava falar, mas tinha dificuldades em conter o riso. Quando conseguiu encarou os dois, que o olhavam com expressão de espanto.

—Eu vinha chegando, e lá de fora tive a impressão de ter ouvido Hermione dizer que você e o cara de doninha estão apaixonados... —O ruivo recomeçou a rir, enquanto Harry e Hermione, congelados, trocavam um rápido e apavorado olhar.

—Vocês não ouviram o que eu disse? Tive a impressão de ouvir que Harry e o Malfoy se amam, e como essa é, sem dúvida, a piada do século, por que nenhum de vocês está rindo?

Harry passou a língua pelos lábios, tão tenso que não podia sequer balbuciar. Hermione chegou a abrir a boca para responder, mas Rony, que agora já não ria, falou antes dela, dirigindo-se a Harry.

—Ou será que o que eu ouvi tem relação com o fato de você ter passado os últimos meses aos cochichos com Hermione pelos cantos, e de ter praticamente me excluído da sua vida?

* * *

**P.S: **Quero agradecer a todos que manifestaram seu apoio naquele momento em que eu me sentia sem chão, e dizer que vocês foram fundamentais para que eu conseguisse superar o que aconteceu. Eu fiquei super bem, e agradeço a vocês por isso, do fundo do coração.

* * *

**ayaa**: Morri com seu comentário, peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, e quero pedir que continue lendo. Tá acabando, meeesmo...haha. Obrigada por seu apoio, você está certíssima: coisas e pessoas que não são legais devem ser simplesmente ignorados, e eu segui seu conselho. Beijos!

**S. R. Malfoy: **Muito feliz pelo seu comentário, juro! E a solução para os mistérios vem aí, continue lendo e fazendo suas conjeturas, porque tô amando ler! Não posso dizer nada sobre o final, né haha ... Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo, e obrigada por acompanhar a fic, agora tá pertinho do fim. Beijos!

**Mateus:** Desculpe pela demora, Mateus. Você pediu mais, tá aí. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada pelo comentário e por ler a fic. Beijos!


	16. Chapter 16

—Eu nunca te excluiria da minha vida, Rony, e é impossível que você não saiba disso. Eu fiz essa opção justamente para preservar a nossa amizade, o nosso convívio.

Rony não respondeu. Puxou uma cadeira, e com um suspiro cansado, desabou sobre ela. Ainda estavam na sala dos aurores, vazia àquela hora. Tinham passado a última meia hora conversando; Hermione, sentada próxima a eles, acompanhara tudo em silêncio, e se mantinha assim.

Harry não sabia mais o que dizer. Contara tudo a Rony, e agora se sentia angustiado vendo o amigo calado, fitando o nada. A mágoa e a decepção estampadas no rosto dele faziam com que se sentisse pequeno e desprezível. De repente o ruivo falou, quebrando o pesado silêncio que os envolvia.

—Há alguns meses eu ouvi uma conversa entre minha mãe e Nympha, na cozinha da Toca. Elas estavam olhando Teddy brincar, e comentaram que costumavam imaginar você com a idade dele, aprendendo essas coisas que as crianças bem pequenas aprendem, sem ter ninguém por perto disposto a se alegrar com as suas conquistas, ou enxugar suas lágrimas e te consolar se as coisas dessem errado. — O ruivo fez uma pausa e olhou para Harry — Deve ter sido mesmo uma porcaria de vida, Harry, mas agora tudo passou. Você cresceu, é um adulto. Desde os onze anos você convive com outras pessoas, com gente que te respeita, com gente que te ama. Tente imaginar, Harry, como eu me sinto quando ouço você dizer que fez essa opção para preservar a nossa amizade. Quando foi que eu te pedi para fazer isso? Em que momento você entendeu que deveria pagar um preço pelo convívio comigo e com minha família? Nós não somos os Dursley, Harry.

Harry abriu e em seguida fechou a boca, sem conseguir pensar em algo coerente para responder ao amigo. Viu Rony se levantar da cadeira e se aproximar, viu Hermione seguir o noivo com um olhar brilhante de lágrimas contidas.

—Você tinha onze anos quando olhou no espelho de Ojesed. O que você acha que veria hoje, se voltasse a olhar para ele?

Harry piscou, surpreso com a pergunta. Para ele aquele espelho estava eternamente ligado à imagem que guardava, vívida, em sua memória: ele, James e Lily, uma família; a sua família. O que veria se o olhasse hoje? A voz de Rony interrompeu seus pensamentos.

—Veja bem, eu não estou dizendo que adoraria ver você com o Malfoy. Eu detesto aquele cara de doninha, você sabe disso. O que eu quero dizer é que você deve pensar bem antes de decidir sua vida com base nos seus anseios de criança. E, principalmente, Harry, eu queria que você tentasse imaginar como nós, as pessoas que amam você, nos sentiríamos sabendo que você abriu mão de algo que o faria feliz apenas para preservar a nossa amizade. Talvez, Harry, você devesse também reavaliar seu conceito de "amizade".

Todas as respostas que ocorriam a Harry pareciam tolas, ocas. Passou a língua pelos lábios, enquanto balançava lentamente a cabeça, enfrentando o olhar do amigo. Rony se voltou para Hermione.

—Eu vou andar um pouco por aí. Fique com ele.

O ruivo levou a mão ao rosto da garota e fez uma leve carícia com o polegar. Hermione cobriu a mão do noivo com a dela e a acariciou suavemente. Olhando os dois, Harry percebeu que eles precisavam muito um do outro naquela noite, e só não estariam juntos por sua causa. Sentiu-se terrivelmente constrangido.

—Vocês podem ir embora juntos, eu vou ficar bem.

Rony voltou a cabeça e olhou rapidamente em sua direção. Depois o ruivo se inclinou e beijou os lábios da noiva, saindo em seguida, sem responder ou sequer demonstrar ter ouvido suas palavras.

Viu Hermione se levantar e vir em sua direção, sorrindo tranquila, como se tudo estivesse bem. Harry se sentiu um perfeito idiota. Sabia que tanto ela quanto Rony temiam que ele fosse beber, e sendo honesto consigo mesmo, teve que admitir que isso era o que provavelmente faria, assim que se visse sozinho. Hermione o pegou pela mão e o puxou em direção à porta.

—Vamos andando, tem uma torta-monstro de chocolate esperando por nós em minha casa.

Enquanto a seguia como um autômato, Harry pensou que era uma felicidade que seus pais, Dumbledore e Sirius não pudessem ver o que ele se tornara. A vergonha o inundava, a ponto de quase sufocá-lo.

* * *

Aquele estava sendo um dia de merda. Não que Draco tivesse imaginado que seria simples tirar Harry de sua vida, ele sabia que não seria. Só não contava que a vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e se contentar com as migalhas fosse bater tão forte, ou tão cedo. Seria muito fácil ir atrás do herói e dizer, mais uma vez, que aceitava qualquer coisa que ele pudesse lhe oferecer; seria muito fácil saciar seu desejo pela boca, pelos toques dele em seu corpo, por um daqueles sorrisos que tanto amava. Isso aplacaria as suas dores, curaria todos os seus males, mas Draco também sabia que essa felicidade seria fugaz.

Não poderia dividir Harry com outra pessoa, percebera isso naquela festa, assistindo ao assédio da Scrimgeour. O herói jamais o assumiria, por necessitar seguir o modelo tradicionalista de família para se sentir integrado ao mundo. Essa relação, se recomeçasse, estava fadada a terminar rápido e de forma dolorosa. Sendo assim, melhor evitar sofrimento maior no futuro, deixando tudo morrer agora, quando podia contar com a cumplicidade e a compreensão de Astoria. Draco estava certo de que conseguiria superar tudo, só precisava parar de pensar em Harry dizendo que sentia sua falta, e apagar de sua mente aquela visão da sala do arquivo, do herói quebrado, perplexo e frágil. Mergulhou no trabalho, e quando finalmente deixou o Ministério e chegou em casa, sentiu-se seguro.

—Eu gosto daqui.

Draco se aproximou da noiva, que sorria levemente. O jantar terminara há pouco, e ele a trouxera para conhecer seu quarto, um dos melhores da mansão.

—Há outros, e você deve ver todos antes de escolher. Se quiser, pode trazer sua mãe ou Daphne para ajudarem você a se decidir.

A garota concordou com um gesto de cabeça, e Draco se adiantou um passo e a trouxe para perto, enlaçando sua cintura. Inclinou-se e beijou-a, sentindo que ela se acomodava em seus braços. Os momentos de intimidade entre eles vinham se tornando, a um só tempo, mais naturais e mais ousados, e ele hoje precisava desesperadamente de um pouco mais de contato, de algo que pudesse amenizar a lembrança de Harry na sala de arquivo. Sem deixar de beijá-la, moveu-se em direção à cama.

Astoria se deixou guiar docilmente e não se opôs quando Draco a empurrou com gentileza, fazendo com que ela se sentasse, e em seguida deitasse de costas na cama. Ele se acomodou ao lado dela e retomou o beijo interrompido, movendo a mão em direção ao seio esquerdo da garota. Depois de acariciá-lo por algum tempo, deixou-o, percorrendo a lateral do corpo dela até chegar à barra da saia. Enfiou a mão por baixo e acariciou as pernas nuas, sentindo a respiração da noiva se acelerar. Astoria parecia confortável com a situação, Draco sentia os dedos dela tocando suavemente sua nuca. Interpretou isso como um sinal de que poderia avançar mais e abriu a blusa dela, deixando livres os seios médios e firmes, enquanto sentia que a excitação o dominava.

Astoria estava corada e tinha os olhos fechados; Draco se perguntou se ela estaria imaginando as mãos e os lábios do outro em seus seios, mas o pensamento não o incomodou. Eram parceiros que construíam, lentamente, uma relação que um dia viria a ser tão sólida e afetuosa quanto as dos pais de ambos.

Redobrou seus cuidados para que ela se sentisse bem, estimulado pelos mamilos eriçados e pelos arrepios que percorriam a pele da garota. Quando seus dedos, após vencerem o cós da saia e o elástico da calcinha, se esgueiraram em direção ao púbis, sentiu o corpo dela se retesar. Ia continuar, mas a mão de Astoria pousou em seu pulso, forçando-o a parar. Draco a encarou e encontrou um par de olhos aflitos.

—Seus pais...

O loiro sorriu, tranquilizador.

—Ninguém virá nos perturbar, não se preocupe.

Ela ainda parecia tensa. Draco a beijou e tentou mais uma vez avançar com a carícia, mas voltou a sentir a pressão da mão em seu pulso. Encarou-a.

—Você não quer? Não se sente pronta?

—Não se trata de não querer. Eu disse a você, sou sua noiva, serei sua esposa e estou pronta para tudo o que isso significa. Eu só não imaginava que fosse acontecer hoje. Pode parecer tolo, mas garotas costumam fantasiar sobre a primeira vez.

—Primeira vez? Você quer dizer primeira vez comigo, certo?

Ela pareceu levemente embaraçada ao responder.

—Não, eu quero dizer a minha primeira vez.

Draco ficou paralisado por alguns segundos, encarando-a com um ar perplexo, mas em seguida se recompôs.

—Eu sinto muito, Astoria, eu realmente não podia imaginar. Você me disse que amava alguém, e eu pensei que vocês... É natural que se tenha intimidade quando há um envolvimento emocional.

—Eu queria, mas ele não se sentiu confortável diante das circunstâncias.

Astoria o encarava com olhos brilhantes, e Draco se perguntou se ela estaria lutando para conter as lágrimas. Ergueu-se da cama e estendeu as mãos para ela.

—Venha.

Com sua ajuda, ela se levantou. De pé diante dela, Draco ajudou-a a recompor suas roupas.

—Saiba que eu não me importaria se você não chegasse virgem à nossa noite de núpcias. Eu quero dizer com isso que, caso você queira fazer da sua primeira vez algo memorável, eu serei capaz de compreender. Eu acho válido que você tenha essa lembrança para guardar, se desejar.

Astoria o olhou, muito séria.

—Eu não preciso de mais lembranças, tudo o que eu quero é que você me ajude a esquecer. Eu não chegarei virgem à nossa noite de núpcias, Draco, mas minha primeira vez será com você. Eu quero que aconteça o mais depressa possível; só não gostaria que fosse aqui, com os seus pais lá embaixo. Espero que você compreenda.

O loiro a olhou e balançou lentamente a cabeça. Astoria era mais do que ele tinha esperado, em vários aspectos. Era digna de respeito pela força que demonstrava, digna de usar seu nome e gerar seu filho. Além disso, precisava dele, da mesma forma que ele dela; eram dois náufragos tentando sobreviver. Sentiu uma onda de carinho envolvê-lo, e soube que não estava tão distante o dia em que a amaria. De sua parte, faria o que fosse preciso para que isso acontecesse, inclusive deixar seu emprego no Ministério para se manter afastado de Harry. Depositou um beijo leve na testa da moça.

—Nós nos encontraremos amanhã, às oito.

Sorrindo, ela concordou. Draco sorriu também, depois pegou-a pela mão.

—Venha, vou levar você para casa agora.

* * *

Havia uma pequena aglomeração de pessoas junto à porta do elevador. Para evitar o tumulto Draco sempre chegava ao trabalho mais cedo, mas naquela manhã um pequeno acidente na hora de se barbear tinha feito com que se atrasasse, e agora estava bem no meio do burburinho, escondendo seu descontentamento sob a máscara habitual de inexpressividade. O pai, ao seu lado, lia as manchetes da primeira página do jornal. As áreas de circulação do Ministério eram áreas de risco para Draco, mas nem a possibilidade de um encontro indesejado com Harry seria capaz de fazer o loiro entrar num cubículo lotado, onde corria o risco de ser comprimido e pisoteado. Por isso, quando o elevador chegou, ele recuou um passo, permitindo que os presentes entrassem, no que foi imitado por Lucius. O elevador partiu, para retornar algum tempo depois. Só então entraram.

O andar em que Draco trabalhava era um dos últimos, por isso ele se posicionou ao fundo, enquanto Lucius, que desceria antes, estava próximo à porta. Havia bastante gente, mas não o suficiente para tornar a subida desagradável. O fato de não ter visto Harry, que trabalhava no térreo, reduzia a quase zero as chances de encontrá-lo antes de chegar à sua sala. Isso era ótimo, mas começar o dia em meio a tanta tensão era complicado, e o loiro se viu pensando novamente em deixar o emprego. Mal concluíra sua reflexão quando o elevador parou no próximo andar, e assim que as portas se abriram viu Harry entrar, como se tivesse se materializado diretamente dos seus pensamentos.

Despreparado para o encontro, Draco sentiu um baque profundo, e só foi capaz de baixar os olhos para evitar o confronto com os dele. Ouviu cumprimentos ao redor e percebeu o movimento de acomodação dos que estavam no elevador, para que o herói pudesse entrar. A cada volta enlouquecida do sangue em suas veias, o loiro se convencia de que não só deveria deixar seu trabalho, como tinha que fazer isso o mais rápido possível. Com o olhar fixo nos bicos dos próprios sapatos, lutava contra a sensação nítida de que seu coração pulsava dentro dos ouvidos quando viu os tênis de Potter, bem diante dos seus pés.

—Bom dia, Draco. Eu estava indo falar com você.

Usando todo o seu autocontrole, Draco ergueu os olhos. Encontrou os de Harry, e percebeu que ameaçava cair por terra toda a estrutura que, com muito esforço, construíra dentro de si para conter o furor dos seus sentimentos por ele. _Merda, Potter! _Sentiu a raiva se avolumar em seu peito. Até quando Harry pretendia foder seu parco equilíbrio? Do que precisava para se manter afastado? Sentiu vontade de irritar o herói, de destruir aquela fachada de perfeição que ele ostentava, fazendo-o passar por um grande constrangimento diante de todos os que estavam naquele maldito elevador. Encarou-o, respondendo com impaciência.

—O que você quer de mim agora, Potter?

Harry respirou fundo, depois respondeu num tom firme.

—Uma nova oportunidade.

Draco piscou, surpreendido pela resposta inesperada. O burburinho no elevador cessara, todos prestavam atenção à conversa. O loiro sentiu seu coração martelar ainda mais furiosamente.

—Eu não sei se eu compreendi bem. Sobre o que, exatamente, você está falando?

Harry se adiantou um passo, ficando tão próximo que eles quase se tocaram.

—Sobre o nosso relacionamento, sobre o fato de eu ter desperdiçado nosso tempo agindo como um idiota, sobre o meu arrependimento em relação a isso, e sobre minha intenção de assumir que você é a pessoa que eu quero ter do meu lado.

Draco precisou fazer um tremendo esforço para se manter calmo, enquanto ouvia o murmúrio de surpresa dos bruxos que se aglomeravam ao seu redor. Essa manifestação invasiva o teria irritado em outras circunstâncias, mas na atual não o incomodava minimamente. Não havia dúvida, Harry estava mesmo dizendo tudo aquilo, diante de todos. E não, isso não era uma fantasia louca, era real. Percebeu que sorria, e que Harry fazia o mesmo, olhando-o bem dentro dos olhos, tão próximo, tão lindo, e, finalmente, tão seu! Durante alguns segundos estiveram assim, olhando-se em silêncio e sorrindo. Era a paz que voltava ao mundo, era o mundo que voltava ao seu lugar. Era a certeza de que não poderia haver nada, nem mesmo um mergulho num lago após a travessia de um deserto, ou o calor das chamas de uma lareira numa noite gelada de inverno, capaz de superar sua sensação nesse instante. Era puro alívio.

Harry se moveu, e Draco se sentiu envolvido pelos seus braços. Apertou-o também, fortemente, sem conseguir pensar em nada além da boca do herói que se aproximava da sua, entreabrindo-se lentamente no trajeto. Mergulhou nela, sem se importar com as exclamações de espanto e os gritinhos excitados que ecoavam ao seu redor. Não havia nada no mundo além daquele beijo, o melhor, o mais delicioso de toda a sua vida.

Quando terminou eles voltaram a se olhar, silenciosos e sorridentes. Perdido dentro daquelas esmeraldas cintilantes, Draco ouviu um pigarro. Olhou e viu o pai, que mantinha aberta a porta do elevador enquanto o observava. Bastou isso para a imagem de Astoria se formar na mente do loiro, que sentiu de imediato o sorriso se desfazer em seu rosto. Diante dele, Harry franziu o cenho.

—O que houve?

—Nada, é só um assunto que eu preciso resolver.

—Astoria Greengrass?

Draco fez que sim com a cabeça. Parte dele lamentava o rompimento do pacto de sobrevivência feito com a garota. Aprendera, apesar do pouco tempo que passaram juntos, a vê-la como uma amiga, e queria que ela ficasse bem. Viu que Harry o olhava, parecendo inseguro. Sorriu, tranquilizador, e beijou levemente os lábios dele.

—Eu vou agora mesmo falar com ela. Quero que ela saiba por mim.

Harry suspirou.

—Isso é muito justo. Eu lamento, Draco, ter deixado as coisas chegarem a esse ponto.

—Não lamente, vai ficar tudo bem.

—Enquanto você fala com ela eu procurarei Greengrass. Não demore, Draco. As notícias voam, literalmente. — Era a voz de Lucius, tão impessoal quanto soaria se ele estivesse tratando do cancelamento da assinatura de um jornal.

—Obrigado, pai. Eu vou avisar Leach e irei em seguida.

Após um aceno seco de cabeça, Lucius deixou o elevador. Harry, que se voltara ao ouvi-lo, encarou Draco.

—Isso criará algum problema entre você e seu pai?

—Não, está tudo bem. Não se preocupe. — Draco sorriu de leve. As portas se fecharam e o elevador continuou sua subida. O loiro levou a mão ao peito de Harry e o acariciou. Era oficialmente o seu homem agora, poderia fazer isso o quanto quisesse. Viu-o abrir um enorme sorriso e envolvê-lo outra vez em seus braços.

—O que causou sua repentina mudança de atitude?—O loiro perguntou , curioso.

O sorriso de Harry se contorceu até se tornar uma careta estranha. Ele suspirou ruidosamente.

—É uma longa e embaraçosa história. Falaremos sobre isso à noite, em Grimmauld Place.

—Grimmauld Place? — Draco o olhou com um sorrisinho safado, que fez Harry rir.

—Grimmauld Place. Você será meu prisioneiro por alguns dias.

Draco riu, sentindo o fluxo do sangue acelerar em suas veias. Seu corpo reagia perigosamente à proximidade de Harry, aos braços dele à sua volta. Ainda havia algumas pessoas no elevador, e o loiro se sentiu grato por isso. Se estivessem a sós o clima fatalmente os conduziria a, no mínimo, um belo amasso para matar as saudades. Mas havia Astoria, e a essa altura a novidade bombástica já deveria estar correndo pelo Ministério.

O elevador chegou finalmente ao andar do Departamento de Jogos e Esportes Mágicos. O loiro beijou levemente os lábios do herói, que o apertou com força.

—Vejo você mais tarde. —Draco falou bem próximo ao ouvido dele.

—Estarei esperando, ansioso — Ao responder, Harry sorriu daquele jeito que o deixava sem fôlego. Com um suspiro, Draco se desvencilhou do abraço e deixou o elevador. Já estava do lado de fora quando Harry, segurando a porta, o chamou. Voltou-se para ele.

—Nada de beijos de despedida, e muito menos de ereções, ok?

A frase, dita num tom que só ele poderia ouvir, fez Draco rir.

—Vá trabalhar, Potter, e libere o elevador para que as pessoas possam fazer o mesmo.

Viu Harry rindo enquanto a porta se fechava, depois seguiu para sua sala. Quem disse que a vida não era perfeita?

* * *

Remus Lupin tinha diante de si uma pilha de relatórios. Tinha acabado de vir do gabinete do Ministro, com quem estivera reunido para a avaliação semanal das atividades dos aurores. A falta de progressos no caso Aubrey parecia incomodar muito mais a ele do que a Scrimgeour. "_Ele vai aparecer, vamos continuar com os trabalhos"_, dissera o Ministro, ao final da reunião.

Lupin já passara noites em claro analisando detalhadamente o caso, já o discutira com sua equipe, com o Ministro e seus assessores, já pensara e repensara, mas nada disso adiantara. Era estranho que não tivessem encontrado nenhum rastro de uso de magia, nenhuma pista dos deslocamentos do ex-auror, nem de compras feitas por ele, que também precisava se alimentar, já que nenhum bruxo era capaz de conjurar comida. Toda a população sabia que ele estava sendo caçado, todos conheciam seu rosto através dos cartazes colocados em pontos estratégicos de cada vilarejo existente, por mais distante que fosse.

Ele poderia estar vivendo disfarçado, usando a poção polissuco, mas fugitivos, especialmente quando perdiam o controle, e esse era o caso de Aubrey, sempre acabavam por chamar a atenção de alguém pelo seu comportamento atípico. Não, havia algo que não fazia sentido nessa história, e essa ideia agora atormentava o lobisomem com frequência. Era como se faltasse um elo da corrente, uma peça do quebra-cabeça.

Fora isso o mundo bruxo vivia um momento bastante tranquilo, sem maiores complicações do que as leves transgressões de rotina, mas o Campeonato de Quadribol, que começaria em breve, era uma promessa de alteração desse panorama. Esperava-se que esse evento estivesse na mira do ex-auror; Lupin chegava a desejar que ele tentasse alguma coisa. Um forte esquema de segurança tinha sido idealizado para o evento, e as chances de captura do assassino de Moody, caso aparecesse, eram grandes.

Era nisso que o lobisomem pensava quando ouviu uma leve batida na porta, que se abriu em seguida para a entrada de Kingsley Shacklebolt. Depois dos cumprimentos, o bruxo se sentou diante de Lupin e entregou a ele um envelope.

—O Ministro aprovou as novas regras do Campeonato, e eu trouxe para você ver. Os locais e as datas dos jogos também já estão determinados, assim como a estrutura de cada turno. Falta apenas o sorteio dos times para a montagem dos grupos, e então tudo estará pronto. Leach marcará uma reunião para tratar dos detalhes, mas eu achei que você gostaria de ir dando uma olhada nessa papelada.

Lupin sorriu e agradeceu. Estranhou um pouco o fato de Kingsley, que passava a maior parte dos seus dias bastante ocupado, ter vindo à sua sala apenas para lhe entregar um documento. Abriu o envelope e relanceou os olhos sobre os papéis, guardando-os em seguida. Depois voltou sua atenção para o bruxo.

—Você quer beber alguma coisa, um chá, café?

—Não, não, obrigado, Remus. Eu já estou de saída, minha agenda hoje está lotada. Eu só vim mesmo para entregar isso. Ah, você soube da novidade? Harry e o Malfoy são namorados agora.

—Como?

Lupin não pôde conter a exclamação de espanto. Sabia que havia um forte sentimento entre Harry e Draco, mas tudo indicava, até aquele momento, que eles seguiriam caminhos opostos na vida. Shacklebolt sorriu.

—É, a notícia surpreendeu a todos. Parecia certa a união entre o Malfoy e a Greengrass, e muita gente, inclusive eu e o Ministro, apostava que Harry se casaria com Emily Scrimgeour. No entanto...

Lupin balançou lentamente a cabeça. Compreendia agora a presença do bruxo, que era o mais cotado para se tornar o próximo Ministro da Magia, em sua sala.

—Harry foi privado de muitas coisas desde que nasceu, Kingsley. Eu, sinceramente, gostei de saber que ele teve coragem de assumir o que sente por Draco, que, por sinal, vem demonstrando ser alguém digno do respeito e admiração de todos.

Kingsley ergueu as sobrancelhas.

—Eu gosto muito do Harry, você sabe. A vida dele foi marcada por aquela profecia, ele já nasceu um mito. Ele pode, e eu acredito que o fará, influenciar toda uma geração; jovens bruxos do mundo inteiro, não apenas da Inglaterra, querem ser como Harry Potter. Para nós do Ministério, que tentamos reconstruir esse mundo, se ele se casasse com Gina ou Emily e tivesse muitos filhos, seria perfeito, até porque nossa população vem sofrendo uma redução drástica com o passar dos anos. Mas como amigo, penso que ele deve escolher quem o faça feliz. Não seria justo que qualquer pessoa se opusesse a isso, não depois de tudo o que ele passou, de tudo o que fez por nós. Eu espero que as coisas corram bem para ele. Aliás, acredito que correrão, afinal, ele tem ótimos amigos por perto, e isso sempre ajuda, não é?

Lupin piscou. Não era íntimo de Kingsley, por isso não estava certo do significado de suas palavras. Aquilo poderia ser uma mensagem cifrada, um aviso de que a escolha de Harry desagradara ao alto escalão, ou então uma sondagem para tentar descobrir se estaria propenso a ajudá-los a pressionar o garoto. O convívio com Shacklebolt ao longo dos últimos anos e o conhecimento de sua orientação sexual conduziram Lupin à escolha da primeira opção. Sorrindo levemente, encarou o bruxo.

—Harry tem mesmo muitos amigos, todos dispostos a ficar ao lado dele em qualquer circunstância, e eu me incluo nesse grupo com satisfação.

Kingsley também sorriu, balançando a cabeça em concordância.

—Bem, eu preciso ir agora. Vejo você depois, Remus. Tenha um bom dia.

Lupin mal teve tempo para responder, e Kingsley já deixava a sala. Pegou o envelope sobre a mesa e o abriu novamente. Tornou a deixá-lo de lado, e seu pensamento voou para Harry. Era uma felicidade que ele tivesse conseguido reunir coragem para assumir seus sentimentos. Apostava que, ao lado de Draco, ele se tornaria forte o bastante para superar sua tendência à melancolia e depressão, velhas conhecidas do lobisomem. Assim como Nympha e Teddy tinham chegado para exorcizar seus demônios pessoais, Lupin sabia que Draco também conseguiria exorcizar os de Harry. Torceu para que o Ministro da Magia conseguisse se lembrar que Harry era um cidadão do mundo bruxo, e não uma propriedade do Governo. Caso ele não fosse capaz de fazer isso, não faltaria quem o ajudasse a refrescar sua memória.

* * *

—É deprimente pensar que eu tenho uma dívida de gratidão para com o Weasley.

Harry riu, depois se aproximou de Draco e parou diante dele. Estavam no quarto que o herói ocupava em Grimmauld Place.

—Não sofra tanto por isso. Quando eu falei com Rony hoje cedo sobre os meus planos em relação a você, ouvi que isso lhe facilitaria a missão de infernizar sua vida.

Draco riu.

—Aquele pobretão da cabeça vermelha não me intimida.

Harry deu mais um passo e envolveu a cintura do loiro, trazendo-o para perto. Depois falou, sua boca quase tocando o ouvido dele.

—Talvez devesse. Quando nós conhecemos Tonks ela odiava o próprio nome, e mais ainda o diminutivo "Nympha". Assim que Rony e os gêmeos souberam disso, começaram o que eles definiram como "terapia de choque", e eu defino como bullying. Hoje todos a chamam de Nympha, inclusive Lupin, e ela não se importa mais.

Sentiu Draco rindo em seus braços e o apertou com mais força.

—Ela não contava com o apoio de Kreacher.

Foi a vez de Harry sentir o hálito morno do loiro contra sua pele, o que lhe provocou um arrepio por todo o corpo. Rindo das palavras dele, reviu as mesuras exageradas e a alegria do antipático elfo ao saber que, desse momento em diante, Draco passaria muito do seu tempo na "mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black".

A boca do loiro, agora colada em sua pele, passeava pela linha do seu pescoço e o enlouquecia. Desceu as duas mãos pelas costas dele até chegar às nadegas, que apertou, buscando-o até que seus corpos se tocassem, até sentir ereção contra ereção. Com um rebolado lento friccionou seu membro no de Draco, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho.

—Eu quero você dentro de mim. —Era a voz do loiro, sussurrada, enlouquecedora, fazendo com que o resto do mundo desaparecesse em um segundo.

Grimmauld Place, nº 12. De lá Sirius tinha saído para enfrentar o mundo quando era jovem; de lá saíra para enfrentar a morte, anos depois. A casa velha, corroída, povoada de lembranças amargas, abrigava nessa noite as três pessoas mais felizes do planeta.

* * *

**luana potter:** Ei, lu, que bom ver você outra vez! Eu não vou dizer nada sobre o final, né...haha! Espere só mais um pouquinho e você vai saber tudo, tá? Sobre o pega, eu ia fazer um lemmonzinho no fim desse capítulo, mas como ele ficou meio grande eu não quis cansar vocês. Prometo algo bem hot para o próximo, ok? Obrigada por ler a fic e voltar a comentar, isso me estimula um monte. Beijos!

**crisro:** Lindo foi seu comentário, eu adorei! Harry filha da p***a matando todo mundo de raiva, né? Mas ele teve o que merecia, e eu espero que isso tenha lavado a sua alma também kkkk! Sobre o Ron, eu tenho paixão por ele, e gostaria de ter conseguido passar a personalidade dele como eu imagino, um grande cara, tão acostumado a não se destacar entre os irmãos que segue pela vida misturado à multidão, só se mostrando de verdade para os poucos privilegiados que compartilham sua intimidade. Obrigada pelo comentário, mil beijos!


	17. Chapter 17

Harry abriu os olhos e percebeu que o domingo amanhecera frio e chuvoso. Se normalmente já era bom despertar com Draco ao seu lado e ficar bem quieto, apenas ouvindo seu leve ressonar, nessa manhã a sensação era ainda melhor. Sob os cobertores seus corpos se tocavam, e o calor emanado pelo loiro era um convite tentador. Pensara realmente que seria capaz de viver sem ele? Isso agora parecia tão distante como se pertencesse a uma outra vida. Harry sentiu vontade de se aproximar e aumentar o contato entre eles, mas resistiu. Draco acordaria, e tinham chegado tarde na véspera, cansados da longa cerimônia que fora o casamento de Blaise Zabini e Astoria Greengrass. O loiro, como padrinho e melhor amigo do noivo, estivera presente em cada etapa das bodas, e Harry o acompanhara. Durante a festa, a mais requintada que o herói já vira, os noivos comemoraram sem culpa o desenlace de sua história de amor. O que Harry se perguntava era se, depois daquela longa maratona, eles teriam tido ânimo para a noite de núpcias. Riu do próprio pensamento idiota.

Rir. Era espantoso constatar o quanto isso parecia fácil agora. Sentia-se sempre bem disposto e lidava melhor com os problemas. Há três meses experimentava uma sensação de leveza e animação, e sabia perfeitamente qual era a razão disso. Voltou-se para olhar para Draco e encontrou os olhos azul-cinza fixos nele.

—Curiosíssimo para saber do que você ria sozinho...

Rindo, Harry rolou na cama e passou o braço por sobre o torso nu do loiro.

—Bom dia para você também.

—Bom dia. — Draco se espreguiçou e depois o olhou, as sobrancelhas erguidas interrogativamente.

—E então?

O herói se deitou sobre ele e, apoiando-se nos cotovelos, começou a brincar com os fios de cabelo platinados, enrolando-os em seu dedo.

—Eu estava tentando imaginar a noite de núpcias de Blaise e Astoria, depois de praticamente um dia inteiro às voltas com todo aquele cerimonial.

Draco abriu um sorriso enviesado.

—Você não consegue pensar em algo melhor para fazer do que imaginar Blaise e Astoria na cama?

Harry riu e aproximou o rosto do dele até que as pontas dos seus narizes se tocassem, enquanto respondia.

—Eu não estava imaginando os dois na cama, só me perguntava se eles teriam tido ânimo para uma noite de amor depois de um dia tão agitado.

—Você teria?

—Eu _tive_, como você bem sabe.

Sorrindo, Draco o encarou.

— Não é a mesma coisa, nós não éramos os noivos. Mas acredito que a noite deles tenha sido tão agitada quanto a nossa.

Com um suspiro de satisfação, o herói mergulhou o rosto naquele pescoço de pele macia e muito branca. Poderia ficar ali o dia inteiro, conversando sobre pequenas tolices, trocando carícias, totalmente alheio ao mundo lá fora. A mão do loiro subia e descia por toda a extensão de suas costas, e só o que Harry conseguia pensar era no quanto isso era bom. A voz de Draco soou.

—Eu me senti um pouco estranho ontem; aquele poderia ter sido o meu casamento. A mesma noiva, os mesmos convidados, tudo igual, exceto por mim e Blaise, que estaríamos vivendo papéis trocados, e pelo fato de que você não estaria lá.

—Eu também pensei nisso. Aliás, acho que isso deve ter passado pela cabeça de todos os presentes.

O loiro riu, depois fez um gesto com os ombros indicando que não se importava, e Harry continuou, após uma breve pausa.

—Eu ainda me surpreendo com o fato de Blaise ter renunciado a Astoria em nome da amizade de vocês.

—Isso porque você está analisando os acontecimentos pelo ângulo errado. Entre as famílias tradicionais de sangue puro as uniões são racionais, emoções são o que menos contam. Blaise não abriu mão de Astoria por amizade, ele apenas sabia que era a mim que ela pertencia, desde que o acordo foi firmado entre nossas famílias.

—Mas ele poderia ter dito que estava gostando dela, afinal, vocês são amigos há muitos anos.

—É, ele poderia ter dito, e eu teria liberado Astoria do compromisso imediatamente; mas isso desagradaria ao meu pai, o que poderia gerar um distanciamento entre nossas famílias. Sem contar que Blaise talvez passasse a ser visto como alguém que não respeita acordos. Nós nos baseamos em alianças e acordos para manter o equilíbrio da nossa sociedade, e os Zabini são tradicionalistas convictos. Por isso, não foi uma renúncia passional. Ele fez o que eu, e qualquer outro bruxo do nosso círculo, também faria. Nossas vidas teriam seguido normalmente, e eu jamais saberia sobre os sentimentos dele em relação a Astoria.

—Ele seria seu padrinho de casamento, frequentaria sua casa e batizaria seu primeiro filho, mesmo gostando dela.

—É isso. Com certeza, eu o escolheria para ser o padrinho de Scorpius.—O loiro sorriu.

—Scorpius... —Harry apertou os lábios.—Você estava mesmo disposto a mergulhar de cabeça nisso, não?

Sentiu a carícia suave em sua nuca, enquanto os olhos azul-cinza se fixavam nos seus.

—Que outra opção eu tinha?

O herói respirou profundamente. Depositou um beijo leve nos lábios de Draco e saiu de cima dele, rolando de volta para o seu lado da cama. Talvez algum dia deixasse de se sentir culpado por todas as idiotices que fizera. Talvez deixasse também de se sobressaltar ao pensar no quão próximo estivera de perder o loiro. Talvez.

—Ei... —Draco se aproximou e o abraçou, enquanto entrelaçava as pernas às dele — Relaxe, tudo terminou bem. No final você chegou como um verdadeiro herói , salvando todos nós de uma existência de merda...

Harry abriu um sorriso torto.

—Esse foi o papel de Rony, não o meu.

O sorriso do loiro murchou imediatamente.

—Não estrague o momento, Potter.

O herói riu. Estendeu a mão e enfiou os dedos nos cabelos de seda platinada, acariciando-os suavemente.

—Você sabe que é verdade. Eu estava perdido demais, fraco demais, alcoólatra demais para tomar por iniciativa própria qualquer atitude coerente.

—Ninguém tem obrigação de ser perfeito. Nós somos apenas o que somos, e quanto mais depressa conseguimos aceitar isso, melhor se torna a nossa vida. Pense, Harry. Se não fosse pelo seu alcoolismo, você acha que nós estaríamos aqui agora?

—Provavelmente não...— Harry fez uma careta— Com certeza, não.

—Então, um viva aos seus porres!—Rindo, Harry viu o loiro aproximar o rosto do seu.— O que não significa que eu queira ver você colocando uma única gota de álcool na boca, enquanto você viver.

Apesar da suavidade do tom de Draco, o intenso olhar que acompanhara suas palavras indicava que, embora elas não pudessem ser classificadas como uma exigência, também não equivaliam a um pedido simples.

Num insight, Harry se deu conta de que a relação com o loiro seria a mais importante de sua vida, e que por ela seria capaz de se comprometer seriamente, em vários níveis. Surpreso, constatou que a expressão "para sempre" definia com perfeição suas expectativas para esse relacionamento. Draco o olhava, esperando por uma resposta. Harry respirou profundamente antes de responder, olhando dentro dos olhos cinzentos.

—Eu juro.

—Bom garoto...

A boca do loiro se aproximou da sua. Harry o envolveu em seus braços e tentou puxá-lo para diminuir a distância entre seus corpos, mas Draco rompeu o beijo e se afastou.

—A não ser que você esteja planejando uma romântica morte a dois, eu penso que seria uma boa ideia nós comermos alguma coisa _antes_.

O herói sorriu, divertido.

—Confesse que você está louco para ver como saíram suas fotos nos jornais.

Rindo, o loiro vestiu as calças do pijama.

—É, isso também. Eu preciso dar uma checada, afinal, pessoas importantes verão essas fotos, como o Ministro, a sobrinha dele...

Harry não pode conter o riso.

—Ainda isso? Eu pensei que você tivesse ficado satisfeito quando me beijou na frente dela.

—Ora, Harry, você não pode negar que a vadia precisava de um sinal para entender que andava cobiçando o homem alheio. E você sabe, por mais que a lição tenha sido aprendida, um reforço é sempre válido.

—Você é terrível, Draco. Eu só espero que seus ciúmes retroativos passem longe de Gina. Ela é uma boa garota, e tem lidado bem com toda essa situação.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas.

—É, por incrível que pareça a Weasley não me incomoda. Ela ama você.

—É bem estranho ouvir você dizendo isso.

—Você não se surpreenderia tanto se tivesse prestado atenção ao que eu lhe disse há tempos, quando conversamos na sua sala.

Harry respirou fundo.

—Eu me lembro. Você disse que eu deveria me casar com ela.

—Exato. Mas isso, claro, se nós não ficássemos juntos. Eu penso nela como...—Draco fez uma pausa— seu plano B.

—Muito gentil de sua parte se preocupar assim comigo, Malfoy, mas saiba que apenas o plano A me interessa.

—Wow! Isso foi muito inspirador, Potter. Acho até que posso pensar em algo especial para fazermos depois do café!

Rindo, Harry se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro, enquanto ouvia o loiro abrir a porta do quarto e chamar por Kreacher.

* * *

Remus estava sentado no sofá da sala de estar, diante da lareira. Eram quase duas da tarde, a qualquer momento seus convidados chegariam. Enquanto esperava ouvia a voz de Nympha, empenhada numa batalha feroz para conseguir pentear os cabelos de Teddy. O lobisomem sorriu, divertido, ao pensar que, felizmente, não era ele quem tinha que enfrentar isso todos os dias. Voltou a olhar o relógio sobre a lareira.

Por muito pouco educado que pudesse parecer convidar pessoas para uma visita em plena tarde de domingo, e então fazê-las participar de uma reunião de trabalho, Remus não se sentia constrangido. Havia coisas importantes em jogo, e além disso, sua intimidade com os convidados permitia essa pequena e necessária quebra das regras de etiqueta.

Um rumor leve vindo da lareira fez o lobisomem olhar em sua direção. A cabeça de Rony apontava, e em instantes o ruivo estava parado no meio da sala, enquanto Hermione começava a surgir. Com um sorriso nos lábios, Remus ergueu-se para cumprimentá-los. Nesse momento ouviu um novo ruído, e então Harry, e logo após, Draco, também chegaram.

Lupin mal tivera tempo para pedir que se sentassem quando Nymphadora surgiu, puxando Teddy pela mão. O garotinho tinha os cabelos devidamente penteados e uma carinha emburrada. Depois de cumprimentar todos, e dizer a Teddy que fizesse o mesmo, Nympha explicou que estava de saída, iria passar a tarde com Andrômeda. Diante da surpresa dos garotos, Lupin explicou a eles a verdadeira natureza do seu convite.

—Eu quis que parecesse um encontro social, desculpem-me por isso.

Tinham passado para a pequena sala de jantar, onde ocupavam quase todos os lugares da mesa de madeira. Rony ergueu a mão, e todos se voltaram para ele.

—Eu só não compreendo o que o Malfoy faz aqui, se essa é uma reunião de trabalho.

Lupin sorriu.

—Bem, em primeiro lugar, a presença de Draco faz com que nosso encontro se pareça com um evento entre amigos. Além disso, o assunto do qual trataremos é bastante delicado, e vocês são as pessoas mais próximas de mim no Ministério, as pessoas em quem eu mais confio.

—Ele também?

Rony perguntou, inclinando a cabeça na direção de Draco e erguendo as sobrancelhas. Harry, ao ouvir o questionamento do amigo, passou o braço ao redor do encosto da cadeira do namorado, como se pretendesse protegê-lo. O loiro apenas balançou a cabeça, com um sorriso torto nos lábios, enquanto Hermione olhava feio para o noivo.

—Sim, eu confio plenamente em Draco, da mesma forma que confio em vocês três. Isso não quer dizer que eu desconfie dos nossos colegas ausentes; eu só não gostaria de criar um alvoroço desnecessário.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa?

A preocupação estava presente tanto no tom de Harry quanto na expressão dos outros três, que encaravam o lobisomem, ansiosos pela resposta.

—Não, nada aconteceu, e esse é problema, ao meu ver. Nós nos empenhamos ao máximo em fazer do Campeonato de Quadribol um evento seguro, e ele foi, mas não como resultado do nosso trabalho. Aubrey simplesmente não apareceu. Eu sei que isso não é algo que se deva lamentar, e eu não estou fazendo isso. Só me intriga que não haja qualquer sinal dele, embora nós estejamos despendendo tanto esforços quanto recursos nessa busca infrutífera. Eu vejo que as pessoas tendem a acreditar que ele não atacará mais, e isso me preocupa.

—Talvez ele tenha morrido, e seus seguidores se dispersado depois disso.

—Não, Hermione, ele não morreu. Eu descobri recentemente que, na Divisão de Operações Especiais, existem alguns feitiços de proteção bastante antigos que foram feitos por ele, quando ainda trabalhava no Ministério. Se ele tivesse morrido os feitiços se desfariam automaticamente.

—Então por que as pessoas se apegam à possibilidade de que ele esteja morto? Essa é uma prova concreta de que ele ainda está bem vivo por aí!

—Porque eu não contei isso a mais ninguém, Rony. Na verdade eu venho pensando, há algum tempo, que seria impossível para qualquer um, na situação de Aubrey, desaparecer dessa forma , a não ser que estivesse recebendo algum tipo de ajuda.

Fez-se um silêncio profundo na sala, que Lupin não fez questão de quebrar. Sabia que estavam todos digerindo a informação, e o que mais lamentava era não poder dizer a eles que o monstro que temiam tinha sido criado pelo próprio Ministério. Draco foi o primeiro a romper o silêncio.

—Ele pode ter se assustado com o cerco, pode ter saído do país e estar escondido em um buraco qualquer. Talvez ele tenha entendido que o melhor a fazer seria sumir, e ficar bem quieto até o fim dos seus dias.

—Nós estamos em contato permanente com autoridades bruxas do mundo todo. Seria muito difícil que ele conseguisse passar o resto da vida oculto, ainda que fora da Inglaterra. Se for esse o caso, nós o encontraremos cedo ou tarde.

Hermione suspirou.

—Mas ele também pode estar bem próximo de nós, sob a proteção de alguém, esperando o momento certo para atacar outra vez.

—Exatamente, Hermione. A informação que eu dei a vocês, terei que passá-la ao Ministro em breve. Posso ser acusado de traição por não ter comunicado de imediato essa descoberta. Eu só me arrisquei porque quero, e para isso precisarei da ajuda de vocês, algum tempo para observar melhor as pessoas à nossa volta.

Harry o encarou por alguns instantes, e depois fez a pergunta que, Lupin imaginou, deveria estar passando pela mente dos outros três.

—Você se baseia em algo para imaginar que exista alguém dando suporte a Aubrey? Eu quero dizer, há alguém de quem você suspeite?

—A resposta para ambas as perguntas é não, Harry. Estou me guiando pura e simplesmente pela minha intuição, e admito que posso estar enganado. Vocês também devem saber que se me ajudarem e nós formos descobertos, serão considerados conspiradores.

Novamente um silêncio pesado os envolveu, quebrado por Harry.

—Não seria a primeira vez, para mim. Estou com você.

Um a um, todos manifestaram seu apoio, inclusive Draco. Lupin sentia-se a um só tempo aliviado e temeroso, mas já não podia mais ignorar seus instintos, que apontavam para a existência de um cúmplice de Aubrey dentro do Ministério.

—Bem, então eu acho melhor organizarmos um esquema de trabalho, mas antes disso, trarei chá e a torta de avelã que Nympha preparou para nós.

* * *

Draco saiu do banheiro e caminhou em direção à cama. Harry já estava deitado, lendo um livro, que abandonou assim que o viu. O loiro se aninhou sob os cobertores e buscou de imediato contato com o corpo nu do herói, que o envolveu em seus braços. Isso era tudo o que Draco precisava para fazer desaparecer de sua mente a reunião dessa tarde. Pensara nela o dia todo, e embora não tivessem comentado o assunto depois de deixarem a casa de Lupin, sabia que o mesmo se passava com Harry. Confirmando o que acabara de pensar, o herói o olhou.

—É estranha a maneira como as coisas acontecem. Ainda hoje eu estava pensando que, em toda a minha vida, eu nunca tinha me sentido tão bem, tão seguro.

O loiro sentiu seu peito se aquecer e sorriu, encarando os olhos esmeralda.

—Isso não vai mudar, Harry. Nós vamos resolver esse problema, e tudo vai continuar bem.

Viu Harry sorrindo, um sorriso quente e luminoso, enquanto estendia a mão e acariciava seu rosto. O herói se aproximou e cobriu sua boca com beijos breves e delicados, no lábio superior, no inferior, no canto da boca, para então tomá-la de uma vez, invadindo-a com sua língua morna e doce. Draco se moveu para aumentar a proximidade entre eles, ciente de que seu corpo inteiro gritava por Harry. O herói percebeu e sorriu, puxando-o contra si, enquanto o virava para o outro lado e colava seus corpos.

Deitado de lado, Draco sentia o peito de Harry pressionando suas costas, sentia o membro rijo tocando suas nádegas, enquanto a mão do herói avançava por sua virilha e empunhava seu membro. Arrepiava-se às palavras insanas sussurradas em seu ouvido, sentindo-se deliciosamente tomado de assalto pelo herói. Não sabia se os gemidos que ouvia eram seus ou dele, tudo o que sabia era que o queria dentro de si. Estendeu a mão e pegou, sobre a mesinha de cabeceira, o frasco de poção lubrificante, que entregou ao herói. Quando Harry soltou seu membro para preparar-se e guiar a própria ereção, o loiro empinou os quadris, facilitando o acesso ao seu corpo. Sentiu a cabeça do membro pujante forçando sua passagem e relaxou totalmente, pronto para recebê-lo.

Estavam conectados agora, e Draco podia sentir a pulsação de Harry, que estava imóvel, dentro de si. Era delicioso tê-lo assim, o loiro ansiava para que ele iniciasse logo o movimento de vai-e-vem. Ao invés disso, Harry levou a mão ao seu rosto e o virou até conseguir alcançar sua boca, que beijou novamente, enquanto movia-se para a frente e para trás com extrema lentidão, levando Draco à loucura.

Buscou a mão do herói com a intenção de levá-la novamente ao seu membro, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, Harry entrelaçou os dedos aos seus, e com a boca colada ao seu ouvido, murmurou.

—Eu quero você para sempre. Quero um casamento, quero formar uma família com você...

Draco sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Queria olhar nos olhos de Harry, queria beijá-lo, sentia uma emoção tão forte que sentiu os olhos úmidos. Mais uma vez Harry não lhe deu tempo, mergulhando novamente em sua boca e empunhando-o com firmeza, enquanto reiniciava os movimentos de penetração, dessa vez tão intensos quanto a emoção que os envolvia.

Perdido entre tantas sensações maravilhosas Draco apenas se deixou guiar, pensando que esse momento trazia sentido a toda a sua existência.

* * *

Bertram Aubrey pensava na reunião que tivera com Scrimgeour, Moody e Shacklebolt, tempos atrás. Até aquela ocasião tinha acreditado que fazia parte da "equipe", e que, embora lhe tivessem delegado a parte suja do trabalho, eles o vissem como a um igual. Isso era o que diziam todo o tempo, mas não era verdade. Naquela reunião descobrira que o menosprezavam, que o viam como a um inferior, como alguém que poderia ser usado e em seguida descartado. Moody o chamara de incompetente, alegando que ele ferira Narcissa e deixara que o garoto Malfoy o observasse durante o falso sequestro. Além disso, acusara-o de extorsão, só porque tinha vindo requisitar alguns poucos benefícios além do combinado. Tolices! Eram todos idiotas se pensavam que detalhes insignificantes poderiam tirar o brilhantismo de sua atuação. Seria apenas justo que lhe pagassem dignamente, afinal, tinham conseguido tudo o que queriam. Mas não, nada para o velho Aubrey além de um cargozinho destituído de importância, e de calorosos apertos de mão. Que se danassem!

Ao final lhes mostrara quem realmente era. Deliciava-se ao imaginar o arrependimento que deveriam estar sentindo nesse momento. Não Moody, naturalmente. Esse já não sentia nada há muito tempo. Mas os outros... Gostava de pensar nisso, de se lembrar daquela manhã em que deixara o Ministério humilhado e furioso, para em seguida virar o jogo. A grande festa oferecida por Scrimgeour para comemorar a paz no mundo bruxo tinha sido o marco do seu triunfo. Naquela noite mostrara que era um homem a quem não se devia menosprezar, um homem a quem todos deveriam tratar respeitosamente. Imerso em seus pensamentos, estremeceu ao ouvir a leve batida na porta, que se abriu para a entrada de um homem alto e magro, vestindo um terno escuro. Ele caminhou até onde se encontrava o ex-auror e parou diante dele, o respeito perceptível tanto no tom de sua voz com em sua postura.

—Com licença, senhor Ministro. Desculpe-me pela interrupção, mas o senhor tinha pedido que o avisássemos quando faltassem dez minutos para o início da reunião.

* * *

**N/A:** A fic tá acabando, pessoal. Espero que vocês estejam gostando, e espero também que comentem. É tão desinspirador escrever imaginando que ninguém tá curtindo a fic! Vamos lá, deixem um comentáro para me animar, né! haha

* * *

**Crisro: **Você é uma linda, e eu espero ter atendido a todas as suas reivindicações. Aliás, o beijo dos dois diante da Scrimgeour foi só para você! haha

Obrigada por ler e comentar!

Beijos!


End file.
